Livin' the Nightmare
by KeshaRocks
Summary: Roxas is an amateur dancer dreaming of making it to the big time. And he thinks he can get there with the help of his dance coach. But when his coach is replaced by a handsome spiky-haired red-head, Roxas can feel his dream degrading. And Roxas even thinks he's falling for him. But even he isn't ready for the drama and conflict that his dream can bring.
1. Chapter 1

Roxas popped his right elbow out, then the left, then shifted into a crip walk, and then a chest pop and sliding forward.

Coach Katie screamed out the count as he weaved left then right and made his way across the floor of the dance studio. "Four, five," and he dipped down on five.

The pumping beat of Ke$ha's "Take It Off" came right along. The intro beat to the music thumped low, vibrating the artificial wood floors and full-length mirrors, building volume, and his arms lifted high while his heels pounded the floor.

Roxas focused on counting to the beat before letting the lyrics sway his body. The pumping beat traveled through his arms and legs.

"_And now we lookin' like pimps._

_In my gold Trans-am._

_Got a water bottle full of whiskey in my handbag"_

The dance music sped up and every beat got a kick, turn, and a pop&lock. By the time the chorus came up, Roxas was already entered the Zone. When the chorus ended, Coach stopped the music, and sighs of relief echoed throughout the heated dance studio. Suddenly the ringing of Coach's cell phone was heard.

"Take five everyone. I need to take this." And with that she slid her finger on the screen and exited the studio and into the hallway.

Roxas pinched the piece of his loose fitting t-shirt just at the base of his chest and pulled out, fanning in an attempt to cool himself. He then lifted the lining of his shirt and wiped a few beads of sweat from his forehead, then tugging up his black baggy sweatpants.

His Nike high tops squeaking until he plopped on the floor, his back pressed to the cool glass of the mirror. Conversations had already started in the studio, and many people were desperately chugging down their water; crushing and contrasting it.

As Roxas was scrolling through his messages on his phone, suddenly there was a thump, and the next thing he saw was a chestnut colored ponytail flopped on his thigh. His eyes traveled down until he found Charlotte and the blonde roots of her scalp. Her eyes closed, head resting on his other thigh, she groaned.

Roxas chuckled. "Well, it looks like a forlorn Charlotte lying sprawled across the floor." He teased and she took a deep breath and moaned again. "Obviously depressed. Tell me, dear Charlotte. What foul tricks in this world doth left thee in such a despicable mood?"

"Roxas don't even start with that Shakespeare crap with me." she said irritated, but there was a hint of amusement in her tone. "I get enough of it in English, one more line and my head with blow!" she extended her arm in the air with a clenched fist to exaggerate her point.

Charlotte was very expressive.

Roxas laughed at his friend's gesture. "Oh come on Char, it's not that bad." He says.

"I barely understood Romeo and Juliet, now I have to read _another_ confusing book?" Charlotte complains.

"Didn't you read Romeo and Juliet last year?" Roxas asks, fiddling with her ponytail.

"Well, technically. Skimmed as a better term. I ended up watching the movie." She said with a smile. "It seems to me that all that happened was that two children of rival families fell in love. If I wanted to know about that, I would've watched "The Lion King 2"." She says.

"You know they say that the movie was based off of Romeo and Juliet." Roxas says with a smirk.

"Don't start." Charlotte snapped and Roxas only laughed.

Coach soon walked back in and exhaled a breath of what sounded like stress. Everyone stood up from their seats, put away their water bottles and prepared for what they thought would be another walk through.

"All right guys, I've got to go so that's it for practice today," she said as she was gathering her things. "Great job, oh and Roxas," she said

Roxas' head perked up.

"Good job today." Coach said sounding a bit more relaxed. "Let's keep it up." She then waved a hand of dismissal, not even giving a glance at Roxas' smile. Everyone then turned with a mumble and trudged to collect their gym bags and water bottles.

Roxas slogged toward the window to grab his bag, yanking it up from between Charlotte's and another dancer's. He lugged it over his shoulder and pulled out his phone from the pocket on his pants.

He shoved open the push-bar door with his hip. A rush of cool, moist air blasted him in the face, whipping his blonde hair into a frenzy as he slipped out to stand on the concrete steps.

A hand smacked down on his shoulder and he turned and saw Charlotte, her green eyes sparkling with excitement. "Hey Roxas, I was wondering if you wanted to come over today." She asked.

She was now wearing a simple thin jacket over her neon pink tank top and she tugged on her booty shorts as she followed Roxas outside.

"I can't, I'm visiting Olette today." He said, and he felt a tug of guilt.

"Oh, okay. What are you two up to?" she asked casually with a cocky grin.

"We're just going to hang out. After I wash up." Roxas added at the end as he caught a whiff of his own sweat scent in the breeze.

Charlotte giggles as they make their way down the steps and onto the sidewalk where a Ford Fusion waited parked near the sidewalk. From inside, Hayner tapped the horn in an attempt to say 'Hurry Up!'

Roxas raised his hand with his finger pointing, gesturing to wait for a moment. He chuckled when he say Hayner slouch back.

"Well can we hang out later this week?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah sure." Roxas said, and with that, they hugged good bye and Roxas jogged his way to the car.

He first placed his bag in the trunk that Hayner automatically opened, then Roxas rode shot gun as they drove off.

"Thanks for driving me Hayner." Roxas thanked.

"No prob." Hayner replied. He made a quick glance back while Roxas fiddled with the radio station. "So who was that?" Hayner asked with an amused grin on his face.

Roxas chuckled as he got Hayner's inside joke. "That's Charlotte. She's in my class."

"Ah," Hayner said.

"And no, she's not my girlfriend." Roxas added on and Hayner laughed. "You know that girlfriend thing's getting old." Roxas said with a smile.

Hayner kept his eyes on the road while he spoke. "Aw come on Roxas, can you blame me? I mean, you have practically _every_ girl breaking down your door to be with you. You're living every man's dream!"

"Well this dream sucks, and I'd like to wake up soon." Roxas said.

He peered out the window as the buildings and trees zipped by in a blur. They've been through this many times before. Hayner always teased Roxas since he had so many girls at his school have crushes on him. Roxas didn't know why, he always assumed that the compliments that come from his family and friends were always obligated.

He actually met Charlotte when she joined his hip-hop class a month ago. Long story short, instant friends.

While dancing was something he did, mostly outside school, the word spread around about him taking dance classes. And he received a few snotty comments from the jarhead jocks of the school.

No doubt Seifer was behind it.

Of coursed Roxas got teased about it since the minute people think about dancing, they think about tutus and leotards. But Roxas actually made an agreement with his parents, that if he took dance, he wouldn't take ballet.

His majors were hip-hop, a little bit of jazz and concert dance. His parents wanted him to join something at a young age so he'd at least be involved in something at school. Roxas was fine with it being outside of school, but soon his school got a dance team and he was eager to join.

At first, to see how it would work out. But when he found out that Coach Katie was in charge, he joined right in.

The story about Coach Katie was that she was a friend of his mom's and she recently had another kid, a young son. And since Roxas was just naturally good with kids, he babysat for her when she needed to work late.

Now they're close friends of the family. Like the barbeque on the weekends and invite to family parties, kind of friends.

"I don't get why you just don't date already." Hayner said as they made a left turn at a green light.

"I date; I just don't date that often." Roxas reworded.

"And what I don't get is why." Hayner retorted.

And Roxas simply replied with an annoyed yet played sigh. "We've been through this Hayner." Roxas said.

"I know," Hayner said in a normal tone. "Your big goal at making it to the big time."

"Hey, thanks for not saying 'dream'." Roxas said as he leaned his elbow on the edge of the window.

"Because it's not a dream. You can definitely make it. No doubt." Hayner said as he turned into Roxas' block.

"And that's why I can't think about dating anyone, right now. I need to stay focused." Roxas said.

"Like on relationship's gonna kill you." Hayner snapped as he pulled into Roxas' driveway.

"Maybe." Roxas said with a laugh.

He thanked Hayner before opening his door and jogging around to the back to retrieve his gym bag. As he walked around his own car, a blue Mustang, he waved Hayner goodbye and fetched out his keys.

He shut the door behind him and dropped his bag in the foyer. He didn't even bother to call out to see if anyone was home. His parents had gone out for the night, leaving the home to himself.

Roxas trudged over to the fridge where he pulled out some water and the last slice of leftover pizza from a day ago. After finishing the crust and chugging half the bottle down, he made his way up to his room.

Flipping on the switch, he felt a soft breeze brush his face and realized his window was open. Fresh air stirred his curtains and ruffled his sheets. He made his way through the clatter of random papers, books, clothes and shoes until he reached his closet.

After pulling out a simple black V-neck and a pair of old jeans, he stripped off his loose-fitting tank and sweatpants. He simply flung them aside to the floor to join the mess, then grabbed his towel hanging on its hook and headed for the bathroom.

Roxas' playlist played rhythmic songs as he washed his face. The beat was awesome and the rhythm infectious. Steam coated the mirror as he assaulted his blonde hair with the towel to suck up the moisture, and the finishing his wash with a sprits of his cologne.

He gathered up his sweat-stained clothes and music and left the steamy, warm bathroom. Passing through the frigid hallway, he made the ten-foot trek to his room. He shut his bedroom door behind him and dropped his clothes in his hamper. Dressed in less than a minute, he threw on his checkered black-and-white bracelet with matching rings to finish.

Shutting off his music, the radio automatically clicked on and after several seconds of static, his favorite station came on with an advertisement.

Roxas was about to shut it off when the announcer said, "Do you want to dance for major popstars like Jennifer Lopez, Taio Cruz and Jessie J? Well now's your chance!"

Roxas withdrew his finger as he listened. "That's right! This week only, FREE screening auditions will be held in town looking for dancers just like you! How exciting! Can you imagine dancing for your favorite music stars?! So if you want to dance for major popstars like Jennifer Lopez, Jessie J and Taio Cruz, then you have to call 855-646-4656."

The number was repeated three times and the announcer said, "Call Now!" before the commercial ended and the host of the radio show voiced in. Roxas stood there, pondering over what he just heard. He never trusted commercials like these. There was always some catch to it. And yet he already had the number memorized.

He assumed it wasn't legit, so he shook it off and grabbed his keys off his desk before leaving the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Roxas rocked back and forth on his heels as the ring of the doorbell echoed from inside the house. Hands stuffed in his pocket, he heard the muffled talking of Olette before the chain on the door clinked and Olette's face slowly appeared from behind the white painted door.

"Surprise!" Roxas said with jazz hands.

Olette laughed as she opened the door wide to let him in. "You're here early." She said as Roxas took off his shoes.

"Yeah, class got out early today." He said.

"Really. Everything okay? Coach isn't the one to end early." Olette said as she closed the door after Roxas.

"I don't know. She had a phone call in the middle of class, and shortly after she just said practice was over." Roxas explained.

He followed Olette, pushing out the swing door that led into the kitchen. He walked in and found Pence already sitting at the table licking the uncooked batter of chocolate chip cookies off a wooden spoon.

"Hey Roxas!" he said with a happy grin and wave.

"Enjoying yourself?" Roxas asked with a laugh.

Pence only nodded as Roxas took a seat across the table, dipping his finger in the batter and sucking it off his fingers.

"Don't eat all of it!" Olette squeaked. "I need these for the Struggle Tournament, and you'll get sick."

She then took the giant bowl of batter off the table and over near the stove where a tray of cookies fresh out of the oven rested to her right.

"You're working a booth this year?" Roxas asked as he finished licking the batter off his finger.

"Yeah, and this time, I'm going to make sure there are good snacks." She said in a tone like it was her mission.

"There were good snacks last year." Pence said.

"Not really. They were total rip-off's. I mean a buck fifty for a single candy bar? I could get at least a dozen donuts with that." She said.

"You've got donuts?" Pence asked and Roxas chuckled.

Olette gave Pence a 'Don't start with me' look, and Pence raised his hands up, backing off and resolving to tuning the radio.

"No Hayner?" Roxas asked.

"No, he's got soccer practice tonight." She confirmed.

"Isn't it supposed to rain tonight?" Roxas asked.

"That's what I said!" Olette suddenly snapped. "I mean, it's going to downpour later and he has to play outside. I swear some of these coaches are stupid."

Roxas turned his head as static washed over the music until it became clear. And Roxas' eyes widened as the same commercial from before came on. The same friendly girl voice and same phone number.

"Call 855-646-4656. Call now!" and then an intro to the station came on and a song by Bruno Mars came on.

Pence turned to Roxas and asked, "Did you hear about that dance audition, Roxas?"

"Yeah, but I don't believe it." Roxas said before resting his arms on the table.

"Why?" Olette chimed in. "You should totally go."

"I just don't trust those kinds of commercials. There's always some catch." He explained.

"Not this one." Pence interjects. Roxas looks over as he pulls out his laptop. He types on the keyboard quickly before pressing enter. "This one really does work."

"Really?" Roxas asks curiously getting up from his seat.

He walks over to Pence and rests one hand on the table and the other on the back of Pence's chair.

"Yeah. Check this out." Pence moved his finger across the mouse pad and clicked on the 'Results' tab.

In a matter of minutes, a new tab opened up and handfuls of photos all lined in rows of four loaded onto the screen.

"These are all contestants from before who made it." Pence explained.

"Hey, I recognized her." Roxas said pointing to the photo of a pretty girl with blonde hair and green eyes. "Click on that one."

Pence did, and the photo enlarged and facts about the girl along with a small summary appeared on the right.

Danielle Henderson. Age: 19, Majors: Ballet, Jazz, Salsa.

"You know her Roxas?" Pence asked.

"Yeah. She was in my dance class at the community center last year." Roxas reached out to the mouse pad and scrolled down to view the summary. "She suddenly stopped coming and I just thought she lost interest. Guess I was wrong."

Pence closed out of the photo and resumed to the screen before.

"And she took that audition?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, and she got the chance to dance for J-Lo and Pit-bull." Pence said.

"Wow." Roxas said, his eyebrows rising in surprise.

"You really should take it, Roxas." Olette said with a gentle rub on his shoulder. "You'd be great."

Roxas swayed from side to side, debating his options. "Click on the 'Info' tab?" he asked.

Pence did and directions to a studio and a phone number were displayed along with a map of how to get there. Auditions were going to be held Friday at six o'clock in the evening. The first three days were to learn the choreography, and then there would be a week before meeting again for the official tryout. There were Monday audition, but Roxas decided Friday would be best. Giving him a reason to stay out late on a school night.

Finally he said, "I'll think about it."

And he took down the number and address.

The next morning, Roxas met up with Namine at his locker. "So are you going to do it?" she asked, and all-too-eager gleam in her pretty sapphire eyes.

Roxas dialed his combination, then kicked the dented bottom corner of his locker. The door popped open, sending his folder filled with papers toppling to the floor. He managed to catch it, but a packet managed to loosen and sprawl to the floor.

"I don't know." He muttered, and squatted down to recover the paper. A review packet for a chemistry exam on Thursday. The reminder made Roxas growl-sighed, shoving it all back into the folder.

Olette had to meet with a teacher about making up an assignment she missed, Pence had to meet with a tutor and Hayner had yet another practice set for this morning.

"Why not?"

"Because," Roxas said. "I think it's all just a scam to get money from people with dreams."

He fetched out hid binder for trigonometry and stuffed the chemistry folder back into the upper shelf of his locker.

"You don't know until you try." Namine said as she leaned against the locker next door to his.

"And if I try, there's the possibility that I'll be charged a fortune for such little results." Roxas countered.

"Why are you being so pessimistic?" Namine asked with a pouty smile on her lips.

"I call it being realistic." He retorted.

Namine shook her head amused and Roxas noticed her eyes flicker to the left of and she smiled and waved. Roxas looked over his shoulder and saw a trio of his friends coming. On the far right, with his long silver hair, Riku, on the far left, with spiky brown hair and very similar features to Roxas, Sora, and stuck in the middle with soft brown hair that swished in time with her mid-thigh skirt, Kairi.

Kairi waved back while Sora and Riku smiled. Roxas laughed as Sora came over enjoying a ham and cheese sandwich most likely from the shop down the street of the school.

"Hey man." He greeted Roxas.

"Hey."

"Hey Kairi." Namine said.

"Hey Namine, what are you two up to?" she asked.

"Well," Namine started before glancing at Roxas with a mischievous smile. "Roxas heard on the radio about a chance to try out for dancing with major popstars like Jennifer Lopez!" she said, on the verge of popping from excitement.

"Get out." Kairi said as an excited grin grew on her lips. "That's amazing."

"Are you going?" Riku chimed in.

"I don't know. I mean doesn't it seem too good to be true?" Roxas asked, and Riku replied with a nod of the head. Signaling Roxas had a good point.

"But still," Sora started, but stopped to take a bite of his sandwich. "It's a good chance to see what's out there. I saw this one guy who was a major at Salsa and he now dances for Shakira."

Roxas raised a questionable eyebrow at Sora who only shrugged to say, 'Just saying.' With ten minutes until class begun, the girls and Sora sat down by his locker while Roxas continued to fiddle and organize his mess of papers.

"You want to try it don't you." Riku said and Roxas looked to see him with a cocky smirk on his face.

Roxas dropped his shoulders and let out a scoff. "I just . . . I want to. But it seems too fake." Roxas admits.

"Just go for it. What've you got to lose?" Sora asks finishing his sandwich.

"A lot actually."

"Look, just tell your parents about it and see what they think. If they let you go and it's worth it, great. And if it isn't, then _we'll _pay them back." Riku suggests.

"Really?" Roxas and Sora say unison.

"That seems fair." Namine chimes in.

"Seriously?" Sora asks.

"Sora it's only fair that we do. I mean we're the ones telling him to go." Kairi says.

Sora looks around at the group, then suddenly zips to Roxas' side and says, "Actually, I'm trading sides here." Sora has his arm around Roxas' shoulder. "Roxy, buddy, you shouldn't go. I mean it's just not worth it." Sora says with a pat on Roxas' shoulder.

Roxas laughs with the group as the five minute bell rings throughout the hall.

"Op, school's starting." Riku says, then turns to Roxas. "So will you do it?" he asks.

Roxas looks around the group and smiles. After a deep sigh he says, "Fine. I'll do it."

The group shares a "Yes!" in unison and smile in excitement.

"But," Roxas says. "Only because I want your money."

Then he shuts his locker and walks down to class.


	3. Chapter 3

That afternoon, Roxas' parents were more than happy to let him try for the audition. Surprising to Roxas, but he was a little excited. They had agreed to have him try out on one of the Friday dates, giving him a reason to stay out late on a school night.

Roxas logged onto the website and printed a copy of the application. The first half of it was just information on how to schedule would go. There would be three days to learn the routine and then a week off to study and memorize it.

Then after that, you'd do a freestyle section to show your creativity. Something Roxas never often tried. As he settled down at the kitchen table, the more he read the questions, the more his confidence degraded.

Question One: How long have you been taking professional dance training?

Roxas bit his lip. He had only started professional dance training at 16; a mere year ago despite the fact his parents say he's been dancing since a young age.

Question Two: What are your majors/professions?

He could say that his profession was definitely hip-hop. But while he had studied a little bit of jazz and concert, he hadn't exactly applied his fullest. That and the fact that he was still trying to further train himself and gain experience in the commercial field while learning modern dance.

Question Three: Do you have any previous credits?

Nope. Other than the shows his dance group performed at the local festivals. And those don't pay much.

Question Four: Would you be willing to train for a new genre if needed?

Sure.

Question Six: Do you prefer to be in front or behind the star?

Doesn't matter.

The rest of the questions were about medical concerns and emergency number in which Roxas sought his mother's help to fill out. Once they were finished, Roxas flicked the paper onto the artificial wood of the table, slumped back in his seat and sigh-growled.

His mother, facing away from him doing the dishes asks, "Something wrong honey?"

Roxas rubbed his hands across his face before answering, "I suddenly don't think I'm qualified enough." He says.

He gets up and walks over to the sink and helps his mom by drying the dishes and putting them back into the cabinets.

"That's crazy honey. You're amazing! They'd be stupid not to pick you." he said as she placed a wet glass in the dish holder. She said this while grabbing Roxas' chin, covering it with suds.

Roxas laughs as he wipes away the bubbles, and disintegrating on his wrist.

"But I don't even have enough years experience." Roxas pointed out. He snatched a paper towel and wiped a trio of plates clean before placing them back into the cabinet.

"That'll only impress them more when you try out." She retorts.

"I don't know. I'm starting to feel weird about this whole thing." Roxas says.

"Honey," his mom starts. "You. Are. Incredible. End of story. You'll be amazing."

Roxas smiled and after wiping dry the last glass, he kissed his mother goodnight and headed upstairs. Simply washing off in the shower, Roxas changed into a soft green and blue plaid pair of pants.

He turned on the fish night strobe in his room, placed his ipod on its home and played a relaxing playlist he created just for rough nights. He snuggled down in between the sheets as the music chimed through the room.

He turned to face his window and found a full moon shining in the sky. Illuminating any darkness that dare threaten his dreams. The light stretched the panels of his window across the floor until they reached his door. Roxas sank into the sounds of the night. Crickets chirping, cars honking, and people mingling in the night.

Whenever he was worrying about something, Roxas had trouble sleeping. And tonight was no different. He tossed and turned for hours until he tried to reason with himself.

He needs to sleep or else he'll never be in top shape to even practice for the rehearsals. He won't need to officially worry until he actually learns the routine. He'll go in early school every day of the week to practice the routines he learned in his class. It's a risky move, but he needs to be the best prepared for the audition.

The following morning, Roxas got up and drove himself to school. He was a little dreary, but he managed to grab a coffee before leaving the house. Coach is usually there around six fifty-five so he'd have plenty of time to run through each routine.

Coach was certainly surprised to see Roxas this early, and was eager to help. But by seven-fifteen, she was already tired, and all she did was watch him for any mistakes and for corrections. Not that she found any.

He had just finished their routine for "On the Floor" by Jennifer Lopez when she called for him to stop. He was breathing heavily, and millions of beads of sweat covered his forehead and trickled down his temple. The temperature in the room had increased even with just him there.

Roxas wiped away the sweat on his forehead. "Maybe one more time. Let's do "Take it Off"." He said.

He was about to change the song when a hand clamped down on his wrist. Roxas turned to find Coach Katie. She had an amused look on her face.

"What?" Roxas asked.

She pulled his hand away from the stereo. "I don't normally do this, but Roxas, you _need_ to take a break. You're unraveling." She said.

Roxas' breathing was still very heavy. "No, I, I need to be ready."

"Roxas, you're becoming obsessed over one little audition." Coach said with a soft laugh. "Take it easy."

Roxas looked to the clock and it was seven-forty. Roxas let out a stressed groan and slumped down to the floor. He truly was exhausted, but he needed to be ready.

Coach handed him a water bottle and he chugged the whole thing down in less than five minutes. She then opened the double doors to the studio and the cold breeze from the underground track exploded into the room.

Roxas sighs in happiness from the cold. He brings his knees into his chest and rests his head on his forearms. The bottle still clutched in his fingers. He felt the vibrations of Coach's footsteps make their way over to him.

He could feel her stand there for a moments before kneeling down. Roxas then forced himself to look at her.

Her icy green eyes stared straight through his soul. Roxas fought off the shudder that coursed through him.

"Roxas, listen to me. You. Are. Amazing. Your form is _perfect_." She pronounced so that Roxas could understand. "You know every single routine inside and out. You can do this." She said.

Roxas sighed, rocking his forehead back and forth against his arms, halfway to say no and halfway to stretch his neck.

"Look," she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Listen to me, not as you coach, but as your friend. You've got this down to the letter. And you can easily learn routines in less than thirty minutes."

Roxas smiled at her compliments.

"Listen, don't stress yourself about this. It's only one audition. It's not going to make or break your career. You're young. You've got your whole life ahead of you." she says.

Roxas smiled and brought his gaze to stare ahead, then resting it against the mirror behind him. "Maybe." he mumbled.

"Listen, you need to shower, and relax, and take a break. I'll sign you a pass excusing you from your first period so you can wash up." she said before getting up and walking over to her desk near the front entrance of the studio.

Roxas looked at the clock and it was seven fifty-five. School started at eight o'clock. He sighed and pushed himself to his feet. Tossing the water bottle into the recycling bin, he grabbed his gym bag.

Coach Katie ripped off a pass from her little stack and handed it to him.

"Thanks." Roxas said with a smile.

"Now get outta' here you stink like an armpit." She said with a smile and a wave of dismissal.

Roxas chuckled as he slung his bag over his shoulder and pushed on the push-bar door. Walking out into the underground track, Roxas made his way to the pool area where the showers were always operational.

The studio was built with the underground track, which circles a weight room in the center of the room. It was always cold for the summer since it was on the floor level, so it was always well-air conditioned. And it trapped heat for the cold seasons, so it's a win-win that the studios down here.

He made his way through the art wing and into the pool area. He walked down a narrow hallway, the locker rooms on his right and a plain wall with plaques from past national games hanging on the wall.

The boys' locker room was at the very end of the hall. He was thankful to find it open and pushed his way in. He set his things on a bench facing the lockers and stripped and stepped into the cubical shower, yanking the curtain aside.

He splashed his face a few times before using the available soap in the dispenser. He lathered it on his arms, chest and underarms before letting them wash down the drain in suds smelling of something sharp and sweet.

There was a cart of fresh white towels set to the side as he pulled the curtain back. He took one and after wrapping it around his waist, pulled on another one for his hair. He simply rubbed it back and forth like he normally did, and after drying off, pulled on his pair of boxers, a fitted stripped shirt and a pair of old ripped jeans.

He checks the time and had just enough to make it to second period before the bell rang. He made his way up to the third floor where his locker was and acted natural when the halls soon swarmed with students at the sound of the bell.

Roxas had to stuff his gym bag in his locker and as he was taking out his binder for Psychology, his locker was abruptly slammed shut. A hand open wide, palm down was the culprit. Roxas' eyes follow the hand, and up a muscular arm until he reached Seifer's face, stretched into a smirk.

"Well, look who it is." He said, and Roxas sighed, definitely not in the mood for a confrontation. "Mr. Tights and Leotards." He taunted.

"Oh yeah! Good one Seifer, y'know!" Rai interjected.

Roxas simply rolled his eyes. "What do you want, Seifer?" he asked.

"What, can't I simply pay a visit to my friend Roxas?" he mocked.

"No, 'cause we're not friends." Roxas repeated in the same tone.

Seifer's grin disintegrated and reappeared on Roxas' face as he could see how easily annoyed he'd made Seifer.

"Why do you even care what I do, Seifer? What's the point in you mocking me when you hate me?" Roxas asks in a taunting tone. "It's no use."

"If you didn't piss me off so much, _maybe_ I'd leave you alone."

"Well I don't know how I do it, but apparently it sounds like you can't stop thinking about me." Roxas said, and he tickled under his chin. "That is so sweet."

Seifer's face contorted into a scowl and he snatched the collar of Roxas' shirt. Roxas didn't even flinch as Seifer's face came close to Roxas', nearly nose to nose.

"You really piss me off Roxas. You're in desperate need of someone to each you your place." He growled.

As he raised his fist, Roxas stared him down. But Seifer didn't even get a chance to strike, as a voice rang out from behind them.

"Is there a problem here gentlemen?"

It was calm and low and reasonable, not troubled or gruff. Roxas felt a sting of surprise at the sound of the voice, and Seifer went rigid.

Seifer turned, and Roxas tried to lean his head to the side to get a glance at the origin of the voice as best as Seifer's still fierce grip.

He had a widow's peak, rather small eyebrows and thick, shoulder-length, bright red hair styled into slicked-back spikes. His eyes are a bright emerald color and he has a black reverse-teardrop shaped tattoo under each eye.

He was rather youthful in appearance. A gym bag slung over one shoulder, accompanied by a Nike black jacket and gray sweatpants and adidas high-top shoes.

Seifer lowers his hand and finally releases Roxas' shirt and turns to slowly face the man. He was about Seifer's height, but only a couple inches taller. And an extra onto that if you count the height of his hair.

"Uh, no sir. Just having a friendly conversation." Seifer said with the flexing of his muscles, as if to indicate he only had a small spam.

Roxas gripped his binder tightly, hoping that the man could see right through his bullshit. Roxas watched as the red-head's eye flicked to Roxas, for only a second, and then back to Seifer and his crew.

"Friendly conversation, huh?" he said crossing his arms. "I'm not stupid. I know bullying when I see it."

"Sir, I wasn't-"

"Zip it!" The man snapped, cutting of Seifer. The power in his tone made Roxas and everyone flinch. "I don't take that kind of shit anywhere. And if I ever see it again, I'll have all three of you sent to detention. Got it?!"

Seifer and his band of dogs nodded, standing up straight as if he'd said 'Ten hut!' The man was very intimidating even if he wasn't the principle, or even the superintendant. Something about him said that you shouldn't get on his bad side, but Seifer had already crossed that dangerous line.

"Dismissed." He said in a dark tone.

On cue, Seifer and his crew bolted running down the hall with their tails between their legs. Roxas watched as they skidded around a corner and waited until the sound of their sneakers had faded away. Roxas kept staring, until he felt a tug on the pocket of his pants.

He looks and finds Vivi. Vivi looks to him and holds up two packets that must've fallen out of Roxas' binder. He takes the papers with a small smile.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

"You're welcome." Vivi said in a normal tone. But even that seemed too loud that Roxas felt the urge to shush him like they were in a library.

He looks to the red-head, who only has a smile on his face. "Thanks for telling me little man." He gestures to Vivi.

Vivi only nods and after taking another look to Roxas, he waves and walks away down the hall. After Vivi had turned the same corner, the red-head's voce snaps Roxas' attention to him. His head jerks to find the man standing closer than before.

Roxas takes a half step back.

"It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you." he said. The change in his tone was so dramatic.

It was chipper and friendly. The complete opposite of how he spoke to Seifer and the gang. Roxas takes a minute to memorize what he'd just said to Vivi.

"_Thanks for telling me, little man."_

When the realization came to, Roxas got goosebumps.

Vivi told. He went and got help, for Roxas.

For _Roxas_. His alleged rival.

Roxas looked to the red-head. "Did he . . . ?" the question dissolves in his mouth.

The man nods. "He went and got me as soon as that jackass nabbed your shirt."

Roxas turns to the corner where Vivi walked. He was shocked. Happy, but shocked. In a way, he now owed Vivi. Maybe that was his motive, but somehow Roxas knew that he did it out of the goodness of his heart.

And it did make sense, Vivi could've hidden behind the man to avoid confrontation with Seifer. He wasn't as tough or as rude a Sefier, but now, maybe he could call him a friend.

"What are you mute now?" the red-head asks and Roxas' attentions snaps back to him; completely forgot that he was there.

"Oh, um, thanks." He struggled to say.

The red-head placed a hand on his hips and smiled. Roxas froze, locked by the intensity of his eyes stare. His eyes were stark and warm, the concentrated green of emerald. Roxas' face burned.

"No problem." He said. "I'm Axel." He extended a hand and Roxas took it robotically, shaking it, his grip tightened as he felt a small shock of invisible static charged through his arm.

"I'm Roxas." He says, grateful his voice was steady.

"Listen, don't be intimidated by me, that was just for show." Axel said.

"Well you're a great actor." Roxas said with a chuckle and small smile.

Axel smiled and Roxas' face grew even warmer.

"So, those guys pick on you a lot?" Axel asks.

He turned while he was talking, heading down the opposite direction of the hallway. Roxas readjusted his grip on his binder and followed him; he needed to go that way to get to Psychology anyway.

"Uh, yeah. It's more like one of Seifer's hobbies, if you will." Roxas said and it made Axel laugh.

"Really? It's not, bad, is it?" he asks.

"No, I really don't care. I mean we're rivals, but I don't exactly feel threatened by him." Roxas said

"Oh," Axel said. He placed his hands in his pockets. Roxas looked to him out of the corner of his eyes. It gave him a more laidback look, and it even made him look like a student. "So, what year are you?" he asks.

Roxas looks to him for a moment, "Um, I'm a junior."

"Really. Any ideas on where you want to go yet?" Axel asks.

"What is it with you adults and asking about collage?" Roxas retorts and they both laugh.

"I don't know; we just want to make sure you're ready for the real world.' Axel says with a smile.

"Um, well my dream, or goal, is to become a professional dancer. And dance for big name artists." Roxas said, feeling a little bashful.

"Yeah?" Axel says.

"Yeah, but I'm not getting my hope too high for that." Roxas suddenly counters.

"Why not?" Axel asks. They walk down the stairs to the second floor and Axel readjusts his gym bag.

"Uh, just because it's like those one in a million chances kind of thing, and I've never really been good with numbers."

Axel chuckles as they turn the corner.

"So," Roxas said with a long exhale. "if that doesn't work out, I'm going to the University of Atlantica to major in marine biology."

"Really?" Axel said, highly intrigued.

"Yeah."

"Impressive." He says.

"Thanks." Roxas said, feeling his cheeks blush a little.

"Glad to know you have a back-up plan." Axel said.

"What's that mean?" Roxas asks.

"Oh, no I'm not trying to be insulting, I'm just saying it's great you have a plan in case things don't work out." Axel explains.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asks.

"Just y'know how most kids say, 'Oh I want to be a rockstar' or 'Oh I'm gonna be a professional dancer' just so they can get out of learning, like Trigonometry." Axel says.

Roxas nods and smiles as they head down another flight to the first floor and turn another corner and find themselves in front of the cafeteria. By now the late bell had long since rang, signifying the beginning of second period.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later since _you_ need to get to class." Axel said pointing a finger at Roxas.

Roxas smiles and waves as Axel turns and lifted his hand looking over his shoulder as he pushed open the double, push-bar doors to the gym.

It wasn't until the door had shut that Roxas said, "See ya'."

Then he turned and headed back up the steps to Psychology. His heart was beating rapid, his cheeks warm and his fingers tingling. He couldn't get those emerald eyes out of his head. The softness of his voice. The sweep of his hair.

It's like some half-remembered dream. Only this is real.

More real than anything.


	4. Chapter 4

**~ Hey guys, for this chapter look up "Fake I. D" and the video should be from Footloose. I realize how confusing this must be, and I'll give some hints on where to look if it helps. :) ~**

* * *

By the end of second period, the practice and workout from Roxas' practice this morning started to kick in. He soon became very sore and extremely tired. By the end of fourth period, his espresso buzz from that morning's venti latte had long since worn off.

Roxas yawned, fast approaching crash-and-burn territory and shifted in his seat as Professor Vexen droned on and on about the chemical properties of the Noble gases. He traced and retraced the looping spiral designs he'd all but ground into the front of his blue notebook.

He sneaked a peek of his partner next to him, and he's already lost in another world of Playboy Magazine. Roxas snarled and rolled his eyes, annoyed. The chemistry room had large tables lined in rows in place of individual desks, and pairs of students were put together, and in turn, whoever you sat with was your partner.

Roxas' partner was anything but helpful, or smart for that matter. While Roxas hates stereotyping people, his partner was your typical jarhead jock. He rarely paid attention in class, he always had whispered conversations with one of his many friends in the class. And most of all, he smuggled dirty magazines into class whenever he was bored.

He tried to let Roxas see, so they'd have something in common to talk about, but even if it seemed he was being a kiss-up, he didn't like those things. He thought that it just objectified women.

Another reason why so many girls found him attractive.

Don't get him wrong, the boy was nice, and overall had a great personality, but those were rarely seen, like only on the full moon nights.

"And with that," Professor Vexen said, finally snapping closed his ultra-thick teacher's copy of their text, cueing the rest f the class to follow suit with a unanimous _thunk_, "we'll leap into further discussion about the nonmetal gases tomorrow."

Roxas straightened in his seat, brushed a few strands of blond bangs out of his eyes, and shut his own notebook with relish.

"But hold on, hold on," he said above the rustling and scraping of chairs. He raised both hands and lowered them through the air, as if such a motion somehow held the power to still the room and reinstate the stupor he'd managed to cast over all.

Kids jonesing for lunch and already halfway out of their seats sank back down again, their butts reconnecting with their chairs like magnets snapping together. All around backpacks slipped from shoulders and chins returned to hands.

They should've known better, Roxas thought wryly. Vexen never let them out early. Never.

"Just a reminder about the Quiz on all of this is on Friday. We'll learn the rest of the unit tomorrow and we'll review Thursday. This will count for twenty-five points, and I'm still debating on even having re-takes." He called, licking a finger and leafing through the first few. Then, rewetting his fingertips, he sent out the next stack, and the next.

Groans arose from key points around the room, Roxas' own buried in the back of his throat. Roxas blanched as he watched the papers make their way toward him, and he hoped he'd be lucky enough to snag one relatively free of Vexen saliva.

Roxas quickly flipped through the entire four-paged packet. There was a vocabulary matching sheet on the front and for half the next, and then there were simple questions, and finally four short-answer questions. Roxas sighs in annoyance.

Even if he had good grades, he despised short-answer questions; and they counted for the most points. Roxas looked up as Vexen picked up a packet of his own and explained it to the class and how it would look on the quiz for the rest of the period.

Once the bell rang, students practically ejected from their seats to exit into the hall. Roxas lazily gathered his binder and notebook and sauntered his way over to the door and into the hall. He thanked god he had lunch next period, he just literally wanted to collapse.

His lunch try in hand, Roxas managed to snag the last piece of chocolate cake and made his way to his friends usually spot, a table near the long wall of big windows overlooking the courtyard.

Sora was chowing down on a sandwich while Riku calmly and quietly chewed on a burger. Kairi was poking at her salad while Namine bit into her cheese pizza while Olette was talking. Hayner and Sora were in an apparent deep conversation about something and Pence was simply looking through his ipod.

Sometimes during the week, the staff let the school's radio station play during lunch periods. Most of the music wasn't good since the popular songs nowadays weren't the appropriate for school. Right now, a simply 9o's song played over the speakers, the weak bass thumping and vibrating the floor.

Sora was the first to notice Roxas and he waved him over. Roxas took his place next to Pence and Pence looked up and shut off his ipod. Obviously he wanted someone to talk to. Roxas decided to open up his fruit cup first.

"So Roxas," Hayner started. "Heard you got into a bit of a scruff with Seifer." He said with an amused grin.

"What?" Namine said in shock, and Roxas only smiled in return. "What happened?"

Roxas finished drinking the juice in the cup before answering. "I was just getting my stuff and then Seifer just came over and just started annoying me."

"Well, don't look now, but I think he's about to do it again." Sora said as he finished his sandwich. Then he pointed a shy finger behind Roxas' shoulder.

Roxas wiped his mouth with his napkin and pushed out his chair and got up just as Seifer had walked up.

"Well, chicken wuss, nice to see you know what's coming." Seifer said as he placed a fist on his hip.

"I know what's coming, and it's five feet tall and smells like cheap cologne." Roxas snapped.

Sefier's face turned into an immediate scowl and as he reached for Roxas' collar again Roxas' had him as he brought his fists to a ninety degree angle and blocked Seifer's oncoming fingers. Then he whips them to the side, swiping Seifer's hands away.

"Not today." Roxas said.

"Roxas . . ." Namine said hesitantly.

Roxas doesn't looks to her, instead he stares down Seifer and fists his hands for control.

"What you think you're all bad that you can dance?" Seifer taunts.

"I know that I can kick your ass with style." Roxas retorts.

By now the cafeteria has reduced to hushed conversations and murmurs. Eyes stare at them with intensity and eagerness.

"Demo." Fuu suddenly says.

Sefier turns to her and then back to Roxas in two quick motions. And suddenly his face curled into a smirk.

"Yeah." He said. "Show us what you've got, Chicken Wuss. Let's see those moves."

As he spoke, he lifted a level hand and hardly poked at Roxas in the chest. Roxas' heartbeat thumped in his ears as he tried to fight back the anger.

"What'll that prove?" Roxas asks.

"I just want to see everyone 'boo' you off and watch your humiliation." Seifer spits to him.

"Roxas you don't have to do this." Riku interrogated.

"Like I'd ever give him the satisfaction." Roxas growled.

"Then let's see it." Seifer provokes.

Roxas looks around the cafeteria and manages to find a few people he recognized from dance class. They're looking to him, waiting for him to do something. He looks to them and raises his eyebrows, as if telepathically asking them for help. One girl, a beautiful ginger, her eyes flick to Seifer then to Roxas; and she answers with an inexplicable nod of her head.

Roxas looks back to Seifer and smiles. "Very well then, challenge accepted."

He then pushes Seifer aside and walks down the three step stairs to the floor level and walks up to the Dj for today's music. It was a hipster boy, wearing a gray v-neck under a red, black and green plaid shirt. Black skinny jeans covered his legs and finished with a pair of Vans and a mahogany-colored beanie. He leans over and whispers in the boy's ear and the boy smiles.

The boy then grabs the microphone resting near the control panel and flips the switch. His voice booms across the cafeteria, getting everyone who wasn't already paying attention to look over.

"All right everybody!" he started, his voice loud and yet smooth when he spoke. "We just got an amazing request by one of our own and not only that, but he's planning on dancing along. All are free to join if you feel the rhythm. And believe me, you will."

The music that was playing stopped abruptly, and another, quick, banjo tone took its place. He then turns a thin gray knob on the panel and Roxas' requested song comes on. The ultimate in country swag.

"I give you, 'Fake I. D'!" the guy said.

Roxas made his way to the middle of the open floor as the music began to pick up. students on the upper level got out of their chairs and shifted to the front to get a better view.

Roxas let the music flow before he initiated his first foot stomp. He imagined himself back at the dude ranch he and his family went to on a vacation. In the karaoke club, which seemed more like a modern day club than country, had thumping music and a killer live band.

Cowboy boots were stomping against the wood floor, and long hair was flipping in all directions as the women turned in time with the rest of the group. Men with cowboy hats were waving them in the air as they turned and stomped. They were whooping and cheering in time with the music.

A girl with blonde beach waves, dressed in a plaid crop top and denim shorts, came over in her cowgirl boots and just took Roxas' hand; as if his parents weren't even there. She seemed nice enough and it looked as if she was just trying to get people out on the floor.

She placed Roxas in the middle of the floor and Roxas did as she said, following her footsteps slowly, and he thanked god that dancing taught him a thing or two about picking up dance moves at a fast pace, otherwise, he'd be screwed.

The music picked up, echoing around the cafeteria. Before he started, Roxas bolted up the steps and snatched the ginger-haired girl before the dance officially started. She smiled and let down her hair which was in a tight ponytail.

She found herself smiling and laughing along with Roxas as they danced [0:43]. He smiled at the she moved easily with the beat.

People, including Seifer and his gang watch as they danced in perfect sync. The music thumped and after the chorus, she quickly ran up and grabbed one of her friends. They were hesitant, but she just pulled them along and they joined in.

After a few wrong turns and clapping at the wrong time, they finally got the hang of it, and everyone soon started dancing around Roxas, and he saw several more people join in with the step.

The cafeteria was soon laughing and clapping to the beat and cheering Roxas on. Sefier clearly did not intend for this to happen. And Roxas rubbed it in his face with every smile, clap and turn. Roxas took the ginger's hand and the two danced together in a circle that formed naturally.

One of the ginger's friend stepped in and Roxas just spun her into him and laughed with joy. Roxas made his way around the circle, body rolling and clicking his heels as the music went on. The music itself giving him an adrenaline rush.

As he lost himself in the music, the Dj pointed at him sending an invisible spotlight on Roxas. The ginger wound up in the middle seconds later, completely oblivious to Roxas. Just flipping her hair side to side in time with the music. Thank god they at least knew each other or this would've been awkward, and it gave them something to talk about at practice tonight.

Roxas made his way over to her and slid his hand along her hip and the kids _'woo'_d. As the chorus repeated, the girl nabbed his shirt and just started body rolling. Girls and guys went wild and Roxas and the girl laughed.

Dancers had to pretend to have chemistry all the time when performing, and this was no different, just a lot more fun in front of hormonal students.

Their noses touched and she wrapped her arms around his neck. As she swayed her hips, Roxas lowered down until he was eye-level with her midriff. She swayed her hips and he made his way back up and at the hit of the drums, they broke crazy and danced for the rest of the song.

The minute the guitar struck the last chord, everyone cheered, and almost the entire cafeteria students had joined in the dance and were applaud the Dj and were smiling and laughing. Roxas looked to Seifer and only got a quick glance at his defeated face as the ginger-haired girl came up and hugged him.

Roxas turned his attention to her, not even giving Seifer another glance. But he knew how much Seifer was feeling defeated after what had happened.

_Don't pick battles you can't win,_ Roxas thought to himself.

The girl's name was Autumn and he thanked her so much for helping him out with the dancing. She said it wasn't a big deal, and she mentioned how funny the look on Sefier's face was when he saw Roxas grind along her body. Roxas laughed as the bell rang, ending the lunch.

He went back up to the upper level and retrieved his books and remains of his uneaten lunch.

"Wow." Sora said, and Roxas looked to him. "That was totally wicked!" he said.

Everyone laughed and followed Roxas out through the double doors. Several students swarmed around him and asked him all kinds of questions and followed him like his own little paparazzi.

The rest of the day went by in a whirl as he prepped for dance practice tonight. He pulled into the parking lot of the studio and grabbed his bag from the backseat. He walks in and finds Charlotte instantly. He drops his bag by her by the window and tells her all about what happened at school. He manages to find Autumn and the two explain everything to her.

As their talking, the door to the studio gets pulled open and in walks . . . him.

Roxas froze as he made his way over to Coach Katie's desk. He was still wearing the same gray sweatpants and a white loose tank top. The black jacket slung over the strap of his gym bag and the adidas sneakers squeaking across the tile floor.

Several of the girls in the class, including Charlotte turned a 180 to get a look at him.

"Hello students." He said as he tosses his gym bag aside. It slid across the tile and landed just at the leg of the desk. And clapped his hands together.

"All right guys, I'm your new teacher for the day, and the next few weeks. My name is Axel,"

He looks up to Roxas and Roxas can feel his cheeks flare.

"Well hello again." He said with a cheeky smile.

"Uh, hey." Roxas replied. "So y-your our new instructor?"

Axel nodded.

"W-what happened to Katie?" he asks.

"Who cares?" Charlotte interjects, and Roxas elbows her while there's hushed giggling among the girls of the class.

Axel does a small chuckle himself as he shifts on his feet. He then claps his hands together and rubs them as if he's applying lotion to them. "All right, well Coach Katie, from what I was told, had to deal with some personal issues and won't have the time to coach for a while."

"Is she okay?" some male dancer asks from the back.

"You'll have to ask yourself." Axel said, then took a glance at the blonde boy and smiled. "Oh and Roxas,"

Roxas' head jerks up. Cheeks flaring as red as a beet as all eyes burned stares at him.

"She wanted me to tell to call her about babysitting Danny tonight." He said.

Roxas relaxed at the mention of babysitting Danny tonight. The focus on hi dwindling as Axel prepped the music in the equipment.

Several familiar songs played through the speakers before he found the right one. He then paused it, grabbed the remote and made his way back up to the front of the studio. The reflection of everyone readying themselves behind him initiated.

Roxas tried to control his flaming cheeks as Axel was only a mere foot in front of him and a couple feet to his right. He tried to calm down knowing his evidence would be seen in the reflection of the mirrors.

Tossing the remote from the left hand to his right, he clicked the play button. The introduction to the music blared through the speakers. "Like a G6" came on and memory of the steps flooded into his mind and Roxas made his focus on doing the dance, which seemed to help calm his nerves.

"All right everyone!" Axel shouted. "Five, six, seven, eight!"

He felt a slight flash of nostalgia as he remembered that this was one of the first dances Coach Katie taught them. Looking back at it now, it was the most basic dance they learned and back when he was first learning it, he thought it was impossible.

It came as a surprise to Roxas as Axel followed along with the moves perfectly. Roxas had expected him to just run off a list of dances as a way to keep everyone busy, but he followed along as if he'd been in the class the entire time, teaching it even.

The dance was over too quickly and only a few people had broken a sweat. So Axel went through some of the older dances just like that one and soon everyone had themselves a workout.

It wasn't until they had gotten to "Hey Daddy" by Usher that Axel stopped for a moment.

"Hey Roxas," he said.

"Yeah?" he replies. Thanking god his cheeks were already red from the dancing and heat in the studio.

"Come on up front here with me for a moment, everyone else stand to the side." He said.

Roxas' turned to look at Charlotte, who seemed just as bewildered as him. She only shrugged her shoulders and just urged him on while mouthing, 'Go on.' Roxas cleared his throat as he went to join Axel in the middle of the now complete open floor.

Axel looked to the left and cued a girl working the music to cue the song. Roxas closed his eyes, and took a deep breath as Usher's vocals echoed in the room. **{0:29}** There were several _'hoots' _from the other dancers watching.

Roxas tried to be oblivious to the reflection of Axel in the mirror and just tried to watch himself. And he could do it to, if he didn't have a problem looking at himself. One of his mysterious issues, he could never look at himself directly into the mirror when dancing. Something about watching himself made him nervous and he messed up the moves every time.

He would always watch Coach Katie, but she's not here, and he couldn't bear to look at Axel for some reason. So he just looked at an open space above the mirror and went through the dance.

But it didn't stop when the music did.

After that, Axel went through "Me & You" by Cassie, then Usher's "DJ got Us Falling in Love Again". All of which Roxas nailed, but he still didn't understand why he was doing this. In all honesty, he hated the attention. He liked to dance with a group of people and do freestyle when it was required.

Axel would have other specific, dancers come out and join the floor, but Roxas still didn't know what exactly Axel was getting at.

When the clock finally rang eight o'clock, Roxas and Axel had just finished "Judas" by Lady Gaga. And Roxas has been the most out of breath than he had ever before in the class.

"All right everyone. That's it. See you all tomorrow." Axel said and he waved off the class with a smile.

Everyone grabbed their bags and as Roxas gratefully took a water bottle from Charlotte, he grabbed his bag and was about to head out the door when Axel called him. Roxas turned and saw him just toss the remote onto Coach Katie's desk.

"Stay behind for a minute?" he asks as he leans on the desk.

Roxas turns to Charlotte and asks. "Uh, Charlotte, why don't you do on ahead. I'll catch up later."

"Are you gonna be okay?" she asks.

Roxas' eyes flick to the side and back to her, and he says, "Yeah."

With that, Charlotte nods, peeks around him to look at Axel and walks off waving. Roxas turns to Axel, still sitting patiently on the desk and saunters over, not even dropping his bag; hoping Axel will get the message that he doesn't plan on staying long.

Axel's quiet, and after moments of Roxas waiting for him to say something, Roxas finally shatters the silence between them.

"Haven't you slaughtered me enough today?" Roxas asks with a smile. Releasing a long breathe for emphasis.

"I'm sorry about that. Didn't mean to kill you. Frankly I thought you were handling it well." Axel retorts.

"What was that about today?" he asks, trying not to sound to accusing.

"An evaluation." Axel simply answers.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm doing an evaluation for dancers and I wanted to see what you were made of." Axel says.

"Evaluation?" Roxas asks, the word bouncing around inside his skull.

"Yeah. I'm looking for dancers for a play my friend's producing and he needed some extra, young folks who can move." Axel explains, making jazz hands around the word "young".

He pushes himself off the desk and walks around the side to fetch his bag.

"So," Roxas starts, shifting his feet. "You think I'm good?" he asks a little shy.

Axel slings the bag over his shoulder, "Oh you're amazing, but my reviews aren't due until the end of the week, so nothing's official. But I am willing to consider you." he says with a smile.

Roxas blushes as he follows Axel out. Axel let Roxas leave first before he shuts the door. Roxas could've kept walking and leave with a simple 'Goodbye' but instead he stayed and waited as Axel locked up the studio. Then the two walked down the hall together.

"So what's the play about?" Roxas asks.

"Uh, I'm not really sure. Something about a camping trip gone wrong." Axel says.

"Gone wrong?"

"They end up being transformed into squirrels, I don't know."

Roxas laughs as they walk through the first double doors leading to the parking lot.

"No offense to your friend, but that doesn't sound too creative."

"I know, that's what I said, but he said you need to really read it to experience it's 'greatness'." Axel says putting air quotes around greatness.

"And he doesn't think that giving you a copy will help?" Roxas asks.

"Yeah sometimes I wonder if he really has the brain of a human, or a monkey." Axel jokes. "But I do know one thing, and it's that he as the attention span of a squirrel."

Roxas laughs as they walked through another set of double doors, walk down three steps and push through the final doors to enter the parking lot. Roxas' car was parked on the far left of them and he looked as Axel said goodbye and walked over to his own car.

Roxas' mouth dropped when he saw Axel walk by it. A black Ford GT with a racing stripe down the middle. The headlights flickered and the car beeped as Axel opened the back door and tossed his bag in the back seat. He looked up and waved one final time to Roxas before getting in the car.

Roxas weakly waved back and made his slow trek to his own car. He got in, placing his gym bag in the passenger seat and started the engine, but didn't take off yet. He still watched as the GT smoothly flowed out of its parking space and exited the lot.

The engine to Roxas' mustang purred as he pulled on his seat belt and exited after it. When he got home, he dropped his bag in the foyer and called out for his mom.

"I'm in here honey!" she replied. And her tone was overly excited.

_What now? _Roxas asks himself as he enters the kitchen.

His mom was at the stove stirring a pot of spaghetti, Roxas' favorite dinner, struggling to hide a smile.

Roxas asks. "What's going on?"

"There's something in the mail for you." Is all she says, motioning her head to the table.

A single envelope saw lying on the table, right next to an old newspaper from last week. Roxas looks to his mom and she only smiles more. He smiles in return knowing something good happened.

And then it hit him.

He quickly glances at his mom before speed walking over to the table and picking up the envelope. In the upper right corner, it says, 6838 Rose Choreography Studio, Twilight Town.

Oh god.

It's here.

But he only sent his application a week ago.

He turns to his mom. "It's here?"

She nods and jumps with excitement. "Open it!"

She moves away from the stove, wipes her hands on her floral patterned apron and stands behind Roxas. Thankfully giving him room instead of breathing down his back.

Roxas breathes. He slides his finger under the seam of the envelope and rips it open slowly. He peeks inside. Only one sheet of paper.

Roxas' heart sink, but he pushes through.

"Well?" his mom goes.

Roxas scans the first sentence of the letter while turning to face his mom.

"I got in!"


	5. Chapter 5

That evening, Roxas' parents celebrated by cooking Roxas' favorite dinner. Spaghetti and meatballs in his mother's homemade marina sauce. Afterward, he made sure his mom had memorized the address to the studio. Roxas would drive himself, but the one bummer for the night was that his car had to have the oil changed.

So his only other solution was to have his mom drive him there since both his parents needed their cars. But nothing could ruin his day now. Later around six p.m., Roxas went to go and tell Charlotte the news.

Charlotte wanted to celebrate with a movie night in her basement. Roxas quickly packed a few simple pants and shirts and headed over with the help of his mother. Roxas and Charlotte were those friends that could have a guy and girl sleepover and not have it be a big deal, they were that close.

Charlotte had an impressive basement. It was basically her theatre room. There was a fireplace on one side, above it was an HD plasma screen. A black velvet couch curved into a half circle faced the TV and had multiple cup holders and a small hiding place in one of the arms of the recliners for remotes.

She's from a big family, and they hosted most of the parties.

Plush pillows, bean bag chairs and fleece blankets were spread across the floor so that they could sit with their backs pressed to the couches and watch their movies in the upmost comfort. Behind the couches were a popcorn machine, candy machine and a soda fountain.

"Man Charlotte, your basement's awesome." Roxas said as he pushed down on the butter pump.

"Thanks. It's always a big hit with the family." She replies as she changes the input of the TV.

Roxas hops over the couch and plops down in the cushioned seat next to her. "Popcorn?"

"Sure." She says taking a handful. "So, it's your night. What do you want to watch?"

"Um," Roxas places down the jumbo size popcorn holder and walks up to her extended collection of movies. All organized by genre.

Roxas wasn't a big fan on horror movies. Sometimes he preferred musicals, just to watch the choreography.

"How about a romantic comedy?" he asks.

"Sure!" Charlotte replies happily.

Roxas then pulled out the first movie and after setting it in the player, settled down next to Charlotte on the floor. They watched _"Love Actually"_, then _"She's the Man", "The Proposal"_; and Charlotte even got him to watch a few Nicholas Sparks films.

She asked if he wanted to watch _"Legally Blonde 2"_, but Roxas denied. The first one was great, but he said the second one bites.

Soon once they were out of agreeable options, Roxas just flipped through channels while Charlotte went upstairs to fetch the pizza they ordered. Two boxes so one each. Roxas loved half cheese, half pepperoni. Charlotte got a veggie pizza with cheese sticks.

As Roxas flipped through the channels, he let Charlotte steal slice of cheese. She bit and drew back and a long string of it stretched until she severed it with her teeth.

"You know, I'll have probably gained so much weight by the end of this night." Roxas said as an episode of "George Lopez" came on. He sank back into the seat of the couch.

Charlotte giggle, "Aw, I didn't know you cared about your weight."

"Well I kind of have to now. I mean who knows where these choreographers can get me to." Roxas said.

"Oh come on Roxas. Don't go all blonde on me now." She said and Roxas gave her an amused glare and she just laughed.

Charlotte knew how much Roxas hated blonde jokes. Not because he was blonde, but just because he found it offensive for girls. Charlotte told him how she never really saw him as a blonde, he had the attitude more of a brunette. But still, that didn't make it any less offensive, and Charlotte loved to tease him about it.

"Seriously," she said finishing her slice then tossing the crust onto her plate. "this is the time to celebrate. And besides, it'd take much more than one junk night to make you fat." As she's saying this, she reaches over and lifts Roxas' gray loose tank top, exposing his abs.

Roxas laughs and smacker her hand away. "Stop it."

"Now come on, eat this slice." She said handing him another slice of pepperoni pizza.

"No." he said.

"Come on!"

"No! I'm full!" Roxas said.

The two were laughing as Charlotte crawled on top of Roxas, straddling his hips as she tried to get him to eat the slice. He managed to block her with his hands while also making sure she didn't spill any sauce on the floor.

"Charlotte, come on!" Roxas says through his laughter.

Finally she was laughing so hard she gave up and rolled off, lying next to him. Her highlighted chestnut hair fanning out across the pillow. Her Celtic cross necklace falling back and getting lost in it.

Strangely, she looked very attractive with her hair down like that. It reached about to the middle of her chest and it was naturally straight. She was wearing a cute pair of Snoopy pajama shorts along with one of Roxas' blue and white button-up plaid shirts pulled over a black tank top.

"This is so fun." She said with a smile.

"It is. When I make it to the big time, we're so doing this again." Roxas said as he shifted forward, then lying on his back.

"Oh, so now you're so sure?" she teases.

"Hell yeah." Roxas replies and she giggles. "We'll invite everyone and we'll party in the basement of my mansion."

"Oh." Charlotte adds in.

"And we'll have endless fun at the bowling alley."

"Bowling alley?" she interrupts.

"Let me dream here." He retorts. "And then we'll just stay up watching old movies like tonight and have endless foods."

Suddenly a knocking of knuckles on his head breaks his thoughts. "Hello! Earth to Roxas! If you get anymore out there you're going to need a space suit." She cracks.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so excited!" he said as he got up and propped himself up on the couch, crossing his legs.

"I know." Charlotte says joining him. "But remember what you told yourself, don't get your hopes too high."

She says this as she crawls up onto the couch and snatching a pillow, she rests her head on Roxas' legs as he extends them out to rest on the ottoman, crossed at the ankles. Roxas pets her head as an episode of "Friends" comes on after the credits.

"Easier said than done." he comments.

"Just remember?" Charlotte says as Roxas' hand makes her suddenly drowsy as it trails down to rubbing her shoulder.

"I will." He promises. "I'm actually nervous."

"Why?" she asks quietly, and Roxas can tell she's trailing off.

"Because there's so many other great dancers I'm up against. What if I'm not good enough?" he asks doubting himself.

"Well, they picked you for a reason. I'm sure you'll be fine." She says.

"I hope you're right." Roxas says.

He then feels Charlotte's shoulders relax, and she's asleep.

About midway through the night, Charlotte and Roxas both woke up and couldn't really get back to sleep. Then Charlotte snuck upstairs and snatched her guitar; a black Epiphone DR-100. She wanted Roxas to sing. He sighed, only singing on special occasions; then again, this could count.

"What should I sing?" Roxas asks.

Charlotte ponders for a moment, biting her bottom lip in the process. Then she leans over and whispers it in Roxas' ear, as if her whisper could wake her parents. Roxas smiles and first did the standard tuning of the guitar.

"Do you have a capo?" He asks. Charlotte nods in reply and rushes upstairs.

It was a nicely crafted acoustic guitar that sports a select spruce top and mahogany body and neck. This guitar epitomizes focus on affordable quality. Built with chrome hardware, precision construction, and rosewood fingerboard with dot inlays

She soon comes stomping down the steps with a silver trigger capo in her hand.

"Little louder, I think Satan's still asleep." Roxas teases.

Charlotte playfully smacks his shoulder and plops down next to him. After placing the capo between the third and fourth fret, he placed his fingers on the string and strummed the intro to the song.

Bb. F. Gm. Eb.

"_Back when I was a child, _

_Before life removed all the innocence._

_My father would lift me high, _

_And dance with my mother and me and then, _

_Spin me around 'till I fell asleep._

_The up the stairs he would carry me._

_And I knew for sure, _

_I was loved."_

Charlotte had pulled down her thick comforter, wrapped herself up like a cocoon and snuggle down as Roxas sang, falling into a trance.

"_If I could get, another chance, another walk, another dance with him,_

_I'd play a song that would never, ever end. _

_I would love, love, love,_

_To dance with my father again."_

It didn't take long until Charlotte once again felt drowsy. As Roxas strummed the strings, he let the music hypnotize Charlotte into her dreamland. Then after, an hour of strumming to his own music, he placed it down, and went to bed.

The next morning, Charlotte's parents were more than happy to drive Roxas to school; which was the biggest relief to Roxas seeing as how his own parents let him sleepover at his friend's house on a school night. Luckily it was Thursday, so Roxas' parents had a soft spot since it was the second to last day of the week.

Before they completely crashed last night, Roxas was able to get Charlotte to go to the audition with him tomorrow. Takes away some his nerves if someone were there with him. While he's learning the moves tomorrow, and having a week after that, he's still as nervous as he would be if the audition was tomorrow.

Roxas threw on his newly washed black sweatpants and a white V-neck. He rinsed his mouth out with Charlotte's mouthwash and would just substituted brushing his teeth with his mint gum. He then just pulled on a gray beanie and his Nike sandals.

Charlotte's parents were pretty laid back and Roxas liked that. Probably the reason why he liked Charlotte so much. They first made the stop to Roxas' school first. Charlotte went to some rival school a few miles down. They loved to visit each other during games. Roxas thanked them before stepping out and grabbing his bag.

One thing Roxas didn't think through was carrying his duffle bag into school. It'd be fine in his locker, but Roxas had enough school crap to carry as it is. But on the bright side, he felt so comfy and lazy today, and with him gaining the audition, nothing could ruin his mood.

Once at his locker, he stuffed the bag into the locker, knocking over a few binders in the process. He swears under his breath, and as he's reaching down to pick up a packet from his English class, a soft hand with slender fingers reaches down and picks it up. Roxas looks up and sees Olette; her sparkly green eyes gleaming with happiness.

"I believe this is yours." She says handing him the half-completed packet.

"Thanks." Roxas says with a charming smile.

"So . . ." Olette urges.

"So . . . what?" Roxas replicates.

"You seem in a good mood, what's up?" she asks, her own little smile sneaking across her pink lips.

"Can you keep a secret?" Roxas asks, leaning his locker door almost closed while simultaneously leaning close to Olette.

"Yeah."

"Good so can I." he tricks.

"Aw, come on Roxas!" Olette amusingly wines. "Tell me!"

"Wait until everyone gets here. Better yet, I'll wait until lunch."

"No, come on!" she begs and Roxas just laughs.

"Trust me, I want to wait until everyone's there." Roxas says, and on cue, the bell rings.

And just like that, Olette seemed to let it go. "Op, late bell. Can I borrow your Social Studies book?"

Roxas fetches his U. S History book from the top shelf and hands it to her.

"Thanks, bye!" she says as she runs down the hall.

Roxas waves to her before fishing out his Trigonometry book and heading upstairs for class. The day goes by and soon lunch is already here. Olette took it upon herself to make sure everyone was at their table so that Roxas could give his big news.

"You know you didn't need to do this." Roxas says as he sets down his lunch bag.

"Oh yes I did." She says before sitting down.

"So what is this news Olette's been dying to know?" Pence says as he takes an enormous bite from his sandwich.

"Uh, well first you might want to swallow that." Roxas cautions, and after a slight funny pause, Pence swallows.

"So . . ." Sora urges on.

Roxas pauses purposely for effect and smiles. "I got the audition!" he says smacking his palms on the table.

The girls all scream and rush around the table to hug Roxas and the Sora and Hayner cheer. Most eyes fly to them and Roxas only smiles as Kairi, Namine and Olette wrap him in a bear hug. All were saying congratulations over one another and Roxas only smiled as he watched them. They were all suddenly planning celebratory parties and lunch plans.

"Whoa, whoa whoa. Relax. I only gained the audition, the actual tryouts aren't for another week." Roxas clarifies.

"So what." Hayner said. "We're going out for some celebratory ice cream!"

"Isn't it a little early to be celebrating, Hayner?" Pence interjects. "I mean the actual tryout isn't for another week, like Roxas just said."

"Trust me guys, no one can beat Roxas. He's a totally shoe-in for the audition." Hayner retorted while placing a hand on Roxas' shoulder.

"When's the audition?" Kairi asks.

"Tomorrow, from seven to nine-thirty."

"You are totally going to rock it!" Sora exclaims.

Roxas shyly laughs as lunch ends and it's off to his next class. He tried to keep himself from running and screaming with excitement around the school.

He tried to keep himself calm as the day dwindled on into the next. Finally Friday had arrived.

It really didn't even feel like school as his mind kept wondering out into what the audition will hold. What style of dance, the music, and the moves. What if he couldn't get it right? What if he wasn't good enough? Would it all have been a waste of time?

A sudden smack of paper on his desk snaps him back to class. Roxas flinches in his seat and looks up to see Professor Vexen standing in front of him. The top of the paper smothered between his thumb and folded forefinger. His face wasn't the most welcoming.

"Let's be more attentive in class, shall we Mister Roxas?" he pronounced. His mouth contorting around every vowel and syllable to make sure Roxas could not misunderstand.

Roxas gave a soft nervous laugh before saying, "Yes sir."

Vexen then left the paper face down on his desk and continued passing it out to the rest of the class. Roxas flipped the paper over and held it in his hands. It was their quiz from Tuesday.

82%. B.

Good enough. And especially with the fact that he barely studied for it made it that much more acceptable. He glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw his partner's result.

67%. D.

Roxas smiled as Professor Vexen made it back to the front of the room and started going over the quiz. Roxas' feet kept tapping the tile, his leg bouncing up and down as his earnest built up more. Constantly looking at the clock only to find it changed by a minute.

After the bell rang, Roxas allowed himself this one chance of excitement. He sprang up out of his seat and bolted down the hallway. Everyone's eyes were on him, wondering if maybe someone had died since he was practically sprinting. He luckily put in the combination to his locker before class. He pried open the door and pulled out his duffle bag, slamming the locker with his hip.

He had to take the bus home, but the ride was short as he prepped through everything that could possibly happen. Remembering to throw in that he had to pick up Charlotte. Once the bus made his stop, he ran off and to his house. Thankfully, his mom was already home.

Roxas tossed aside his school clothes and pulled on his usual dance gear. His mom had made dinner, but Roxas denied it, knowing he wouldn't be able to keep it down. After only accepting an apple and water, he made sure to leave a note on the kitchen table for his Dad.

As she revved up the engine, Roxas made a clear spot for Charlotte in the back seat. His mom drove into Charlotte's block and found her waiting outside her home; dressed in a soft blue tank top and navy blue booty shorts. His mom pulled up and rolled down the window.

"Need a lift?" he teases, and she only replies by seductively bending forward and lifting her thumb in the normal hitchhiker stance. They both laugh as she steps in.

"Hi Mrs. Henderson." She says sweetly.

"Hi sweetie." She replies.

"Excited" she asks, tossing her bag to her feet.

"Nervous, really."

"Come on! You'll be fine!" she insists, pulling on her seatbelt.

"What if you don't make it?" Roxas asks as his mom pulls away from the curb, making a U-turn and entering the main road.

"I don't care, I'm just here for moral support." She responds with a smile.

Roxas' mom makes left turns and right as Roxas read her the directions. His mom made her own modifications and they soon got to the station in half the time it would've taken had they followed the original directions.

One thing Roxas hopes he inherited from his mom was the ability to know the roads. She knew every road they've been on like the back of her hand and she could give anyone clear directions.

When they arrived at the station, Roxas even gave his mom a kiss goodbye as she handed him the money. He didn't even mind the teasing from Charlotte, because he knew she thought it was sweet deep down. And also it was one of the things in his life that eased his nerves.

The studio was on the other side of town, Roxas mom was just their ride to the station. Granted it would've been a more fun ride, but he never would've made it in the time his mom did.

Roxas and Charlotte walk in and Roxas pays for two tickets. They then hurry up the steps and into the passenger car. They pick their seats and Charlotte gives him the window seat. She then pulls out her music and plugs in her earbuds.

Fetching out his own ipod, he unwraps the wires and plugs in his own music. He let his body relax as he sunk back into the seat looking out the window. The buildings of the town passing them by in a whirl of color. The train humming across the tracks, vibrating through his muscles was strangely soothing.

Soon the train came to a stop, at Sunset Station; rusted brakes screeching and the steam deflating through the whistle and vents. Roxas taps Charlotte awake and the two stepped out as the door slides open. Charlotte does a long stretch, then resting her hands behind her head as they walked down the steps.

Roxas pulls out a folded piece of paper from his pocket and stops at one of the landings on the stairs. "Okay, it says here that the studio's in Sunset Terrace." He points out. "It says it's a few blocks down from Sunset Hill."

"Okay, let's go!" Charlotte says with excitement.

"Remember we're looking for a sign with a rose on it." Roxas said.

The two wondered around the Terrace for a few minutes until they managed to find an old English-styled sign with a red rose on it reading, "Rose Dance Studio"

"I'm guessing this is it?" Charlotte joked, and she and Roxas both laughed as they entered through the double doors.

A sweet scent of tropical mango hits their noses and they find a reception desk at the center of the room. By the doors, there were two fake trees, on the one side, there was a cushioned bench built into the wall for waiting. On the other side, a long hallway leading into the back area which Roxas assumed one could only go back there with authorization.

The receptionist looked like the woman who ran the Accessory Shop back in town. A young blonde with blue eyes and her hair pulled into a French braid. She had on a headset, but it didn't look like she was taking a call.

She looks up and gives a friendly smile. "Hi, can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Roxas. I'm here for an audition?" he says.

"Okay, one minute." She says as she types into the keyboard.

Roxas look to his right and finds Charlotte browsing a wall of trophies. First place trophies, and ribbons hanging on the wall. This place meant business.

"Okay Roxas. Here you are. And who's your friend?" she asks.

"Oh, this is Charlotte. I brought her along as a guest. I hope that's allowed." He says, suddenly realizing the trouble he could be in.

"That's fine, she's allowed to look into the choreography, but she's unfortunately not allowed to try out." She says.

"That's fine. I'm just here for support." She jumps in.

"Very well then. Here's your pass and wristband so they know who you are." She says as she hands Roxas a neon green lanyard with an elaborately decorated ID on the end that read, 'Loud Lounge'. Then she handed him an orange and red braided wristband. Much like the ones you get at a concert when you a VIP.

Charlotte helped him tighten the band in his wrist and the woman said, "Now you can just walk down here and it's the second door on your right."

"Thank you." they say in unison.

They walk down the hallway and it becomes wider than they had anticipated. It went back further, but after they turned a corner, it became filled with doors.

"Second door on the right." Charlotte reminded.

Roxas nodded and walked slowly down the hall and opened the second door to the right. It opened into a wide room; wood floors panning across the whole room, ballet bars propped against the mirror and a stack of blue mats folded and pushed to one corner of the room.

There were several other dancers there, all Roxas' age, maybe a couple years older. Some had already fallen into their little groups and Roxas can't stop thanking himself that he invited Charlotte along.

"Wow, this place is awesome!" she says.

Roxas nods in agreement as he walks over and places his bag down a few feet away from the others, and Charlotte places hers next to his. Roxas didn't know whether or not to sit down or stay standing like everyone else. Heck, even do some stretches.

"Don't worry." Charlotte suddenly says. He looks to her. "You'll be fine."

Nonetheless, Roxas scanned the room for any signs of competition. There was an even spread of girls and guys ratio, Roxas felt more compelled to stand out amongst the boys. Most of them wore loose fitting tanks, one particularly saying Elvis on the front. Then it was just a mixture between gray, black and light gray sweatpants.

Before Roxas could decide one who's worth befriending, the door to the studio and a pair of guys walk in. The first one caught Roxas' attention.

A tall elegant man with feminine features. His hair was shoulder length and rose pink with ruffles. He had blue eyes and his lips are a pale pink. He had that youthful look to him, Roxas had to guess he was in his early twenties, possibly thirties.

He set some papers down on a desk near the back right corner of the room, and with a simple clap of his hands, everyone suddenly went quiet and gathered into a circle. Roxas was somewhere in the middle of it. Not in the back, but not very upfront.

"All right everyone. Welcome, my name is Marluxia and thank you all so much for trying out for my studio and I'm eager to see how all of you will qualify." His eyes scanned the crowd, and as he finished, they landed on Roxas.

Roxas could feel his cheeks grow warm as the man went on.

"Now you're learning everything today, and you'll have a week to rehearse and go over it, and also, for this song, there will be a freestyle part where you can show off your talent and creativity."

Everyone stays quiet and listens in. obviously, they're taking this very seriously. The sudden pressure makes Roxas nervous.

"Now this is my assistant Demyx, and he'll be teaching you the choreography. I'll be walking the room to the progress and creativity of you guys and I'll be happy to answer any question if you have any. Now with that, I'll turn it over to Demyx. Take it away." He says.

Everyone disperses and fans out across the room as Demyx introduces himself.

"Okay, hey guys. Now today we're going to be learning the choreography for "Do It Like a Dude." By Jessie J."

People bounce on their toes in excitement to the song. Roxas himself personally loving the song.

"Now if you don't know the song, then I highly recommended you go and buy it. Great piece of work. Then get a life because you spend way too much time at home." Demyx says and people chuckle. "Okay, so here we go."

He turns and everyone finds their positions around the floor, some giving Demyx too much space up front.

"Guys, come on. I'm not gonna bite." He jokes. "Come on, I'm lonely up here!"

Roxas takes a deep breath and weaves his way through the people and behind Demyx.

"See now this is more like it!" he says with enthusiasm patting Roxas on the shoulder.

Roxas shyly laughs as he shifts his feet. He glances over at Demyx.

He has cyan eyes and dirty blonde hair, the latter of which is quite distinctive. It has an odd mullet-like style, and he has several individual bangs that fall over his face. He is rather useful in appearance.

Today sporting a black tank top and sweatpants.

"Okay, so right at the beginning, she goes 'J-J-J-J-J Jessie J' okay? So at that point," Demyx shifts his feet. "you're going to step out right, then left with both your hands. 'J-J', do a little guitar movement for the second. Bring your right knee in and out. Then, Jessie J."

Demyx does a little hand dip before bringing his feet together with his hand by his head.

"So you're going to come together bring your right hand up to your head." He explains. "Then she goes, 'Stomp stomp I've arrived.' So of course you're going to stomp both feet, bring your right hand to the front, left hand to the front."

As Demyx went through the dance, Roxas tried to calm himself over the eyes Marluxia had. Blue like sapphire, but ice cold.

"All right, let's try with the music." Demyx said. He then pulled out a remote from his pocket and clicked the play button.

The thick bass of song thumped through the speakers hanging overhead. For the rest of the two hours, Roxas felt he was doing pretty well. He constantly thanked god that he didn't slip up once while Marluxia was scowering the crowd. As if he was an eagle on the hunt looking for his next meal.

By the end of the class, they had gone through the full dance with the music three times. Roxas had done it perfectly. Of course his opinion didn't mean anything if Marluxia didn't like it. This was something relatively new to Roxas; wanting to impress someone. He usually went by what felt good, so of course he had to bite his tongue and take whatever harsh criticism Marluxia had.

After the final session from the top, Demyx finally called it. Breaths of relief echoed throughout the studio. Roxas had plenty of sweat on his head and as he's wiping it away on the hem of his shirt, by habit, Marluxia talks about the audition.

"Now you'll have a week to rehearse that dance and don't forget about the freestyle part that's included. That'll show us your creativity so be, creative." He says. "Thank you all so much for coming and I hope to see you all again."

Once again, he glanced at Roxas as he reached the end of his sentence. Thank goodness Roxas was already flushed enough that no one could see the blush on his face. as he grabbed his bag, he felt Charlotte's hand on his shoulder.

"He looked at you!" she said in an excited whisper.

"I know." Roxas answered.

"You're so in!" she exclaims.

"Shh!" Roxas tells her as they leave. "Don't say it too loud."

As they walk down the steps she raises her voice. "Oh come on! I saw the way he was looking at you. He likes you!"

"I sure hope so." Roxas says as he tucks away the lanyard in the pocket of his duffle bag.

"I know so!" Charlotte says as they make their way back to the station. "Be confident!"

"Weren't you the one who said I shouldn't get my hopes high?" Roxas reminds her.

"That was before I knew how great your chances are!" she says shaking his arm in excitement. "And damn you have tight arms."

She squeezes Roxas' bicep and he shakes her off. "Stop it."

For the train ride home, both had to fight to stay awake with them being so tired after the rehearsal. They reached the station sooner than they expected, therefore ending their well-deserved nap. Roxas' mom was already waiting outside the station, car ready.

After dropping off Charlotte, Roxas practically dragged himself and his back, which seemed to have tripled in weight, into the house. The minute he stepped through the door, he let the bag drop to the floor with a loud _thump_.

"Tired huh?" his mom asks. "They worked you that hard?"

She makes her way to the kitchen and Roxas follows her. He sits down on one of the bar chairs at the counter.

"Yeah, and the pain doesn't hit you until after ward. Which is even worse."

His mom laughs as she hands him a glass of water. "All right well it's late, you should shower and get to bed."

"No argument here." He says with a smile before getting up. He kisses his mom goodbye before finishing his glass and heading upstairs.

After taking a well and long needed shower, he tosses his clothes into the hamper and just falls right into bed. His rotating fish light on, he somehow finds the strength to walk over to his desk and snoop through a few of his CD's, finding nothing to fall asleep to, he tosses them aside and snuggles down into the covers.


	6. Chapter 6

**~ So for this chapter, look up "Thriftshop" choreographed by Jasmine Meakin. ;D Xxx ~**

* * *

That Saturday morning, Roxas slept in; bluntly disregarding his usual weekend morning walks with his dog Thunder the Rottweiler. He knew he overslept when he felt a wet nose poke his own. He woke to find two brown eyes staring right at him, followed by a wine.

Roxas propped himself on one elbow and reached to scratch behind the Rottweiler's ear. "I'm sorry buddy, I'm too tired today."

The dog comes closer and rests his head on the edge of the bed and gives him 'the look'. Roxas laughs.

"I'm sorry bud." But the dog only wines with a small bark.

Roxas looks to his clock and sees it's almost ten to nine. He had already planned to visit Coach Katie today, just for a catch up on things. He planned to go at noon. Guess he could still take Thunder.

He looks back down at the Rottweiler, and the dog wags his tail. Roxas sighs in defeat. "Alright, alright."

The dog's head and ears perk up and he smiles wagging his tail excitingly as Roxas lazily climbed out of bed. He walked down the stairs into the foyer. He noticed that he left his bag by the door and just took it and propped it in the nook under the stairs. Then he entered the kitchen.

Pulling open the fridge, he decides to eat something simple since Thunder was wining and begging him to hurry. Roxas decided to settle for a fiber bar and water. He hustled up the stairs and changed into a blue pair of his basketball pants and just goes shirtless. He plugs in his music and snatches Thunder's leash.

Locking the door behind him, he secures the keys in his pocket and he and Thunder do a steady walk until they reach the end of the block. Then they do a steady jog around the neighborhood. Roxas usually takes Thunder around a small enclosed lake then through a community park, and back around to his house.

As Roxas jogged down the sidewalk, Thunder trotting by his side, they had made it halfway through the park when Thunder suddenly stopped.

Roxas paused, breathing fairly heavy. "What's up bud?"

Thunder had his ears and tail perked up and alert. And he was definitely staring something down. Roxas followed his beeline vision and he froze when he saw. His body flooded cold and his heart sped up as if he was suddenly sprinting.

Sitting over on a park bench, hunched over petting a young and beautiful Golden Retriever, sporting a pair of black sweatpants, and no shirt, was Axel. Roxas suddenly felt so conscious of himself, now wishing he had worn a shirt despite the eighty degree weather. Axel hadn't noticed them yet, so Roxas wanted to get out before they did.

"Come on Thunder." He says gently tugging the leash. But Thunder wouldn't budge. Thunder, come on."

But suddenly, Thunder yanked Roxas forward and they were heading for Axel.

"Thunder no!" Roxas tried not to say too loudly. "Come on."

But Thunder just kept pulling Roxas toward them, head pointed all the way forward. Determined to get to his destination. Axel looked up and spotted them. Roxas' heart skipped a beat. Thunder finally gave it once final yank and the leash was lost from Roxas' grip.

"Thunder!" he called.

Axel only smiled as the Rottweiler ran over and suddenly sat down as his feet. Right next to the Retriever. Roxas sighed in annoyance, now having no choice but to walk over and fetch Thunder. Axel looked up and kept petting Thunder as Roxas jogged over to the bench. They both exchanged a smile.

"Hey Roxas." He said, trying not to laugh at his dog's misbehavior.

"Hey, sorry about him." Roxas said gesturing to Thunder.

Axel only smiled and handed him the leash. "No problem."

Roxas wrapped it around his hand a few times to ensure he won't lose the grip again.

"I didn't know you lived around here." Axel said as Roxas knelt down to pet Thunder.

Roxas head snapped up. "Uh, yeah. I live around here." He lamely repeated.

_Stupid!_

"I live just down the street." He said with a lazy point. "I didn't know you lived here either."

"Actually I just moved here. I've only been here for a couple months." Axel said as his Retriever walked over to Roxas.

Roxas smiled as the dog sniffed his hand, a normal gesture for canines, then nudging his hand for petting. Roxas giggled.

"Hey she likes you." Axel said with a grin. Roxas blushed.

"Mom always said I had away with animals." He said. "How old is she?"

"Uh, about two years." Axel answered.

"She's really cute." Roxas complimented. "Now I know why he dragged me over here."

Axel laughed as Thunder walked over and started sniffing Axel's dog.

"What's her name?" Roxas asks.

"Daisy. Yours?"

"Thunder."

Thunder attempted to lick Daisy's ear, but she quickly turned away and nipped him.

"Don't let the etiquette fool you." Axel said. "She farts."

Roxas laughed as he pushed himself up. The glare of the sun made his sweating that much more noticeable. Roxas blushed and tried to calm himself down even if Axel didn't really notice anything.

But what he didn't notice was the stare Axel was giving him. Watching the sun glisten the sweat on his chest. Steaming down as it gathered whenever he breathed in.

"So what have you been up to?" Axel asks.

Roxas suddenly turns to him. "Uh, I've actually planned on visiting Coach Katie today. See how she's doing." Roxas said, making sure to eliminate any chance of making plans.

"Yeah?" Axel said coolly as he rested his arms on the plank.

"And I've been going to auditions for dancing." Roxas suddenly added before he could stop himself. And when he did, he clamped his mouth shut seconds after.

_Why did I just tell him that?!_ He thinks to himself.

"Really? Any luck?" Axel asks, so, genuinely curious.

"Uh," Roxas exchanged the leash from hand to hand. "Nothing yet, but I think I have a pretty good chance. But there's this freestyle part and I'm not that creative."

"Oh well, still. Good for you." Axel says with an honest smile. "Hope things work out."

Roxas felt his cheeks blare and he couldn't stop the stupid, goofy looking smile that crawled across his face.

"Hey listen." Axel suddenly gets up and the dogs shift and Roxas checks that their leashes don't get tangled. He looks and reddens even more as Axel approaches closer. "I've been working on some new dances, and I'd like you to come and check them out. My friend Esmeralda wants me to try them."

Roxas takes a half-step back, trying to fill his lungs with the air that's suddenly lost all its oxygen. Was he asking him out?

"If you'll be free later." Axel says, reminding Roxas of his own plans.

Roxas swallows heavily for a second. "Sure." He replies.

_What?!_

"Great. Meet me at our usual studio. Okay?" Axel says with a pleasant smile.

"Yeah, sure." Roxas replies.

"Great, I'll see ya'." Axel says before passing Roxas and walking back on the path with Daisy.

He turns and waves. Roxas waves back and as Axel starts to jog in the opposite direction Roxas was headed, the minute he was out of sight, Roxas collapsed on the bench. His stomach was in a knot, his heart was racing, and he's pretty sure he just sweated at least thirty gallons.

"What did I just do?!" he whispers to himself.

Thunder hops and places his to front paws in Roxas' lap.

"It's all your fault." He amusingly accuses Thunder.

Thunder only wags his tale and lick Roxas' chin. Roxas wipes his chin with a dramatic blach. The he kissed Thunder on his snout before standing up.

"Let's head home." He said and they jogged home.

After a pleasing warm shower, Roxas simply dressed in an underarmor long-sleeve and black sweats. He drove over to Katie's house and was happy to find her home. She said she was paying a visit somewhere later. Didn't say where, which made Roxas curious and make a mental note to ask about it later.

He knocked on the door and she answered after a few seconds. "Hey bud!"

"Hey!" he said in a funny tone.

She invited him in and the scent of banana nut bread wafts his nose. His favorite dessert.

"I smell bread." He says and makes his way to the kitchen.

"Help yourself. I made more." She said as she walked into the kitchen.

Roxas settled on one of the bar stools and takes a slice of the bread. He chomped down on the slice and the taste flooded his mouth along with the scent of the bananas. Delicious.

"I didn't know baking was a hobby of yours." Roxas said.

"Eh, just something I do when I'm bored." She says as she pours him a glass of milk.

"Ah. Thanks." He says taking the glass.

"No prob." She says returning the gallon to the fridge.

"So, where have you been?" Roxas asks after swallowing a chunk of his slice. "Why are you out of work? Everything okay?"

She giggles at his concern. "Everything's fine. I just haven't been feeling very well lately."

"You sick?" he asks.

"I think so. I had to take off because of my stomach. Oh, I'll tell ya', I was hurling up chunks. I swear I puked up those five pounds I've been trying to lose." She says as Roxas was about to take another bite of the bread.

He suddenly drops it and wipes his mouth. "And I'm done." he jokes. "You think it was something you ate?"

"Possibly. I'm going in for a checkup with the doctor tomorrow." She says as she pours more batter into a bread pan.

Roxas then notices her hair was shorter then he last saw her. "Hey did you get a haircut?" he asks.

Suddenly, while it was for a brief moment, it looked like Katie paused. She went rigid, but quickly brushed it off and said 'yeah'. Roxas stared at her for a moment as she loaded the pan into the oven. As she turns to him, her head down, wiping some flour on her dark green apron, Roxas can see a small cut on her forearm.

But instead of mentioning it, he lets it go. He knows that if she wanted to tell him, she will. And all he can do it hope that she will.

After they sat talking for three hours, Roxas loved her reaction when he told her about the audition. And while he tried to avoid it, she managed to find out about his new dance coach.

"You like him don't you?" she suddenly asks, causing Roxas to choke on his fourth slice of bread. Katie just laughs.

"What?" he asks.

"You like him." Katie repeats, declaring it a fact now.

"What? No I don't." he denies.

"Roxas, I've been your coach for years now. And I can so tell when you like someone." She says.

"How?"

"Well," she begins after placing a plate in the dish rack. "You talk about him all the time, you can't stop thinking about him, _and_ you cutely giggle every time you hear his name."

"I don't know what's scarier, the fact that you know that, or that you might know what I'm thinking." Roxas says as he gets up.

He places his plate in the water and starts to dry off the dishes.

"Ah, but you didn't deny it." She points out.

"I'm denying it. Besides none of that is true." He says.

"Axel."

And suddenly, Roxas smiles and giggles. His eyes widen and he hears Katie gasp. He turns to her and she has the biggest smile on her face.

"Oh my god."

"Don't start." Roxas stops her.

"Oh my god! You do like him!" she says.

"No I don't." Roxas denies dropping the plastic dish on the counter.

"Yes! You do! Oh my god you guys would look so cute together!" she starts to rant.

"Stop it!" Roxas says. But the fact that he's blushing only makes it worse.

Katie suddenly hugs him and he tries to fight her, but they're both laughing.

"This is so cute!" she squeals. "Do your parents know?"

"No." Roxas said in a blunt voice. The tone saying, 'No duh they don't.' "You're the only person who knows, so don't say anything."

Katie does the cheesy zipping her lips shut gesture and throws away the key.

"So," she starts again, as Roxas makes his way back to the bar stool, then pretending to flip through a magazine. "Are you meeting him tonight?"

Roxas doesn't answer; instead, he looks up and just smiles. Katie gasps again and she jumps in excitement. Her childish personality makes her timeless.

"Where?!" she pries.

"At the studio. He wants to teach me some new dances he received from his friend." Roxas explains.

"Oh my god, okay. Well, when you two are dancing, make sure to get close. Like nose to nose, that's a turn on." She says, and Roxas suddenly freezes as she explains.

"Katie,"

"Also, don't be afraid to caress his face if you do ballroom. . ."

"Katie. . ."

"Oh and keep the floors clean, I just had them waxed."

"Katie!" Roxas snaps.

"What?"

"Nothing is going to happen. We barely know each other." He reminds.

"But you want something to happen, don't you?" she slyly asks. She traces her finger on the granite countertop, resting her cheek on her palm.

Roxas suddenly flashes images of what could happen. The two of them dancing around, alone, in the studio. No one around. Then Axel's lips touching his own. How soft they would feel.

His cheeks redden like a beet, and Roxas drops the magazine and says, "I'm out of here."

Leaving Katie laughing in the kitchen. He's smiling while he grabs his coat and puts on his shoes.

She follows him to the door and show shim out. He needed to go anyway. His date, or gathering with Axel was in an hour.

"I'll see you later." She says and Roxas waves her off.

He drives off in his car, thankful he had already packed his bag in the back; sparring him another trip back home and needing to explain himself to his parents. He decided to skip on lunch and just decided to go. And now that he's filled up on Katie's banana bread, he wouldn't have an appetite anyway.

He'd already left a note to his mom who was off for the day and figured he'd be out for the rest of the day. Thankfully he started a habit of heading to the studio whenever he wanted to practice. Now whenever Roxas headed out, they were usually laid back about it.

Roxas pulled his car into the parking lot and noticed the black Ford GT already in the parking lot. And the lights of the hallway leading to the studio were on. The rest of the school was dark. Roxas pulled into a spot next to it and turned off the engine. He took a deep breath and snatched his bag from the back before stepping out of the car.

Walking through the hallways in school creeped out Roxas in a way that was rare. The blame going to watching too many horror movies. He finally found the royal blue double doors leading to the studio and peeked inside.

There was Axel in the same clothes as in the park, only looking freshly washed, and he was scrolling through something on his laptop. Roxas; eyes scanned down his arms. They were very muscular. He must bench-press.

Roxas slowly made his way to his face. The green in his eyes was so, amazing. Just that. The color was something unworldly. He'd never seen anything that green. And the way he poked his tongue out when he was concentrating.

_What?!_

Roxas jerks his head back as his face grows warm. He takes a deep breath and pushes through the door. Axel looks up from his concentration and smiles.

"Hey you made it." He says.

"Yeah." Roxas simply replies.

He sets down his bag by the mirror this time and strolls over to Axel.

"So what's this new dance?" he asks.

"Check it out." Axel says turning the laptop toward Roxas. "My friend Esmeralda sent me this video of her and her class."

Roxas leaned in and watched. It was online and the woman in front must be Esmeralda. The class was dancing to "Thriftshop." It was incredible. **{0:00} **After the first stanza, as when it ended.

"That's amazing." Roxas said.

"Isn't it?" Axel says smiling.

"And she said we could use this?" Roxas asks.

"Yeah. And I was thinking that if you liked it, then we could introduce it to the class."

"Yeah totally. So, do you have it memorized?" Roxas asks.

"Yeah, come on." Axel says giving him a playful tap on the arm.

For the rest of the hour, they practiced the dance and repeated it from the top several times. Roxas slipped up a few times and the two wasted most of the time goofing off. Axel would sometimes kick Roxas on purpose and throw him off. Whenever Roxas would mess up, he'd get frustrated and Axel would laugh and say 'You ruined it!'

Finally, around three o'clock, they had the dance down to the letter. Both were rather red in the face and they had to prop the doors open to the thickening air in the studio. After the final practice from the top, Roxas and Axel both shared a high-five.

"Let's celebrate with some ice cream." Axel suggested.

Roxas nodded, excited, but then he remembered, "Oh!" he says, smacking his palm to his forehead.

"What?" Axel asks.

"I left my wallet at home." He says.

"Hey, no problem. I'll pay for you." Axel says.

"You don't have to do that." Roxas said.

"I know. I want to." Axel then replies.

Roxas turns red as Axel smiles and turns to pick up his bag. Roxas then gets up and mimics his movements.

"I-I'll pay you back." Roxas promised.

"Don't worry about it. It's my treat." Axel said with a pat on Roxas' shoulder as the two walked out of the doors to the parking lot.

"Wanna drive with me?" Axel asks.

Roxas snaps his head to him. "Uh, sure." He says nervously. "Just let me put my bag in my car."

He walks over and pops the trunk of his car and places the bag inside. After he closes and secures the car, he hustles back over to Axel. Axel automatically unlocks his car and lets Roxas in on the passenger side.

While Axel places his bag in the trunk, Roxas takes a moment to study the car. It was amazing. The interior had leather seating and a Pandora player. Roxas was so occupied, he barely heard what Axel had said to him.

Roxas jerks his head up. "What?"

"I said it's open." Axel repeats.

Roxas simply nods and gets in. Axel gets in after him and starts the engine. He turned the radio by habit and it played a song by Taylor Swift, but Roxas couldn't tell. Both the boys clicked their seatbelts and Roxas watched as Axel shifted the car into reverse and skillfully backed out of the lot.

Once they were out on the main road, Roxas looked out the window as trees and houses zipped by.

"So, where are we going?" Axel asks.

Roxas turns to him. "You mean you don't know?" he asked with a laugh.

"I said I only just moved here." Axel defended.

Roxas just laughs as they turn a corner. Just go straight then make a left. There's this amazing place that sells great Sea Salt Ice Cream."

"Sea Salt?" Axel asks with hesitation.

"Don't knock it until you try it." Roxas says.

They wound up at a little shop called Dessert Island on Market Street. The sign outside depicted a pile of ice cream that looked like a tiny island sitting in a sea of chocolate sauce, a palm tree sticking out of the middle. Roxas rubbed his arms, cold from the breeze, as they strolled up to the storefront.

Tingling chimes announced them as they meandered through the door. Inside, the shop was small with sparse seating. This, along with the do-it-yourself decorations and chalkboard menu, gave the place a very kitschy, family-owned feel. Overhead, cheesy steel drum music warbled softly over the speaker system.

All of the decor followed a tropical theme: quaint chairs with bamboo legs encircled whicker tables, a conch shell laid out on the center of each. Along the walls, a sprawling hand-painted mural depicted an ocean-side scene, complete with sandy beach, palm trees, and tropical birds, both perched and suspended in flight, plumage displayed.

There was no one behind the counter, but the neon OPEN sign in the front window blared electric pink, and the staff door leading to the back stood ajar, as if someone had propped it open.

"Hello?" Axel called across the counter. "Anybody here?"

Roxas stepped up to the display case, peering in to find all the usual favorites sharing quarters with more daring combinations like Macadamia Mocha Madness, Pineapple Bliss, and Go-Go Guava. For a moment, he thought about taking a chance with the chocking pink Rum While You Can but in the end decided to default to his all-time favorite – Banana Fudge Swirl.

"Yeah can I get a Chocolate Malt," Axel asked nicely. "Hey Roxas, you know what you want yet?" he heard Axel ask.

Roxas wandered down the long line of contenders to where Axel stood waiting, trailing a finger beneath the little rectangular plagues that listed the description of each ice cream.

"I'll take a scoop of Banana Fudge in a cup, please." He finally asked.

Roxas heard the click of the register keys and leaned his hip against the softly humming ice cream case. He stared through the glass, thinking about his audition and how well the routine had gone. In fact, all he had to do was tighten the middle section, perfect his body roll, and make a few adjustments on his free style section.

Of course he could always sharpen his moves, and if he could work on landing his footwork a fraction of a second sooner, he'd be in perfect sync for the group tryout.

Roxas felt the casing vibrate and looked to see the employee had opened the case and was starting on fixing their orders. Roxas pushed himself off and stepped back as the worker scraped into the chocolate fide, behind him, Roxas could see the plastic casing for his Banana Fudge.

He turned to see Axel fold up his wallet and disperse it to his pocket. He looked and smiled and walked and stood next to Roxas. Roxas stuffed his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth.

"What are you thinking about?" Axel asked as the worker carefully placed the plastic lid on Roxas Banana Fudge.

"Just my audition." Roxas said as he patted his thighs with his hands inside his pockets.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Axel insisted.

The worker comes to the front of the counter and says. "Banana Fudge Swirl?"

"That's me." Roxas said raising his hand. He walked over and thanked the employee with a smile as he handed Roxas a plastic spoon.

He walks back over to Axel as the worker starts to work on his order. "I don't know, I mean," Roxas paused as he took a spoonful of banana and chocolate ice cream. "we're doing a dance to 'Do It Like a Dude', and while it's not something that's completely out of my realm, but it's still pretty new to me."

"Well you took on our new dance pretty well." Axel said.

Roxas blushed as he took his Chocolate Malt. The employee exchanged glances between them and raised a questionable eyebrow, but Roxas only stuffed another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth as his cheeks got warmer.

"Thank you." Axel said and after snatching a couple extra napkins, he walked over and led Roxas out of the shop.

"You two have a nice day." the employee called.

"You too!" Roxas called back.

"Thanks!" Axel said overlapping one another.

The two hopped into the car, and once Axel started the engine, the car's clock read four fifteen. "You wanna head back to the studio?" Roxas asks.

"I have a better idea." Axel said as they pulled out of the lot.

"W-where are we going?" Roxas asks nervously.

"Don't worry about it." He said with a smile.

"Axel you know my car's back at the studio." Roxas reminds.

"I know." Is all he says.

The next thing Roxas knows, they've winded up at Sunset Terrace.

Roxas walked through the archway and watched as a train roared out across the tracks. Several civilians walked about and the sun was a beautiful light orange with purple clouds streaming across the distance.

"Come on, this way." Axel said as he stepped up to Roxas' side.

He took Roxas' hand and Roxas blushed as Axel led him through the small streets of Sunset Terrace. Roxas tried to keep a steady grip on his ice cream as Axel led him toward Sunset Hill. Roxas didn't even care he as holding hands with a boy. All he did care about was that he was smiling.

Axel's hand enclosing his. His hand was so, manly. Yet it had the gentlest grip, when Roxas had imagined it could snap his fingers in half.

They walked up the hill and when they reached the top, the small replica clock tower posted at the top of the hill, like the one at the Station, chimed five o'clock. "I'm guessing you've been here before." Axel asked as he released Roxas' hand.

Roxas looked out across the Terrace. "Yeah, I have. But the last time I was here it was for an individual study project."

"Bummer." He heard Axel say.

Roxas looked behind and saw him sitting on a wooden bench planted near the simple border fence line around the hill. Roxas walked over and joined him, his own ice cream already half melted.

"Maybe I should've just ordered a shake." Roxas jokes.

On cue, a soft melodic tone erupted from the tower. It echoed across the terrace and set the mood for the setting of the sun. Roxas gazed around as the music played. The hill was remotely for sight-seeing. Fresh green foliage hugs the base of the tower, its branches curving like a bell, its leaves brushing the ground.

The two lights give of a warm buttery glow as the sky slowly bleeds into a softer orange. Roxas had just finished his Banana Fudge when he suddenly shivers.

"Are you cold?" Axel asked as he finished the last of his sugar cone.

"Yeah a little." Roxas said as he rubbed his arm. "I meant to bring a jacket."

"Well, here."Axel said.

Roxas looked over and saw Axel removing his jacket. Roxas blushed.

"Oh, no. You don't have to do that. You'll get cold." Roxas insisted.

"Don't worry about it." Axel only said as he handed it to Roxas.

Roxas blushed. He took the jacket and pulled it on to not seem rude. As he did, Axel took the empty cup and walked over to dump it in the trash. The jacket reached Roxas at mid-thigh. It was fleece like, and was a dark green and purple plaid pattern. The color unfolded and the corners braised just below Roxas' cheekbones as the wind blew.

His jacket smelt of something beautiful. Not to sharp or spicy, but soft and, sexy. Roxas pulled the collar up to his ears as his cheeks continued on their endless journey to turn crimson red. He snuggled down into the fabric and hugged himself as Axel came walking back over.

"Are you that cold?" Axel asks.

Roxas looks, peeking through his blond bangs. "Uh, a little." He said muffled.

Axel sat down next to him and suddenly drew his arm around Roxas' shoulder and drew him close. Axel rubbed his hand on the back of Roxas back and sometimes on his shoulder. Roxas' cheeks flared red. Axel didn't seem to notice as he just stared ahead at the sunset.

Roxas slowly turned his head to see him. The sun was reflecting beautifully off his features. Highlighting his flaming red hair, those astounding green eyes. Roxas was paying s much attention, he didn't notice he was leaning on Axel's shoulder.

Axel looks down and sees him, but Roxas doesn't turn away. Mesmerized. Axel only smiles. He doesn't say anything.

Axel's gaze wanders to Roxas' lips, and he can't see anything but a thin sprinkling of chocolate, gathering at the corner of his mouth. Roxas tries to stay still as Axel raises a steady hand and presses his fingers gently against Roxas' lips. Roxas' breath catches, a tiny sound that makes them realize how close they're standing to one another.

Warmth rushes through Roxas as Axel's gentle fingers glide over his face. His cheek, then slowly drifting toward his neck. He feels Roxas swallow, and Axel dips his face towards him.

"Axel?" Roxas' voice is soft, but the sound of his name slaps come sense into him.

Axel stops, squeezes his eyes shut, the moment slowly melting away, draws away and swears.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm sorry." Axel said as he sniffed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"For what? Swearing?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah sure." He simply said.

"Axel there's no need to be sorry." Roxas said.

But Axel got up and brushed off the nonexistent dust from his pants.

_Please no,_ Roxas begged as Axel stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Maybe I should take you home." He said.

Roxas felt his chest shrivel with disappointment. Did he feel guilty about it? He shouldn't. Strangely, Roxas didn't have a problem with Axel almost kissing him. Was that so strange?

"Axel," Roxas started, but his voice caught and he stopped; knowing if he continued any further his voice would crack.

"It's getting late." Axel said with a motion of his head.

Roxas stared out over the horizon and saw the last piece of the diminishing sun was a slit from disappearing. His eyes darted to the clock and it read nine-fifteen. His nerves settled knowing he had an actual reason to get home, even if he was trying to avoid what had nearly happened.

"Right." Roxas said as he got up.

"You okay?" Axel asks.

"Yeah." Roxas lied. He pulled the jacket tighter around him, as if thinking it'll fade if he lets go. "I need to pick up my car."

Apart from wanting to be alone, if he forgot his car at school it'd give him yet another confrontation from his parents. The only silver lining is how late Roxas usually stays when he claims to be going to practice.

"Right." Axel agreed as he walked past Roxas.

Roxas took one last look behind him at the sunset and then followed. The drive back was relatively quiet, and that was to be expected. They'd have to deal with it, but it seems they silently agreed to deal with it tomorrow. Roxas stared out the window as the world passed by in a blur of darkened colors.

Once back at the studio, Roxas hopped out and pulled his keys from his pockets. He heard Axel exit the car and walk around to the passenger side. Roxas looks over his shoulder and sees him leaning against the passenger door. Just watching him, with a small smile.

Roxas does his best to imitate it, and opens his door.

"Drive safe, okay?" he suddenly hears Axel say. Roxas turns and sees him still smiling, but knowing it's just masking sadness.

Roxas smiles and says, "Yeah." Though it was barely audible.

But before Roxas got in the car, he had just opened his passenger door when he suddenly turned around and rushed Axel. He pecked Axel on the cheek and whirled around and got in his car, not even sparing a second glance at Axel's stunned face.

He managed to sneak a peek at Axel before pulling out into the street. He was rather pink in the face, a hand to the cheek Roxas kissed and he was fighting back showing his teeth through his smile. Roxas bashfully smiled in unison.

After the head light of Roxas' Mustang faded, Axel was about to lock up the studio when he noticed something glisten as he walked to the door. He stepped back down and saw it was a neon green lanyard with an ID on the end. Roxas must've dropped it while he was putting his bag in the trunk.

Axel's heart sank and his face contorted into a scowl as he read the label. _Rose Dance Studios_. He looks back into the direction of Roxas' long gone car. He looks to the ID. Nostrils flare with anger as he can just hear his mocking laughter. Axel clutches the ID in his hands and shoves it into his pocket before getting in the car and driving home.

Roxas walked in and was spared a lecture from his parents about calling for updates. But he had to explain what had happened to spare his parents the worry. Roxas tried to swerve around how he and Axel almost kissed, but he noticed his mom get an unusual smile when he mentioned they went out for coffee.

After Roxas finished, he waited anxiously for his parents to say something, then his father said. "No more questions Mr. Roxas. You're dismissed."

Roxas smiled as he said. "Yes sir." Adding a prominent bow.

Roxas knew that when his father made 'Law&Order' quotes, he was off the hook. His parents laughed as he headed up the stairs. He took his shower and headed straight to bed. But before he could, something stopped him. He looked across his floor to his desk and saw the plaid jacket draped across the back of his chair.

He couldn't help but smile at it. And in turn, he got up and walked over to his desk. He traced his fingers along the fleecy fabric, remembering how soft it was on the hill. Suddenly it hit him that this was probably the reason why his mom was smiling so much.

He pulled it on over his star patterned pajamas and took his laptop to bed with him. Thunder laid curled into a black and brown ball at the foot of the bed.

For the next two hours he simply browsed his computer, watching random videos, listening to music, all while snuggled into the fabric of the jacket. He could feel his cheeks grow warm as his thoughts drift back to the moment on the hill. He smiled as he began thinking about how soft Axel's lips would feel pressed to his own. The warmth they'd give. Tracing down his neck. . .

Roxas shook his head and ruffled his hair. "C'mon, snap out of it." He commands himself. Thunder lifts his head and perks his ears. "How about we get to bed?" he asks and Thunder barks.

Roxas closes the laptop and sets it on the floor just at arm's reach and burrows into his sheets. Just as he closed his eyes, Thunder suddenly whined. Roxas sat up and looked at his Rottweiler. Thunder whined again and looked to the window. Roxas smiled as he scooted over and propped open one window. Thunder laid his head on the windowsill and after a sigh, his eyes close.

The next morning, Roxas was sent out on some errands for his mother. As he headed toward Market Street, he felt his phone vibrate and it was a text from Katie. He would've read it, but he was already at the candy shop before he could. He simply tucked it away into the Axel's jacket, which he was still wearing, and would see it later.

The owner, a sweet elder who goes by the name of Mayble, was at the front as Roxas approached. "Oh hello Roxas." She greets with a smile.

"Hi Ms. Mayble." Roxas says while returning the smile.

"So what brings you here, today?" she asks while her cat hops up on the counter.

"I'm here on some errands for my mom. She's looking for some fresh peppermint."

"Ah yes. I remember, she made a call yesterday to see if we have some. I'll be right back, it should be in the back." she says as she slowly turns and walks to the back door.

Roxas only smiles when she's out of sight. He busies himself with petting her cat while she retrieves the peppermint from the back. The cat purrs and rubs against his hand as he scratches behind its ear. Once Roxas obtained the candy, he thanked Ms. Mayble and headed back home.

While he was walking, he checked the message from Katie. When he read it, it seemed strange. _"Hey Roxas! I've got a job for ya! You'll love it! Meet me at my house whenever you're free! ;D"_

Roxas scanned over the message multiple times wondering what it could mean. He went to go visit her later after dropping off the groceries. He knocked on her door and she answered with the biggest smile on her face.

"Hey Roxas!" she says as she pulls him into the kitchen.

"Whoa, whoa, what's up?" Roxas ask as he rotates his arm trying to get it back into its socket.

"You will not believe it!" She said as she ran over to her laptop.

Roxas couldn't help but smile at how a twenty-year-old was capable of acting so childish. "What is going on?" he asks.

"Do you know why you love me?" she asks after tapping a key on her laptop keyboard.

"You know how to dance?" Roxas says.

"Well yes," she says laughing. "But also, because I, got you a chance to dance for Lady Gaga!" she exclaims.

For a moment, Roxas' smile fades from shock. _Did she really just say . . .?_

"Uh, hello?!" she says knocking on Roxas' forehead. "Anyone in there? You're not gonna pass out on me are ya?"

Roxas shakes his head and tries to order his thoughts. "Did you just say . . .?"

"Yes, I did! And now you're supposed to jump up and down for joy and thank me!" she squeals snatching Roxas' wrist and jumping.

"You're not serious." He snaps back, but he was smiling.

"Oh yes I am!" she squeals. "You know my friend Natalie from college?"

"Little feet, big thighs?"

"Uh-huh. She works as the choreographer for her new upcoming music video, and they're looking for dancers and backup singers!"

"No way," Roxas says.

"Way! And I told her all about you, and she wants me to sign you up!"

"But how will she even know if I qualify? I mean there's a bunch of other capable dancers and I . . ."

"No! No! No Roxas! She wants you! I emailed her some of your videos and she thinks you'd be perfect!"

"You're not serious," Roxas repeats.

"Come look!" she pulls Roxas over to the laptop and Roxas can see she's pulled up her inbox.

Upon the thousands and thousands of emails he can see, she opened one that was titled Natalie. Roxas scrolls down and sees that Katie had sent her several videos. One being their 'Judas' dance they performed for the annual Struggle Tournament.

Roxas kept scrolling and saw a reply from Natalie: "Wow! He's really good! He's got such passion!"

Katie had replied with: "I know! And while he's only been in professional training for a year, he's really got something special. :D"

Roxas turned to Katie and she only smiles and motions him to read on. He scrolls even more down the page to find them in an instant messaging conversation.

"I like him. You know, a few of our dancers couldn't make it due to other plans and family issues, and we could use a few extras." Natalie wrote.

"Are you offering him a job?! :D"

"Yes I am. He's got talent."

"Yay! Now where will he need to be for the audition?"

"Screw the audition. I'll have him put into the first practice once everything else gets organized. I'm so excited to ad him, and if Lady Gaga likes him, he could be featured in more of her videos. "

That's the end. Roxas looks to her and she's trying to hold back from bursting into a cloud of confetti. "You're serious." He mumbles.

She nods and as if on cue, she and Roxas scream and jump in unison. Roxas pulls her into a hug and she's dying of happiness. Roxas is trying to hold back tears as she hugs his now all time favorite dance coach, ever!

"I can't believe you did that!" he exclaims, wiping his eyes before tears fall.

"Anything for you! You deserve it!" She says.

"I just can't believe it." Roxas says wiping his eyes, and bashfully laughing. "This is actually happening?" he asks.

"Yes it is." Katie clarifies as she pulls him in for another hug. "Now she hasn't emailed me back, so the set and everything must still be being organized."

"Okay," Once they pull away, Roxas asks, "Can I go tell my friends?"

"Boy, you can go tell the whole city! It's happening!" she exclaims.

"Thank you so much Katie, I owe you!" Roxas said as he grabbed the jacket.

"Don't worry about it. I'll let you know when everything's settled." She says.

"Okay!" and with that, Roxas pulled open the door and bolted out of the house.

His engine revved, and he took off, music blasting, tires squealing. Once he made it back to the Usual Spot, he was so thankful to find Hayner, Pence and Olette, resting peacefully, enjoying their favorite all-time snack, Sea-Salt Ice Cream.

Olette was the first to notice Roxas running up. "Roxas? Are you okay?"

Roxas had sprinted from the parking lot all the way up the flight of stairs and was probably red in the face, but he didn't care. He doubled over, hands on his knees and was breathing heavy. He looked around to everyone and smiled.

"What's up?" Pence asks.

The moment Roxas told them, The Usual Spot had gone from tranquility, to undying chaos. Hugs were exchanged all around and everyone was screaming with joy. Everyone was talking over one another and Roxas gave them everything that Katie had told them. Olette even broke down in tears.

"That's so amazing Roxas!" Hayner says after a friendly smack on Roxas' shoulder.

"Yeah, but she still hasn't emailed back about the whole thing and the video's still being organized." Roxas says, with slight doubt.

"Who cares?! You're in!" Pence says. "And this calls for some celebratory ice cream!"

Roxas laughs. "But you just had some, Pence."

"This is different. This is for a celebration!"

"Come on, Roxas! It's perfect for the occasion." Olette encourages.

Roxas looks around at his friends and smiles. "Okay. Just, let me call my parents. I wanna hear their reaction."

Everyone agrees and Roxas dials the number for hi home phone. His parents' reaction was no different from his friends. Screaming, laughing, possible crying. His parents agreed to let him spend the night with Hayner and the others, as long as they stayed out of trouble.

That night, everyone spent the night at Olette's house and after she told Sora and the others, Kairi and Namine brought over two of Roxas' favorite dessert. Too Much Chocolate Cake, and White Chocolate Raspberry Cheesecake. Olette added to the contribution with a Double Layer Pumpkin Cheesecake and Key Lime Pie.

Everyone celebrated Roxas' Audition with a sleepover and desserts galore. Roxas was so happy. With this and his audition Friday, how could things get better? Axel! He should tell him! As Kairi and Namine were setting up a movie, Roxas got up from his spot on the couch and fished out his phone from his pocket.

"Where are you going?" Olette asked.

"I need to make a quick call. I'll be right back." he said as he ran up the stairs.

He dialed Axel's number which he gave away the first day he was teaching. He made sure to head to the kitchen for the needed privacy. Out of earshot. The phone rang on the other end. And rang . . . and rang.

"Hello?" said the cool voice on the other end.

A thunder started in his chest.

"Hey Axel."

"Hey." He said, his voice going from cool to glacial.

Something's not right, Roxas thought to himself.

"So what's up?" Axel asked.

"Uh well," he said, groping for what she'd originally planned to say. "I just wanted to tell you that I got a job."

The previous excitement from him wanting to tell him the news, now diminished into a small feeling. As if he'd just bothered Axel at the worst time.

"Really?" Axel's voice sounding concern.

"Yeah," Roxas tried to rebuild the excitement. "You know Coach Katie? She got me a possible job, for Lady Gaga."

"Wow Roxas! That's so great!" Axel's voice now measuring a similar excitement as his friends.

"Thanks. I'm so excited." Roxas said, trying to ignore the heat that crawled up his neck.

"I'm so proud of you!" Axel said.

There's a moment of silence and Roxas can hear Axel breathing. Something was definitely up.

"Axel," Roxas started.

"I have something for you." Axel said cutting him off.

"What is it?"

"Actually, I think you might've dropped it that day you came to practice." Axel said.

"Really? What is it?" Roxas asks.

"It's a green lanyard with an ID at the end." Axel confirmed.

Roxas' heart sped up. His ID for his audition Friday. It must've fallen out of his bag when he put it in the trunk. "Oh my god! Are you serious?!" he asked.

"Yeah, I found it in the parking lot."

"_Shit!"_ Roxas hissed.

"It's fine. I have it with me. I found it, like minutes after you left." Axel said.

"Oh my god, thank you so much!" Roxas praised. Flooding with relief, who knows what would've happened hadn't Axel found it?

"Can you come and get it?" Axel asks.

"Um, maybe not tonight. Can you hold onto it, please?" Roxas nearly pleads.

"Sure." Axel simply says.

"Thank you so much for finding it Axel. I really owe you." Roxas says.

"Yeah,"

Roxas hears Olette call him from the other room. Her voice was muffled, but it sounded like she said the movie was ready. "Listen, I've gotta go. Can I come and get it after practice tomorrow?"

"Yeah, of course." Axel agreed.

"Thanks again." Roxas said smiling.

"No problem. I'll see you later." Axel said. Then the line went dead.

Roxas bit down on the insides of his mouth hard. He drew the phone away from his ear and squeezed it. Something felt wrong. He just knew it. Axel wasn't himself. But Roxas couldn't think long about it, as Kairi came into the kitchen knocking.

"Roxas, everything okay?" she asks.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah." Roxas said as he dropped the phone back in his pocket.

That night, they watched "Step Up". Apart from the girls drooling over Channing Tatum, the film was good. Roxas loved to see how the two different genres of dance could be so easily molded together. But he barely paid attention as his mind wandered to Axel and his bizarre behavior.

One could argue that he didn't know Axel that well to assume how he behaves, and yet, with the mere two weeks they've been together, Roxas just knew something was on his mind. Something that Axel either wanted him to know, or at least take the hint.

He tried to figure out what it could be, but the pounding music of the movie obscured his thoughts.

"Turn it down." He said as he rolled over and brought the cover of his sleeping bag over his head.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to their excitement over Roxas' job, they ill-calculated the days for their celebration sleepover. Both boys and girls had to either quickly wash or borrow clothes from one another as they all prepped for school the next day. Thanks to Roxas' steady-planning mind, he kept track of the days by what he did.

He walked Thunder Saturday morning, then he rehearsed with Axel in the evening. Then the next day he went out for errands for his mom, then he got the call from Coach Katie and they celebrated.

And now they're all rushing into Olette's and Roxas' car in an urge to get to school on time. Roxas had to settle for Sora's torn jeans and Riku's red flannel shirt. Not really caring about his hair, he just substituted combing it with a simply grey knit beanie.

In his car was Sora, Riku, and Pence. In Olette's, Namine, Hayner and Kairi. Thankfully they were even numbered. Both took their usual routes to school and made it in time before the late bell. Luckily, Sora and Roxas both had the same first period Biology class. Not only that, but Roxas luckily took home his book home and with the time crunch, he didn't have time to stop at his locker.

Once first period was over, Roxas headed to his locker to ease the weight of his, what felt like five hundred pound bag. As he was exchanging his textbooks and organizing them in his locker, he suddenly heard his name called.

He turned and saw Axel walking toward him. Today he had on a black loose tank, gray basketball shorts and the same Adidas sneaker. His eyes, calm to the point of emptiness, seemed to stare right through him. Hands in his pockets, balled into loose fists.

Roxas' breathe caught in his throat and his eyes widened. What did he think he was doing? What if someone saw? Roxas watched as Axel made his way to his locker. Girls passing in different directions all turning their heads to get a better look at the red-head approaching Roxas.

When Axel reached his locker, he just stood there. Not even bothering to lean against the lockers to make it seem more casual, and for Roxas deflating the thick air of awkwardness that surrounded them. Axel's eyes flicked to the inside of Roxas' locker and bounced at every inch, as if memorizing it.

"What's up?" Roxas asked.

Axel's eyes flicked to him, and Roxas went rigid. Regretting it as if he'd just disturbed Axel in an intense place of concentration.

"Can we talk?" Axel bluntly asked.

If it weren't for the way his hand seemed to tighten in his pocket, Roxas would've looked away at the feeling of his cheeks suddenly flaming.

"Uh, where?" Roxas asked as he tried to finish organizing his books.

"The dance studio."

As if a shock went through Roxas' arm, it tightened and spazzed for a quick moment, his notebook landing on the floor. Roxas kept his head facing his locker, knowing he was red.

"R-right now?" he asked.

"Yes."

Roxas peeked over his shoulder and Axel just stood there and stared, like he'd suddenly gone transparent or something. If only Roxas was that lucky.

"Um, I, I have class." Roxas said. "Maybe lunch?"

He looked at Axel and the look on his face was a mixture of disappointment, slight urgency, and annoyance. Axel moved to walk past him. That was when Roxas felt Axel's hand, which still held the morning's chill, slip against his.

Axel pressed something into Roxas' palm. Roxas' fingers curled to secure it, and for the briefest moment, clenched his. A chilling spark traveled down Roxas' spine and tingling his shoulders when Axel leaned in, close to his ear and whispered, "Fine."

In the next, he moved on, and Roxas felt himself turning to stare after him, rubbing his thumb over the smooth plastic, and metal link of the ID. He felt it flatten against his palm as he watched his back, well-shaped in his tank top.

As the crowded hallway absorbed him, Roxas felt as though someone were lifting their finger off the slow-mo button. He took a cautious looks around to see if anyone had noticed, then casually pretended that there was something he'd forgotten in his locker and opened his hand in the darkened space.

The lanyard was safe. He wrapped the lanyard around the decorated ID and slipped it into the pocket of his backpack, and hanging on the back hook of his locker.

Then he looked around again and saw Pence walk out of the library exit a few feet away from Roxas' locker.

"Hey, Pence! Wait up," Roxas called before shutting his locker door and giving his number dial a twirl.

Pence stood waiting one foot on the next step as Roxas jogged over to join him. They casually talked until they had to depart for their next classes. As Roxas tried to occupy his mind with schoolwork, the thought of what could possibly await him down in the studio with Axel, kept crawling in with every slight thing that reminded him of it.

Soon lunch came and since Roxas didn't have a packed lunch, he settled for today's special. Until the reminder of meeting Axel bolted into his mind like a flash of lightning. He stopped as he was on the third of the four steps leading up to the cafeteria.

He would've turned and gone around, but cutting through the lunch room was the quickest way to the studio since it led out to one of the school's entrances, then turn left and your down in the underground track.

Roxas took a deep breath and pushed through the double doors. The through the cafeteria was the easy part, but his nerves built up as he made his way toward the exit, running on pure nerve. He could feel eyes on him as he passed through. No doubt due to the 'incident' at his locker.

Once out, he released a heavy breathe he was holding. He makes his way down to the underground track and to the studio. He paused at the blue painted double door. He peeked through the rectangle window and saw Axel looking at something on his laptop. His one hand holding his chin in a thinking posture. He was scrolling through something.

Roxas pushed through the door and Axel's attention was automatically diverted. Roxas was hesitant as they exchanged shy smiles. He already gave Roxas his ID back, what did he want to talk about?

"Hey." Roxas started.

"Hey." Axel merely replied.

Roxas shifted his feet before talking again. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Axel's lip went into a straight line and he bit his bottom lip. He closed his laptop, and Roxas got the uneasy feeling that this was going to be a long discussion. Axel stood up and moved to the side of the desk, now facing Roxas and simply leaned against it, folding his arms.

"So, I understand your auditioning for Rose Studios." He started.

Roxas got an uneasy, twisty feeling in his stomach as he began to piece together everything that had to do with Axel's strange behavior. He tried his best to ignore the fear that flared in though his insides, like dry tinder catching flame.

He didn't know what Axel was like if he lost his temper. He'd seem like the kind of person who hardly ever did, but if he did, it could be total lair-of-the-dragon-king, complete with fire breathing and fuming eyes.

Roxas shoved his hands in his pockets. "Yeah. I called their number, and they gave me an audition."

"How'd it go?" he asked.

Roxas swallowed hard, "It went great. I got the audition." Roxas saw him ball his hands into a fist. "What's your problem anyway?"

Roxas tightened his arms around his middle, bracing himself for the argument. Whether it was fighting with friends or parents, it always made Roxas nervous. But at least Roxas always held his ground.

Axel took a deep breath, and Roxas regretted his comeback. Obviously Axel had a more controlled demeanor. "Marluxia is a _huge_ pervert. He wants nothing but sex from his students!" he suddenly railed.

The words were echoed by the starting hum of the generator in the track. Roxas was stunned, and the thoughts sunk in as the humming grew louder and then settled.

"What are you talking about?" Roxas asked. "Do you know how many of his dancers make it to the big time?"

"Do you know what his dancers have to _do_ to make it to the big time?!" Axel counters.

"Axel honestly," Roxas said. "I don't see what the big deal is. I can take care of myself."

"All he does is abuse his power and take advantage of his students and their dreams!" Axel says, but then he softens his tone. "I just don't want you to go through that."

"How do you even know all this?!" Roxas asked.

Axel eyes drifted away from, dropping his gaze. "Marluxia and I were college students at Hollow Bastion Academy. We were roommates. At first he seems nice, but after you get to know him, like the way I unfortunately did, he's not what he appears."

Roxas couldn't believe this. It would seem like Axel was freaking out over nothing. He didn't do anything, and it sounded like he didn't want Roxas to achieve his dream. And he was so close. "You just can't handle it that I'm so close to my dream can't you?" he growled. "Why do you even car so much?!"

"No," said Axel, starting to shout. "what I can't handle is a bright and smart falling victim to that no good son of a bitch!"

"Oh please!" Roxas shouted. Spinning away, he barged open the door and headed for the cafeteria at a fast-pace walk. He was not going to stand there and be questioned like a five-year-old.

"Roxas, come back. We're not done yet!" Axel yelled.

"Too bad!" he shouted, stopping midway up the banister of the stairs to the cafeteria. "because I am!"

"Roxas!" Axel called.

Roxas had just barged through the doors and was about to round the corner, when he felt Axel grab the bend in his elbow.

"We're going to talk about this!"

"There's nothing more to say!" Roxas said as he snatched his arm away.

"Roxas!"

"It's my dream, my life and my decision! So leave me alone!" Roxas screamed.

"Roxas!" Axel shouted again.

Roxas stopped halfway through the cafeteria, all eyes were on him, wondering what was happening. Roxas ignored them, didn't even acknowledge their presence; and neither did Axel.

"It's none of your business _who_ I choose to audition for!" he turned and stomped the rest of his way through the cafeteria. Stopping again outside the exit doors, his anger blazing. "Or how I live my dream for that matter!" he roared, and sent the push-bar doors slamming shut with a resounding bang.

After leaving Axel with the dagger-like stars of everyone in the lunch room, Roxas launched himself up through the next set of double doors. He sped-walked to the parking lot where he unleashed an unbridled scream. What was happening to his life? When had everything become so complicated?

Roxas fished out his keys from his pocket and jumped into his car. He sat there still for a long time before starting the car. He thought about digging his cell phone out of his backpack, but who would he call? The engine roared and he sped out of the lot, the asphalt churning up from his tires.

He tore through the street to town and tried to ignore the dull ache forming in his head. And as he pulled into Tram Common, he knew just where to go.

The door creaked, and a belt of rusty bells changed as he entered the old bookstore.

From the outside, Roxas could tell that the building had once been someone's house, the painted bricks chipping green paint, a crumbling chimney visible on one side of the roof. Inside, the musty air held an antique thickness, and the scent of dust and aging books combined to make breathing a chore.

The front room stretched before him long and narrow, lined with rows of tall, sturdy bookshelves that reached almost the ceiling. Overhead, the tired light fixtures burned a dull gold, adding little relief to the accumulated shadows.

Roxas inched in. He didn't see Zexion anywhere, but then again, he couldn't see much of anything yet. Carefully he stepped around a mound of ancient looking tomes gathered near the door. He thought that this place must be in violation of at least ten different fire codes. She moved between two shelves and thought about calling out but for some reason, couldn't bring himself to break the dead silence.

Roxas' gaze passed up and over the marked spines of countless books, every item categorized by its own number and date, and it made him feel almost as though he were walking through catacombs.

When he reached the end, he peered around the shelf to see a counter. Well, really, he saw a lot of books piled on top of something that at one time must have been a counter. Behind it sat an old man with crazy, flyaway white hair sticking out every which way around his head, like he'd caught his breakfast fork in a wall socket or something.

In his lap was an enormous leather-bound book, open to a page somewhere in the middle. His cheek resting on the knuckles of his hand.

"Oh, hello." Roxas said and the man looked to him.

"Oh, welcome. Sorry I didn't hear you come in." he said as he wheezed out a haggard laugh.

"Ah . . .," Roxas said, and jabbed his thumb over his shoulder, as though he'd need to know he came through the front door. He glanced back to the sunlight and the sidewalk and the sane people walking their dogs.

"Anywho, what're you here for?" he asked closing the book.

"I'm here to see someone." Roxas said.

"Ah, yes." said the man. "I'll go get him. He's upstairs."

As he left, Roxas stood there baffled. He didn't even mention Zexion's name and automatically he just knew he was here to see him? Creepy much. But Roxas waited patiently as he browsed through the endless shelves of books. Most of them seemed similar to the typical spell books you see witches in movies use.

As he opened an old book that told the tale of a man with a hook for an arm, he couldn't help but think back to his argument with Axel, and how it possibly scared his reputation at school. Not to mention the trouble for Axel if the staff find out. It could mean getting fired if people think they're in a relationship.

In a relationship? With Axel?

What would that be like?

Roxas' train of thought was derailed as he heard Zexion's voice. Roxas slammed the book he wasn't even reading and slid it back into its perfectly fitted slot on the shelf. Zexion's face, or rather his hair peaked around the corner.

"Hey Roxas." He said as he came into full view. "What's up? Is school out already?"

"Uh, no." Roxas said with a shy smile.

Zexion smiled in return, "How can I help you?"


	9. Chapter 9

**~ Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated, in forever! So here's the next chapter, and for this, you can look up "Do it Like a Dude" by Jessie J and skip the number I've written down. Enjoy, I hope it's good! :D Xxx ~**

* * *

After talking with Zexion that day, Roxas just had his parents call him in sick for the rest of the week. Of course they knew he wasn't sick, but probably something about the look on his face or something made them phone him in. Not only did it spare him a chance of seeing Axel after their blow out, but it saved him from the undying questions and rumors about him spreading around the school like a virus.

Roxas now lies, snuggled in his bed, burying his head in his pillow as a train's whistle screams as it hums across the tracks. Roxas rolls over and faces his window. It was around eight o'clock, and if he remembers correctly, his parents said he suddenly developed the flu due to some food. He could not be thankful enough for the kind of parents he had. While he knew they'd ask questions later, at least they spared him for now.

He could feel Thunder lying at his feet. The Rottweiler lifted his head and licked his nose. His ears perked hoping Roxas would get up to feed him, despite the fact he was fed before his parents left. He checked his phone for missed calls, nothing, but he had a few texts. All from Hayner, Pence, Olette, Sora, Riku and Kairi. They were wondering where he was.

Roxas had only texted Namine he was "sick". So hopefully if they see her she'll tell them if they hadn't already heard the news. Something tells Roxas they didn't since they were unsure why he wasn't at school, but it won't be long until they do.

But to focus on more important things, Roxas had the entire week to himself. However, he was debating on whether or not to go to practice. Axel would understand why he didn't come, but achieving his dream meant more than a simple fight; but then again, several of his classmates were in his class, if he shows up there's the chance they'll ask why he wasn't at school. Or it'll all be awkward since the kids won't want to talk, and neither will Roxas and Axel. Besides, Coach Katie was out, so there's technically no suspension.

Roxas sighed and kick off the sheets of his bed and stretched. Thunder leapt off and was smiling with his ears perked. "Not today bud." He says as he walks out and down the stairs.

Once in the kitchen, Roxas pulls together some simple French toast and milk. He plops himself on the couch ad flips on the TV. Thunder hops up on the couch as Roxas tries to find something interesting to watch. Meanwhile his whole mind was wondering what to do.

It would seem he's trapped in the house since he can't go outside without the risk of getting caught by people who would recognize him, and the studio was an option, but it just didn't seem like the right place right now. He could always practice at home.

As he was trying to figure something out, suddenly his doorbell rang. He placed his finished plate on the counter and headed for the door. He opens it to find a young man, probably two years older, dressed in brown shirt and shorts, holding a package. Roxas was quietly debating his age since he did looks older, but Roxas had him outsized.

"Delivery for, Roxas?" he asks.

"Yeah that's me." Roxas replies.

"Alright, just sign here." He says and he puts down the package and hands Roxas a clipboard. Roxas signs and the man hands him the package. "Have a nice day."

"Thanks you too." Roxas replies before shutting the door.

He carries the thing to the kitchen and sets it on the table. Thunder runs up and sniffs the bottom while Roxas searches for a knife. Once he finds one, he looks to the address and sees it's from Marluxia. Roxas knew it since the return address was from the Rose Studios. Roxas flips the knife and stabs it into the cardboard, cutting all the way to the edge.

Flipping the lids open, he finds some clothes wrapped in plastic wrap. He reaches in and pulls out a pair of black sweat pants. He rips apart the plastic and finds they're a pair of Urban Empire sweats. Roxas' jaw drops. He's been trying to order these things for years, but they were always sold out.

Roxas unfolds them and see's they're black, but the back was gray, with a blue pocket with the logo of the empire on it. The pants unbuttoned to give it an incomplete and old look to it that Roxas loved. Underneath the pants was a shoe box. Roxas opens them up and sees they're Adidas sneakers. The tongue of the show shaped into the leaf logo, and in classic black and white.

Roxas was left baffled, yet completely flattered. There was a note taped to the inside of the shoe box, it read, _"Good luck at the audition."_

He was so flattered and ecstatic, but at the same time, Axel's words buzzed around in his head like an angry hornet. Something about them seemed to, possible. And Axel wasn't one to lie. Roxas lowered the pants cautiously. He started rethinking about everything that happened during the rehearsals.

Marluxia did seem to stare at him for a while. But Roxas thought it was because he thought he was a good dancer. Roxas shook his head. No, this is just what Axel wants. Even if something happened, he could take care of himself.

Roxas would prove it to Axel.

In the meantime, Roxas wanted to try and keep his moves sharp. He decided to head into Tram Common and see what happened in town while he was in school. He changes into a short-sleeved black, Adidas shirt with the logo in salmon pink, light gray sweatpants and his new Adidas sneakers from Marluxia.

After checking the house, he grabbed his keys, wallet and phone and headed out the door. He grabbed his skateboard from the garage and flew down the ramp and into the back alley and into Tram Common. He did a steady roll through the streets, avoiding the trolley and grinding on rails when he could. Nothing seemed to be happening, so he headed back out to the Sandlot.

As he was rolling by, something caught his attention. The sound of music. He halted and looked to see a group of people gathered at the center of the Sandlot. He picked up his skateboard and walked over. A few people made way for him, while he had to excuse his way through others who refused to give up their spots. Once at the front, Roxas could see they were admiring a young street dancer. His boom box was blasting "Little Bad Girl" by David Guetta ft. Taoi Cruz & Ludacris.

The boy seemed Roxas' age, but he must go to a different school. The kid had on a neon green shirt with purple lettering, a matching snapback, and the same sweatpants as Roxas. The boy was breakdancing on cardboard, and he very good. Roxas always admired street dancers, they had an unknown sense of creativity and originality. Freestyle was something he was never good at, and even if the videos from Axel gave him an advantage, he'd still need something that was _his_ to truly feel accomplished.

He watched as the music blasted over the stereo, the bass infectious. Roxas watched as the dancer spun on his head and then twirled on his hands then finishing the act. The song was over. Next came on "Super Bass" by: Nicki Minaj". He remembers the steps a short dance he and his friend Jasmine did together back in eighth grade. His foot began to tap eagerly.

The boy seemed to sense his eagerness, as he reached into the crowd and pulled Roxas out onto the cardboard. The crowd was eager to see him, but Roxas was suddenly overcome with stage fright. The boy gestured to the crowd and they gave Roxas an encouraging applause. Roxas closed his feet together, took a deep breath and flashed through the steps of the dance. **{0:00}**

The crowd went wild and the boy in neon quickly picked up as Roxas went through the moves to the second chorus. People clapped and at the end, the boy gave Roxas a pat on the shoulder. He was smiling and the crowd was clapping wildly. Roxas waved them off with a smile as he let the boy take the cardboard stage again. He skated away as the crowd went back to watching the neon boy.

If today was a sign saying he was going to do great, the message was definitely received.

The day of the audition, Roxas had practiced the routine over and over again in his head until he had it down to the letter. He alternated between practicing at home and in the studio while he had his "sick week". His homework was emailed all the assignments and notes in class and was informed that a quiz was next week.

After everything was settled, Roxas was more than ready for the audition. Charlotte had shown up thankfully and it was almost time for Roxas to go. The two showed up at the studio, and Roxas made sure to wear the merchandise that Marluxia had sent him; he especially loved the Urban Empire pants. Even if he got evil glares from others, he'd simply smirk.

As Roxas and Charlotte were given their numbers, Roxas explained to Charlotte everything that happened, and she was understanding, and promised she wouldn't tell anyone else. By now, Roxas was sure the rumor had spread, and possibly something worse if Seifer hears it. No doubt he'll have to face that when he got back.

Roxas and Charlotte took their places with the other dancers they'd recognized from the rehearsals. In a way, now that everyone has met each other, they seem to be friends, if not acquaintances at best. Because everyone's wishing the other good luck as the numbers are called. Roxas had to be at least the third to last, ad given that they were taking groups of three, he'd be in the last group to go. Charlotte was somewhere in the middle, so she'd already be done before Roxas.

He doubted that even if she made it, it wouldn't be as big a deal as Roxas would make it. Roxas kisses her cheek and squeezes her hand as she's taken into the studio. Everyone else has to wait in the hall while auditions are happening. There were tables of bottled water and some snacks, nearly all the water was gone, yet no one touched the snacks. Something about ho sugar effects how you dance, something Roxas never really believed, but he was too nervous to eat anyways.

Charlotte comes out and rushes to Roxas. "What happened?" he asks.

"Eh, they introduced themselves and we danced." She puts bluntly.

"Who's _they_?" Roxas asks.

"The judges. Marluxia's there and then there's this weird blonde with like, bug-like antennas and Demyx is there too!" she exclaims.

Demyx! Having him there will at least calm Roxas nerves. If he were to slip up, which God forbid he does, Demyx is very understanding; so he should be sort of a testimony for Roxas. He was so lost in thought, he barely resisted Charlotte's talking and the time. The next thing he knew, his number was called, and that snapped him back to reality.

His head jerks up and sees Demyx standing in between the double doors of the studio. He was looking at Roxas as the other two in his group walked up to him. Roxas got up, dusted off his pants and jogged over. He made a quick glance back at Charlotte, who merely gave him a thumbs up, probably assuming he'd gotten everything from their conversation.

Walking through the doors, the place had an entire different feel to it. It felt more intense and stuffy, frankly. Roxas took a deep breath and followed his partners. They were going in numeral order, so Roxas was on the far right. In front, there was a simple foldable table with five foldable chairs in place.

Marluxia was on the far left, and then from there, there was a rather attractive man, possibly mid-twenties, with platinum-blonde hair that's very short and worn in a Caesar-cut, and he has electric blue eyes. He also has a beard and mustache, a goatee with the same blond hair color. He wears five silver piercings on his ears. Four helix piercings in the form of two hoops on each ear, and one piercing in a strange shape dangling from one earlobe. The latter piercing hangs from his left ear, and his right in some artwork, indicating that both earlobe are pierced.

Next to him was the bug – blonde Charlotte was talking about. Her bright, blonde hair is slicked back and just about jaw-length, with two long strands styled into distinctive antennae-like strands. Her eyes are cyan like Demyx's and she's very slim with an hourglass figure. Then next to her, and at the end of the table, keeping his attention mostly on Roxas was Demyx.

"Alright, everyone here?" Marluxia asks after everyone takes their place. "Now, allow me to introduce these people. This is my friend, Luxord, he is the head coach of the soccer team at Destiny Island High. He and I were dance friends when we took hip-hop together."

The man gives the group a two fingered salute and simply smiles. Marluxia then gets up and stands behind the blonde, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"And this is Larxene, she and I are best friends, and her opinion counts highly, and last but not least is Demyx." He goes and sits back down at his seat. "Now let's begin."

With that, Demyx started the music. Roxas remembered the steps and let himself dance through the moves. He would occasionally look at the judges to see their faces, and he hated how good their poker faces were. Thankfully Roxas wore a snapback for the effect of the song. He hung his head low, like the song described. And it shadowed his eyes so no one could see.

As he danced his way through, soon the part came up when there had to be your own freestyle move. Roxas was first, the order was from right to left. Then as Jessie J began to repeat the chorus, Roxas finally got it, he slid forward, then right as the lyric came on, Roxas held the front of his snapback, lowered it and used his freehand to grab his crotch and thrust forward. Then took one foot forward and brushed the flap of his snapback. **{2:39}**

He then drew back into line and let the second dancer go. It was clear that the judges were pleased and shocked, but it made Roxas seem that he was willing to take risks. The last dancer on the left looked to him with a surprised and shocked look. Roxas only smiled and lowered his head as he continued on with the dance while the other went.

At the end of it all, Marluxia simply said thank you and that they were dismissed. Roxas led the group out and the minute he stepped out, he jogged over to Charlotte who's still sitting by the table, but now half the snacks are gone. She was right in the middle of a bag of chips when she spotted Roxas. She put down the bag and rushed over, while simultaneously wiping her hands on her napkin.

"How'd it go? What'd you do?! Tell me everything!" she exclaims.

"Okay, okay! Hold on." Roxas said as he grabbed a water.

He explained everything and the look on Charlotte's face when he told her what he did was hilarious. She was overly excited and the two were suddenly nervous as Demyx came out and stepped around the tens of feet blocking the hallway.

"Okay, now the judges have decided and we have picked at least twenty people to join. Those of you who's number I don't call, it's nothing personal, you still have talent, and someone else will see that." Demyx says.

He reads off the names and one by one Roxas' confidence drains. When Demyx finally reads off the last letter, neither him nor Charlotte made it. But obviously, Roxas was more devastated than Charlotte. She places a comforting hand on his shoulder, but Roxas isn't crying. He'll never give the other contestants the satisfaction of seeing his bravado gone.

So he simply sniffles and gathers his bag while plastering a fake smile on his face. Not saying a word, he and Charlotte head for the exit, but just as Roxas had his hand on the push-bar, he suddenly hears his name called. He turns and finds Demyx running towards him.

"Hey Roxas, do you have an extra minute?" he asks.

Roxas' heart speeds up and he swallows. "Uh yeah, what's up?"

"Marluxia wants to see you." He says with a shy smile.

Roxas' mouth agapes and he looks back to Charlotte who only smiles widely and encourages on. "Mind waiting for while?"

"Just go!" she squeals.

With that Roxas followed Demyx back down the hall o the studio. Demyx pulls the door open and ushers him in. but he doesn't follow, and just shuts the door behind him. Roxas places his bag on the floor and sees everyone else is gone, both the blonde dude and the girl, and only Marluxia is there; stacking and organizing papers. He looks up and sees Roxas and smiles.

"Oh, hello Roxas." He says with a smile. Roxas fiddles with his hands nervously.

"Hey, uh, you wanted to see me?" he says.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about your dancing." He says as he places a stack of papers in a portfolio.

Roxas nervously rubs his arm, "Uh, yeah, if it was bad-"

"Oh no, not at all." Marluxia cuts him off. "Bold actually, daring."

Roxas looks up in shock, "Really? Wow, thanks. But if that's the case why didn't you pick me?"

"We were at a impasse. Two wanted you, and two didn't." Marluxia explains, and Roxas could take a wild guess on who was on what side.

"Oh, I understand." Roxas says.

"But," Marluxia says. "I'm not willing to give you up so easily. You have great potential, and with a little tweeking ad more training, you'll be given jobs left and right."

"R-really?"

"And I'm willing to give you another audition and a spot in my team. If you're willing to come back again tomorrow night-"

"Yes! Yes, of course!" Roxas interjected. "I would love that! I promise I'll be here on time!" Roxas utters.

"Very well. I'll see you tomorrow night." Marluxia says with a smile.

"Yes! Thank you! Thank you so much!" Roxas says as he snatches his bag and bursts out the door.

But after he leaves, Marluxia's smile turns devious, and behind him as he's setting to fold the table, the blond, Larxene, materializes out of the shadows. She places a hand on her hip.

"Wow, you'll do anything to get what you want." She says with a matching mischievous smile.

"That's what I do best." He replies.


	10. Chapter 10

Roxas runs out to Charlotte and tells her the news. She screams and squeals and glomps Roxas in a huge hug. They then rush outside and jump in Roxas' car and zoom back to his house where his parents screamed and hugged him all around. Calling his friends was no difference. Roxas called them and put them on speakers and multiline and they all screamed in happiness. After they dropped Charlotte off at home, his mom made his favorite dinner and he was excused for doing the dishes, just for today. Roxas showered and went to bed, in his happiest mood; and while the fact of facing Axel still hovered in his mind, he didn't care.

He was on his way.

The following Monday, Roxas walked into school with his head held high, and his earplugs in so he wouldn't hear Seifer is he were to see him. Though he's in his happiest mood, he still didn't want to put up with his bull. He comes up the steps to see his locker decorated with multicolored streamers and notes and cards saying congratulations. Roxas laughs as he picks off the cards, opening them one by one. Each from Sora, Riku, Hayner, Olette, Pence, everyone. He was on his last note when suddenly someone throws their arms around his back.

Roxas yells and whirls around to see Namine with her sparkling blue eyes. "Congratulations!" she squeals before wrapping her arms around his neck.

He returns to the hug to see Sora and Hayner bring up a small cake. Nothing big, just one of those small ones with the plastic cover and the sticker on the side. Chocolate, his favorite.

"Aw, thanks guys." Roxas says as he takes the cake and spins in the combination for his locker.

"This is so exciting!" Kairi squeals. "You're going to be dancing for popstars!"

"If I can make the audition." Roxas says while packing away his History book.

"Will you just be happy?!" Sora says while grabbing Roxas' shoulders shaking him. "You got another _private_ audition! It's in the bag!"

Roxas smiles shyly as he finishes packing his bag and shutting his locker. He then proceeds to follow Sora, Pence, and Hayner to their classes. Riku went with the girls to their classes on the first floor. Roxas couldn't help but smile and be embarrassed while Sora and Hayner kept shouting, 'Make way for the future dancing star!' to people in the hall. Roxas tries to keep them to tone it down, but he can't stop smiling he was so excited.

School seems to go by quick since Roxas was mostly lost in his thoughts about what to do at his callback audition. The only thing that really registers is lunch since that's the only time he talks to his friends about the audition. As Roxas takes a bite from his fruit salad, he couldn't help but look around. He hasn't seen Axel all day, not since their fight. Then again, he might be the one hiding now since Roxas took a whole week off after their argument. As strange as it as Roxas really wanted to tell him about the audition.

But the horrible part was, he couldn't. Roxas pauses at poking at a grape. He knew Axel wouldn't be happy. He wouldn't like it, and the worst part was, he wouldn't be happy for Roxas. Roxas' spork pierces the grape the minute the thought came to mind. A sudden spark of anger traveling through his chest. He clenches his fist in his lap and takes a deep breath before eating the grape. He was about to go for a pineapple bit when he felt someone tap his right knee. He looks at Pence and he gestures with his head for Roxas to turn around. Roxas does, and feels his heart stop.

Axel was walking through the cafeteria, on his phone texting. His free hand in his pocket, walking through to get to the studio no doubt. Roxas tries to keep calm as he passes their table. As if Axel could sense him looking, he looks up from his phone, directly at Roxas. His piercing green eyes shattering Roxas from the inside. Roxas tries to wave, to show there are no hard feelings, but his boy seems to have gone numb, for he can't seem to feel his hand. Axel stares at him until he reaches the stairs, then he's forced to look away and walk down. The minute he looks away, Roxas felt as though someone were lifting their finger off the slow-mo button.

Roxas watched him disappear behind a corner, then he felt his body hitch as he draws in an involuntary gasp of air. He didn't even realize he stopped breathing. Roxas took a cautious look around to see if anyone had noticed. He then proceeds to get up, excusing himself from the table, his appetite suddenly gone. He hears Kairi say something but someone stops her. He doesn't stay around to see who it was.

He pushes through the double doors of the exit closest to their table, out of sight. When he enters the stairwell, he felt his swollen sense of pride deflate. He had to fight down a whole swell of emotions he hadn't expected to feel. He was really – _really_ mad – but he was sad, too. On the verge of tears, all from just staring at him. Then again, Axel's stare could rip through him better than the Jaws of Life. He sits sideways on the stairs.

Roxas wanted to talk to him. He _needed _to see Axel. His heart aches at the remembrance of the two of them on Sunset Hill.

How Axel almost kissed him.

How he wishes Axel had kissed him.

How he kissed Axel.

"What have you done to me?" Roxas whispers to himself.

Things seem to have changed on a dime. Compare to how they were at Sunset Hill, to now. Suddenly, Roxas wanted to rush to the studio, burst through the doors and catch Axel off guard. He wanted to suddenly pin him to the mirrors and crash his lips into Axel's. Roxas lets out a frustrated groan while running his fingers through his blond hair, clawing at his scalp. He places his elbows on his knees and closes his eyes to think. But he sees his silhouette in the blankness. He intertwines his fingers behind his head and keeps it lowered.

After a few moments of silence, he soon hears footsteps coming from the opposite direction. He doesn't look to see who it was. Probably some student; they'll either ask him what's wrong, or try to avoid him knowing it's not their problem. But when they stop before him, he simply sighs. Then he feels a rather large hand's fingers run through his hair, a comforting gesture. Roxas' eyes pop open in confusion and he raises his head.

It was Axel.

Roxas would've jumped back startled, but it seems Axel's hand has frozen him place. Besides, Roxas could still move his eyes, and they were wide. Axel had a gentle smile on his face, yet a slight hint of hurt, and sorrow. Roxas wanted to say something, but he didn't know what to say. Just a whirlpool of questions he wanted to ask, but somehow didn't wield the power.

Axel's fingers somehow separated Roxas fingers as he now finds his hands resting on his knees. Axel's hand still tangled in Roxas' hair, his free one propping him up. One knee kneeling on the stair while his other foot rests on the one behind for support. Roxas had just managed to take in a breath, to blink, to part his lips.

Axel leans down and kisses his lips.

Roxas couldn't stop himself if he tried. He kisses Axel back.

Time froze. Roxas' heart ceased to beat. His eyes flutter shut. He tilts to deepen the kiss and Axel's hand moves to cup his cheek. Roxas brings on hand up, his fingertips traces along Axel's cheekbone. Axel closes the distance between them as he pushes Roxas back, gently leaning him back until his spine pressed against the stairs. Roxas lifts his arms to wrap around Axel's neck as he hovers over him. Roxas presses himself into his frame, breathes him in, took in the scent of him – that concentrated dose of spice and incense that sent his mind reeling.

He clung fast to him. Axel gripped him and pulled him closer. The cool top of Axel's nose pressed into his skin as they kissed. Urgent. Gentle. So slow.

Soft, sweet demolition.

The feeling of Axel looming over him, it felt, safe. His legs on either side of Roxas' thighs, welding him in place. His hand now moved to the middle of his back, the others still holding him up. Roxas could feel Axel's tongue tease his own, flicking the tip as they kiss. And all too soon, he drew back, breaking them apart. In an instant, he was already off the stairs and walking down the hall just as Roxas sits up. Roxas wanted to stop him, say something to let him know he's forgiven, but just as he raises his arm, Axel stops.

He turns to Roxas and smiles and says, "Congratulations."

Then he turns and walks down the hall before turning the corner. Roxas is left baffled, blushing and breathless.

Axel kissed him.

Axel _kissed _him.

Roxas brings his fingers to his mouth, lightly tracing over them. The feeling was still there, and it tingles him to the core. The bell rings, startling Roxas enough to yelp. He stands, brushes off his pants and makes his way back to the cafeteria, speed-walking in and snatching his backpack without a single word. Pence calls to him, but Roxas continues to speed his way out the double doors, down the hall, and up the stairs to his locker. His eyes still wide open and lips tingling. He didn't have control of his muscles as he weaves through the crowd of students. It's as if his body has been set on automatic and he blindly steers his way to his locker.

But all the way there, he was smiling. Grinning ear to ear looking like a grimace. Roxas reaches his locker sooner than expected, unable to account for the last few minutes. He doesn't open it; instead, he presses his palms to the top corners and bows his head. Trying to process what just happened. He's still sure Axel doesn't approve that he's with Marluxia, but somehow, something possessed him to accept what is, and wish him the best. Roxas felt a rush of happiness flow through his veins. He felt like jumping off the walls and running around the school giving around free hugs.

He was just so happy.

He carries that with him through the rest of the day. Then to practice where Coach Katie returned for that one day, and at home when he preps for the audition. Roxas simply pulls on a loose gray tank top and black sweatpants. He packs his gym bag and kisses his mom goodbye along with a good-luck pat from his dad. Roxas receives enough cash from his parents to buy him a ticket there and back. With that, Roxas' parents drive him to the Station and wish him luck.

Roxas walks in and sees the receptionist desk empty. He looks around and doesn't see anyone else. Not even a janitor, so obviously someone's still here. Then a door shutting catches his attention. He turns and sees Demyx exiting from the left side of the desk. He was flipping through papers bind in the corner by those big black clips. Demyx looks up and sees Roxas.

"Oh hey. You're here." He says, but something in his tone seems off.

"Yeah, I hope I'm not late." Roxas says as he nervously shuffles his feet.

"No, no you're fine. Marluxia's in the usual studio." Demyx says and with that, he smiles and turns back to where he came from.

Not giving Roxas much, he just assumes he means the studio where they first learned the routine. Roxas looks around then makes his way to the studio. Gripping the silver brass knob, he takes a deep breath before turning and pulling the door open. He opens it just a crack, peeking inside, then opening it wide and entering in. he looks and sees Marluxia stacking chairs in the far corner of the room. He had no shirt on, exposing hi torso; which was fairly muscular and toned. Apart from that, just a simply pair of black, not baggy but loose pants. Roxas was about to get his attention when the door slamming did it for him. It startles Roxas and makes him jump. Marluxia looks back and simply smiles.

"H-hey." Roxas stutters. "Sorry, uh no one was at the desk and Demyx told me to come here." Roxas tries to explain.

Marluxia chuckles. "It's fine. Don't worry, I'm not so intimidating." He says as he walks over to Roxas as he places his bag down.

Roxas nervously laughs as he adjusts the laces on his Adidas sneakers.

"I may seem tough sometimes, but it's for good reason." Marluxia says as he stands over him. Roxas looks up as he masterly ties his laces. "Just know that."

"So does this mean, if I make it you're gonna kick my ass?" Roxas jokes as he stands and he manages to make Marluxia chuckle, again. "So, what are we going to learn?"

Marluxia steps back and holds his chin; as if deciding what to do. He starts to walk in a circle around Roxas, and Roxas couldn't help but feel self-conscious. He taps his chin with his pointer finger, and raises an eyebrow.

Finally he asks, "Have you ever done ballet, Roxas?"

"God no." Roxas immediately replies without thinking. Instantly he covers his mouth with his hand, startled. "Sorry it's a reflex."

Marluxia laughs and simply walks over to the player and skillfully pushes the buttons on the pad and a song Roxas didn't recognize comes on. "So why not?" Marluxia asks.

"Truthfully," Roxas fidgets with his hands and bites his lip. "I didn't want to take it because I didn't want to be made fun of. But mostly because it wasn't my style."

"You shouldn't disclose things simply because they look feminine." Marluxia quotes. "It's about the way you dance that can make anything truly yours."

"I don't understand." Roxas says as he follows Marluxia to stand in front of the mirrors.

"If you can feel the passion and power of your dancing, then everything is yours. Your style and embrace." Marluxia says.

"Don't get me wrong, I've seen ballet and it's beautiful, I just don't think I'd be good at it." Roxas says as he listens.

The music is a rhythmic blues kind of sound. Soft tapping of bongos, the cool rush of a speeding cymbal, and the gentle but moving notes of a saxophone. Roxas steps to the side as Marluxia walks to the mirror.

"Are you willing to expand our horizons?" he asks Roxas.

Roxas looks at him, and then swallows nervously. "If that's what it takes."

Marluxia smiles and spins and slides to the left, facing away from the mirror.

"Dancing is more than just learning moves. It's about putting yourself into the moves, the music and the feeling. The passion. And I know you understand that, Roxas. I've seen it in you. A burning desire to be the best. And that's one of the reasons why I want you on my team."

"R-really?"

Marluxia gracefully steps his way more towards the mirror and suddenly jerks his head to the side, his arms squaring in front of his face, like a mask. Then bending back, his arms unfold and rotate, and then he steps his way further back and spins. Pirouetting round and round then dropping to his knees in one move. He did look rather feminine, but at the same time, he possessed a graciousness that Roxas never saw before.

"You defiantly has what it takes to make it to the big time, Roxas." Marluxia says.

Roxas bashfully shrugs. "My family says it's a natural talent."

"It takes more than talent." Marluxia says as he slowly lowers his hand. He turns to Roxas. "You've got to be tough."

He slowly gets up and walks toward Roxas.

"Now you," he looks at Roxas up and down. "You've got the talent."

Roxas stupidly smiles and lowers his head, smiling at the ground. Then he sees Marluxia extend his hand. Roxas takes a half step back, hesitant; gripping his wrist with one hand. He's never done even the slightest bit of ballet. And whole men rarely go on their tip-toes, he still didn't even know the moves beyond the basics he learned at the beginning of his class with Coach Katie. They were required to learn the basics of every genre of dance. But Roxas said he was willing to learn, and now he has to keep the promise. He slowly steps forward and takes Marluxia's hand.

Marluxia takes it and slowly leads Roxas in a circle around the studio until Roxas was mimicking the graceful run Marluxia did. Then they stop and Roxas naturally extends out his arm like he learned in ballroom dance. Marluxia spins him in, then out. Then they pull back in, arms extend high, nearly nose to nose. Roxas labors his breathing as Marluxia slowly smoothes his hand down Roxas arms, and around his waist. Roxas was uncomfortable with the closeness, but from he understood ballet was about passion, and he assumes this is an example.

With the aid of Marluxia's hands, he spins and dips him down. Roxas' hand wrapped around Marluxia's neck. Roxas was surprised at how easily his body moved with the music and moves. He felt, graceful.

"Roxas." He hears Marluxia say and Roxas looks up. "Caresses me."

Naturally, he brings his free hand up and slides it down his face.

"Passion." Marluxia says and Roxas brings his other hand up, caressing both cheeks. Then slowly they come up and step rotate in a circle.

"Take the floor." Marluxia says suddenly. "Dance."

Marluxia says guiding Roxas, and his hands leaving his waist.

"Across the floor!" he says.

Roxas trusts his body to know what to do and lets it simply sway and pivot from the basic he learned tom Katie. He spins and drops to one knee.

"Yes! That's it!" Marluxia cheers. "Now jump! Come on, fly. Fly!"

Roxas jumps, and splits his legs like he's seen other ballet dancers do. Then kicks his leg up and spins dropping to his knees, hunched over.

"Feel it! That's it, no you've got it." Marluxia says.

Roxas pushes up, one leg extending back and arching his back, arms out to his sides.

"Alright, over here. Over here. More emotion."

Roxas slides and spins, one arm up.

"To the mirror, to the mirror."

Roxas faces and taps on foot out, and one arm up. Behind him he can see Marluxia walking up. "Feel it. Feel it." He coaches and Roxas does feel it.

As if enchanted by the moves and the beautiful story most ballet dancers tell, he spins again and presses his palms to the mirror and mimics pushing off. As if he was disgusted by his own reflection. He feels like a creature in a strange world, and he now faces his cruel truth.

"Okay now turn around." Marluxia says, and after another arm sway and spin he does. "That's it."

Roxas spins and ends with his back pressed flat against the glass, arm up, an emotion of hurt and a sense of trapped on his face. He's breathing heavy and the next thing he knows, Marluxia has his hands on both sides of Roxas' head. Roxas looks him in the eyes and a sense of fear creeps up his spine.

Suddenly Marluxia takes Roxas face and pulls him in a forceful kiss. He envelops Roxas' lips and his tongue enters within seconds. A strange sound, a mixture of shock and surprise croaks at the back of Roxas' throat. Panic sets in and Roxas brings his arms up and manages to push Marluxia off.

Roxas gasps for air. "What are you doing?!"

But his question barely got out as Marluxia's lips crash into his again.

"Mar- Marluxia!" Roxas yells pushing him off. "Stop it!"

Roxas was about to move for his bag, but Marluxia traps him again. His eyes a deeper color, filled with a lustful essence. His smile not friendly anymore, but mischievous as he licks his lower lip.

"What's wrong?" he teasingly asks.

He then proceeds to wrap one arm around Roxas' waist and pin him to the mirror. Marluxia dips his head down, nudging Roxas' to the side before he felt Marluxia's lips press into the skin on his neck. He reluctantly releases one of Roxas' arms so he could hold the back of Roxas' head. Roxas instantly places it on his chest in protest, attempting to push him away as he felt Marluxia harshly suck.

"Marluxia," Roxas begs.

"Just realx." He spoke in a hushed tone.

Roxas' pulse could be heard in his ears, his mouth becoming dry. A large palm was placed on Roxas' lower back, forcing him into Marluxia's body. The fullness of Marluxia's lips press into a spot just below Roxas' ear. Roxas' eyes flutter closed and he grips Marluxia's neck tighter. Roxas releases an unapproved gasp as Marluxia forced the blonde's hips to his. A deep chuckle vibrated in Marluxia's chest, clearly enjoying the reaction he was drawing from Roxas.

"Stop." Roxas weakly pleaded.

Roxas wanted to slap himself and then Marluxia. How could he make him think he had power of him? He needed to get out, but he seems paralyzed by the sudden attack.

What scared Roxas the most was how right Axel was. Roxas felt tears sting his eyes, not even caring it Marluxia thought he was the reason why.

_Why didn't I listen?!_ Roxas screams to himself.

Suddenly he felt Marluxia pick him up and press him deeper into the mirror, forcing himself between Roxas' thighs. Roxas gasps as Marluxia continues to trace his lips down every inch of exposed skin Roxas has thanks to his t-shirt. He lets out an unapproved groan as he felt Marluxia slip one hand under his loose shirt and spider-crawl its way to his chest. Roxas had no choice but to grip Marluxia's hair with one hand while the other gripped his shoulder. Roxas tried to dig his nails deep enough for Marluxia to release him, but it only erupted a growl form the man.

"I like you." he mumbles in a raspy voice. "You're mine."

Roxas grit his teeth leans his head back as Marluxia kisses up the front of Roxas' neck. Despite the obvious pleasure Roxas was getting, he needed to get out. It frightened him how different Marluxia's kisses were compared to Axel. How soft and gentle Axel was; no doubt he can be just as harsh, but Roxas wasn't ready for this. Finally as he felt Marluxia's oversized hand travel further down his torso, he sneered.

Roxas grabs Marluxia's head and moves his head to the side, and bites into his neck like a rabid animal. Marluxia screams and automatically releases Roxas, but Roxas keeps his thighs locked so that he can sucker punch Marluxia left and right, then flattening his arms and palms, he releases Marluxia and pushes him off with his feet, halfway across the room. A small trickle of blood seeps from the small wound he had created.

Roxas slides down the mirror, wobbly but pushes himself up and runs to snatch his gym bag. Roxas turns just as Marluxia was coming for him. Using everything he's got, he grips the straps and swings the bag around. It slams into Marluxia's head, pounding him into the mirror, cracking a small bit of it. Marluxia falls to the ground after the initial hit to the head.

Roxas is breathing heavy and slightly shaking. His hand trembles as he loosens his grip on the strap of his gym bag. "I don't belong to anybody." Roxas sneers.

With a rigid spike of unease, the realization of what Roxas did sets in immediately and he shot forward, grabs the doorknob and bolts through the door. He scurries outside, the terrified vibe clinging to him until a brisk breeze whisked past him and blew it away.

Outside, the horizon between buildings blushed a deep peach, while the glow of the streetlamps and storefront windows seem to brighten by the second. He started in the direction of the station as dusk continued to make its gradual descent. Behind him he could hear the double glass doors open. A jolt of electrical panic travels through his arms and down his legs. He sped up his walk and could hear the footsteps do the same. Roxas' pulse roars in his ears. He began to realize that a fast walk wasn't going to cut it.

Roxas started to run.


	11. Chapter 11

The sidewalk raced beneath Roxas' feet, the chilled air stinging his lungs. As he ran, Roxas felt his body enter that uncomfortable place of being warm on the inside, but cold with sweat on the outside. He knew he'd pay for not having warmed up or anything before launching straight into a full-out run.

He tries to picture the station as a motivation. It shouldn't be long seeing as Roxas knows this place like the back of his hand. He swung around a crosswalk pole, stopping to tap the silver button. Then light changes, and with only a moment's hesitation to check for traffic, he jogs across the street to Sunset Avenue. He slows, however, as a new thought enters his mind. He stops and stares down the road where, just ahead, he could see one of the side entrances to the Tunnels.

Roxas hesitates, taking a moment to breathe, to debate. He pulls the straps of his gym bag forward, bringing the bag flush with his back, and he feels the weight of his clothes and extra sneaker press into his spine. Even though the Tunnels were huge, with patches split by lots of twisty, turny roads, different stairways and steep rolling hills, it _would_ be a lot faster to cut through. And getting past the closed-off entrance and into Station Heights would be as easy as slithering through some rusty bars. Growing up, he and Hayner must have done that every weekend in the summer.

He glances skyward. Through the smattering of clouds, three early night stars shine in the deepening blue, but it wasn't completely dark yet. If he went through the Tunnels, if he ran the whole way and manage not to get lost, he'd make it in time for sure. He knew it. The footsteps behind him ceased and there was nothing but the sound of trolleys rolling along the tracks. Perhaps he's lost whoever was following him, and he plans to keep it that way.

His mind made up, he darts for the Tunnel entrance.

On either side of the street looms tall and haughty window faced Victorian homes. They seem to watch him as he veers past, taking the one-way bricktop road that curved upward into the Tunnels. Soon, the houses and buildings and streetlights fell away. His path narrows into a single, twisting lane of asphalt. Rows of small lamplights and brick walls emerge on either side of him. The father into the Tunnels he ran, the thinner the air felt; probably due to his heavy breathing.

Overhead, the interlocking patchwork of groin vaults work to transform his pathway into a darkening path. Through the lacework of limbs, through the grate windows that would appear at the odd count of lanterns, thick clouds inched by. Roxas ran on listening to the soft beat of his sneakers as they pounded the painted blacktop. He couldn't wait to get home and into a hot shower. He thought about making himself some peppermint tea and maybe even going to bed early, even though he couldn't say it was because he was looking forward to tomorrow.

Darkness crept in around him, spreading its fingers through the trees, working to smear them into a single black blur. As he approaches a fork in the road, he slows, but only long enough to decide that he should keep going straight. He'd somehow forgotten that the city didn't keep the Tunnels lit very well. There were lanterns, but most of the light came from the day. Roxas keeps running, his breath the loudest sound in his ears.

The only sound

He frowns, at last admitting to himself that something had felt funny since he entered the Tunnels. Only now, however could he place his finger on what. He slowed his run to a jog, listening to the lonely, hollow clap of his sneakers.

Quiet.

Everything around him stood really still and really quiet.

The breeze that had greeted him outside the studio had vanished somewhere between there and here, and he looks up now to find the lamps blank. Not even one that's known to flickers constantly is for once glowing normally. Everything seems, immobile. A black shadow moves in one of the corners, and Roxas registers the silhouette of one huge rat. It made no sound, thought it seems to watch his from its upright position. The shadow cast on the wall at its side moves. Another rat. Soon, with a ruffle of fur, he noticed another and, on his other side, another.

One of them broke the silence with a squeak, the sound falling harsh on his ears, like nails on a chalkboard.

Spooked, Roxas picks up the pace again, glad that the dancing had kept him in such great shape. True, he wasn't the world's best runner, but he could keep going if he needed to, and right now, he needed to. He wonders, an ice-water sensation rushing through his veins with the thought, if someone had followed him. Trapping him within the tunnels. Roxas shook off the convulsive shudder hat rattled its way through his shoulders.

Maybe the stillness was just his imagination. After all, this was a tunnel. There were known to be placid. Quiet. Maybe he just missed the sounds of traffic ad people and the glare of artificial light. Still, he couldn't help feeling that there should have been some sounds. Like a dog barking. Or the buzzing of flies against the lanterns. A bat or _something_.

He slows to a stop again, this time so he could catch his breath. He leans forward, clasping his knees, his own huffing all but reverberating in the silence. He glances over his shoulder at the darkening stretch of road behind him, black, like a ribbon of ink. He looks forward once more. He wasn't sure, but he thought the entrance to the station lies straight ahead from where he stood right now. If he was right, he'd enter a block behind the station and make the train with a few seconds to spare.

But something felt wrong now, and it wasn't just the stillness.

Since he had stopped running, the air around him had seemed to compress, to grow denser. He couldn't explain it, but it felt as though the night itself, unnatural in its calmness, had begun to move in on him, to close in tight. Roxas' nerves prickle. Along his neck and arms, all hairs raised to stand on end. The idea that you could feel like you were being watched had always sort of struck Roxas as being corny in a Scooby-Doo kind of way. Now, though, as he turns and looks around at all the mahogany bricks and buttery glow of the lanterns, he couldn't help the sudden feeling that, somehow among them, something watched him waited for him to move again.

The rats were gone now. Which was weird since he hadn't heard them scurry off.

He listens.

Nothing. The silence grew, feeding on itself until it becomes a dull roar in his ears. He continued on the path, though at a slower, quieter walk, and just when he started to think that listening to the eerie nothing night be worse than actually hearing something, a hushing sound – a soft whisper – broke through the hollow tunnel at his right. He jumps, an ice pick of fear stabbing him through the middle so that, for a moment, he forgot how to breathe.

Whatever, whoever it was had been big. As in person big.

"Who's there?"

Another whisper, but it was disembodied.

Roxas whirled. This sound had come from the tunnel, but which one? It came again clearer, but still he was unable to decide what it was saying. It echoes and Roxas couldn't tell where exactly it came from. It sounded like it came from behind. Roxas spun in a circle, and despite the cascade of sudden sound, he could not make sense so much as the slightest movement in any direction.

Roxas felt his throat constrict and his chest tighten. His heartbeat sped to triple time. He turns and broke once more into a run, taking the road as hard and as fast as his legs would carry him. His palms, cold and sweaty, tightened around the straps of his gym bag, and he felt it pound against him. Whatever, whoever it was from the studio, it followed him. Out of the corner of one eye, he thought he saw the edge of a dark something. Then there was another at his left. Figures, tall and long, rushed through the black gate of shadows on either side of him, their movements too fast. Impossibly fast.

He has to be hallucinating. The result of him not drinking water, and now his dehydration state is making him see things. Perhaps it was only one person, and just shown multiple times due to the lanterns.

As Roxas sped up, so did the dappled forms.

They seem to multiply as, out of his periphery, he spotted yet another. This one glided away from the others to rush along the brick wall directly beside him. It moved along the bricks, a rippling form. Roxas risked a quick glance, head-on, but saw nothing, only blackness and lanterns and stillness. But that was impossible.

"Go away!" he screams. He didn't think he could outrun them, whatever or whoever they were. He couldn't gain even the slightest bit of distance, and already a stitch the size of a softball had begun to knot itself in his side. He blocked out the pain, pushing through. Run. Run. Run!

"_Run!"_ he heard someone hiss. A man?

It had come from the line of bricks beside him.

Roxas tries to cry out for help but couldn't find the breath, able only to choke out a low sob. He couldn't stop to scream, but he couldn't keep going like this, either. He couldn't breathe anymore. His lungs stung from the cold while his sides ached with stiffening pain.

Why hadn't he gone around the Tunnels like before? Why hadn't he just –

_The exit!_

Straight ahead. There! He could see it! Just past it, the sound of a whistle screeches and Roxas wanted to laugh and cry out in joy.

Dizziness wafted in around his temples, but he wouldn't stop now. Somehow, he knew if he could just clear the bars, he would make it to the station. He'd be all right. Reaching the exit, Roxas clasped a hand to the rusted iron and, as he vaulted over, felt the crunchy reward of rust bits as they smeared on his palm. His feet hit the cobblestone pathway beyond. He teetered forward from the weight of his gym bag and slammed to his knees. He picks himself up again, stumbling, running even as his body begged him to stop.

He dared not turn around.

To his left and right, familiar buildings zoom by, looking like shocked faces in the low street light. He tore past them, and even as the station drew into view, he did not slow. He willed his body to keep moving in site of his screaming muscles, the torturous ache in his lungs.

"_Roxasss."_

The sound of his name whisked by him, caught by the wind and then lost in the rush of leaves and scattering trash. He had heard it, though. His name. Someone had whispered his name. That, at last, stopped him and brought him stuttering to a halt at the edge of the stone steps of Sunset Station. He wheeled around, eyes scanning. He gasped for breath, sucking down air in huge gulps.

He peeled his gym bag off and, mustering every bit of strength he had left, threw it onto the ground. It made a dull sound it slammed to the cold hard, turf. Whoever it was had said his name. that meant they knew him.

As though triggered by the flip of the switch, rage replaced his fear.

"Who's there?" he shouted, heaving. "Who is it? Why don't you just come out?"

He wipes his running nose with his hand, not caring.

"Seifer?" he roared toward the steps leading back down. "Rai? I know you're there!"

He steps closer on the landing.

"Seifer, if that's you, this isn't funny, I swear to God it's not! Wherever you are – _whoever_ you are - !" As he shouted, Roxas bent down despite his wooziness and hauled up from the cobblestone steps a thick and gnarled branch. He swung it, teetering. "Come out already!" he waved the limb through the air again, swiping. "Come out so I can take this stick and shove it straight up your -"

"_Roxas!"_

Whirling, Roxas dropped the stick. It cracked against the cobblestone.

Demyx stepped out of the shadows, his form casted in the buttery glow of the station lights. Jacket on and his expression undergoing a strange battle between concern and hesitation. His face flushed, signaling Roxas he had been following him. And a backpack slung smoothly against his spine.

Roxas snarls. "What the _hell_ is wrong with you?!" he screams.

Demyx holds his hands up, the gesture for Roxas to take it easy. "Easy, easy. I'm not here to hurt you." he says stepping up the stairs.

Roxas places his hand to his chest and stumbles back against the railing, catching his breath, but still holds a glare on his face towards Demyx.

"You, you work for that fucking bastard." Roxas sneers.

"I know, and I know what happened." Demyx says as he reaches the landing.

Roxas head shoots up, a new level of fury consuming him. "You knew?! You _knew_, and you didn't bother to tell me?!" he screams.

Demyx doesn't even bother to try and tell him to quiet down, not that Roxas would listen. Instead, he takes the anger and hated Roxas has. Demyx lowers his head.

"I almost got raped! And you didn't tell me sooner? I could've avoided that! But you didn't do _shit_!" Roxas yells.

"It wasn't as easy as it was." Demyx replies.

"Oh, so you almost let me get raped simply so you could keep your job?!" Roxas counters.

"I'm sorry. I should've told you about it sooner. But in my defense, I knew he was planning something, but no one would tell me anything." Demyx sighs. "Not that it should make a difference. I knew something suspicious was going on, and I didn't tell you. I'm sorry, Roxas."

Roxas holds his middle as the knot slowly begins to deflate. He rests against the railing and manages to regain enough air to breathe through his nose alone.

"Want some water?" Demyx asks, and Roxas looks as he brings forward a full, still-cold water bottle.

Roxas' gaze flicks between it and Demyx, before his sudden thirst drives him to take it. He opens it and chugs down half the bottle in three gulps. He gasps for breath when he's done and wipes his mouth. He hands it back to Demyx.

"Thanks." He says, quieter now.

"No prob."

There's silence between them and the train's whistle screeches, belching up steam. Roxas doesn't even bother to run for it. The last train left thirty minutes ago, and this was the final ne before the station closed due to renovations. Roxas was stranded. He didn't want to call his parents due to the bombardment of questions and Roxas knew his mom will notice his strange behavior. Plus Roxas wasn't in his best shape. Cheeks flushed, sweat trickling down his neck. When it reaches a certain spot under his ear, he cringes.

"Shit." He curses, clamping his hand over the painful spot on his neck.

He goes over to the ticket booth to look in the reflective glass and his lips part in shock. He was shocked when he saw the sore red patch of skin, which held hints of purple. He brushed his fingertips over his neck, wincing slightly.

"He'd marked me." Roxas mumbles as he sees Demyx walk up behind him. But he doesn't care. Even when Demyx's face contorts into shock at the skin. Roxas shudders at the thought, trying to shake off the feeling of Marluxia's lips on his skin, and how his tongue soothed over the bite.

"Roxas I," Demyx stutters. "I'm so sorry."

Roxas drops his hand lowers his head. "No, don't be."

"I should be, I had no idea he would -"

"No you didn't." Roxas says cutting him off. "You didn't know what he was going to do, and for that, you don't deserve to be blamed."

Demyx looks up, and Roxas manages to give him a ghost of a smile. Demyx returns the smile too easily.

"I'm sorry I shouted." Roxas mumbles.

"I deserved it." Demyx replies.

Roxas looks back at the reflection and he lowers his head, groaning and running his finger though his hair. "Shit, what am I going to do now?" Roxas asks. "I can't go home like this."

Demyx shuffles his feet before he speaks. "Listen, I have an apartment, down here."

Roxas looks up, holding his wrist nervously.

"You can stay if you want. I-if you don't I completely understand." He immediately dismisses, knowing the state of vulnerability Roxas is in right now.

In that moment, all Roxas wanted to do was run to Demyx, cry on him, and tell him everything. Roxas angles his head down, debating. And right then, with Demyx watching him like that, Roxas found he didn't care anymore about getting in trouble with his parents.

"Sure. I'd like that." Roxas replies.

Roxas looks up and sees Demyx smile. He gesture Roxas to follow, and he does. Demyx reaches Roxas' gym bag and automatically picks it up, slinging it over his shoulder. Roxas doesn't protest, and simply follows Demyx as he lead shim down the stairs.

Roxas barely made it within the safety of Demyx's apartment before collapsing to the floor, sobbing as he curls his knees up to his chest. His back pressed to the hard wood of the front door, releasing his fear in petrified tears.

* * *

Roxas wasn't hungry for anything, instead, he asks Demyx where his bathroom was and excused himself to take a shower.

There was something about warm water and being alone that made it easier to think. Roxas could feel the tension slide off his shoulders and swirl down the drain with the grime and the sweat. His muscles relaxed, and closed up in the small warm space. He felt safe. Shutting off the water, he wraps a towel around his waist. He gathers his dirty, sweat-stained clothes and leaves the steamy, warm, bathroom. He passes through the frigid hallway and made the ten-foot trek to Demyx's guest room.

Inside was a king-sized duvet and a simply dresser against one wall, a two-door closet, and in another dresser, Roxas opens the wooden doors and sees a TV. A night stand with a lamp lights the room and a window with beige curtains close off the window, severing his view of the outside world. All of the furniture a soft tan brown. A ceiling fan with a small chain switch spins and makes that _cla-clink cla-clink_ sound Roxas was somehow familiar with.

At the foot of the bed, Roxas can see Demyx laid out some pajamas for him. A simple white t-shirt and plaid patterned pants. Then placed in front of the nightstand, Roxas' gym bag. Folded under one pant leg, Roxas sees a pair of boxers. Roxas looks at his own in his ball of sweaty clothes and decides, why not.

He lazily tosses the clothes aside and pulls on the boxers and pants. They were a little loose, but Roxas was too weak to care. He hears a knock on the door. Roxas opens it to find Demyx with a cup of tea.

"Hey." He says in a soft tone. "I brought you some tea for your muscles. You must be sore."

Roxas perks up one corner of his mouth and takes the cup. He sips it, and the warmth of the liquid rushing down his throat soothes him and sends comforting goosebumps across his body.

"Mmm, thanks Demyx."

"No problem. You want me to wash those?" Demyx asks pointing to the ball of messy clothes.

"You don't have to, I'll do it when I get home." Roxas denies.

"It's fine." Demyx says as he walks past Roxas and gathers the clothes. "It's the least I could do."

"You don't owe me anything." Roxas says, leaning against the doorframe.

"I know, but, I just want to." Demyx says shrugging his shoulders. "Besides you're my guest."

Then with a smile he turns and walks off. He stops at the middle of the hallway and calls across the call. "Get some sleep, you deserve it."

Then he turns and opens a door leading to, Roxas' assuming, his laundry room. Roxas smiles and shuts the door gently behind him. He takes another sip of his tea and places it on the nightstand. Roxas decides to shuffle through his bag and see if he brought anything useful. He found his phone, the screen cracked right over the face of the screen, from when he dropped it on the pavement.

"Oh no." he moans, tracing his thumb along the shattered screen. "Great."

The pokes the button and sees the screen light up. He tries to brush hi thumb along the screen, and surprisingly enough it still works. He then fishes out his charger and plugs it into the outlet behind the nightstand. He finds the remote to the TV in the drawer, but doesn't take it out. The clinking of the ceiling fan his only comfort. He takes his phone again and swipes to his ipod, then activating his playlist built from the CDs of the Fray. He flicks off the light on the nightstand and turn to his side.

Tears are falling from his eyes as he lies and cries in the night. Blood is dripping from his heart, as he tries to writs. Bleeding in a place where no one can see, where no one would ever think to look.

_I have so much pain. I'm hurt a lot. _He thinks.

_I can't explain all this, I'm just falling apart_. _No one understands. _

_I don't know where to start, and I don't know when to end. _

_Love hurts so much, like a thousand stabbing knives_. _Especially when you have all this pain, that you wish you could deny. I'm so sore right now. _

_My heart is racing fast. I wish I could forget all this, _ _and leave it in the past._

At last, he collapses under the overwhelming weight of his exhaustion. His body gave him no choice. He slept.


	12. Chapter 12

Roxas remained in bed for two days; cuddled in the safety of Demyx's duvet. Roxas slips a hand out from the covers and reaches over to pick up his phone. He checks the time and goes to his phone's calendar. It was Wednesday, and the audition was Monday. As if somehow fate is working for him, the school days were cancelled due to a gas leak. So Roxas didn't miss a thing. He couldn't say he wasn't grateful. Not that he would care if he missed anything, but there's no way he'd have survived since he's still haunted by Monday's events.

He had managed to cover up with his parents due to Charlotte's help saying he was staying at her house. He called her and just asked her to cover for him plain and straight. Maybe it was the tone in his voice or his abruptness, but she agreed, no questions asked. Not to mention it was a huge advantage she lived out in Sunset Terrace.

When Roxas finally worked up the courage to move, he comes out of the bedroom. He steps out into the hallway and past the collage of family photos. His fingertips brushed the walls as he passes through the hall, moving toward the kitchen. Cold white daylight steamed in through the balcony doors and through the lace curtains in the living room, but around him, the apartment seemed dim and dead. The place was abandoned, Demyx being off to work.

Roxas looks around and finds a small neon pink note taped to the wall leading to the open kitchen. Roxas snips it off and reads. Demyx just wrote that he hopes Roxas feels better, and to help himself to anything he has in the fridge. Roxas sighs and tosses the note onto the bar counter.

Grasping the handle of the fridge, Roxas rested his forehead against the cool surface. The cold felt so good against his skin. Roxas goes to open the fridge and finds plenty of food, but settles to a glass of orange juice. After taking a sip he walks over to the couch and turns on the TV. The channel already set to the local news channel.

Roxas looks out to the small balcony with a grill outside. He opens the door and the morning air hit him cold, its moisture flooding his lungs, reawakening all the pangs from Monday night. A deep ache seeped from his bones and resurfaced in his muscles as he forces himself to move. Taking a deep breath, Roxas looks out at Sunset Terrace. People were walking, the trains were working again, the smell of rain fresh on the pavement and everything seems normal. Roxas sighs and walks back inside.

He sits and watches TV while finishing his glass of juice. He kept expecting to see new about how Marluxia was left unconscious in his studio, then he'd tell the police about what happened – not including that he almost raped Roxas – and make it appear that Roxas was the bad guy. Then he'd become a fugitive, and he'd have a lot of explaining to tell his parents and friends. Nothing comes up, but Roxas doesn't change the channel. It's almost as if he's expecting the story to come on anytime. His eyes scan around the room and settle on Demyx's laptop sitting, charging on the kitchen table.

Roxas raises his eyebrows, debating on whether or not to open it. Seeing as how Demyx offered him to stay, Roxas thought that he would let him use his laptop, but then again, he could have some private information on there, or some personal files. But Roxas isn't the person to snoop. He wasn't sure where Demyx's line is drawn, but he just needs something to take his mind off the news. Still nothing was reported, but the moment someone finds Marluxia still unconscious, or until Marluxia decides to report it, Roxas can kiss his dancing dreams goodbye. Roxas decides to take the risk and go on Demyx's laptop.

Logging on, he clicks the internet icon and logs onto his profile. There have been many messages and newly friend requests. They were from Monday, and carrying through. No doubt people are starting to think he's actually going to make it to the big time. What would've been him loving the new attention, it only reminds him of how his dream is degrading. Roxas denies all of the friend requests and tries to ignore the messages congratulating him and cheering him on. He then just types into Youtube and watch meaningless and pointless music videos, trying to find a new fast paced song to add to his workout.

So far nothing stands out. Then as he continues to alter his gaze between the TV and computer screen, he hears the lock on the front door unlatch. He looks up and sees Demyx walk in, a couple grocery bags in hand and a smile on his face.

"Hey," he starts. "Glad to see you're up."

Roxas pauses for a moment. Demyx didn't seem to disapprove of him on his laptop. Either Demyx has nothing to hide, or he's an open book willing to share anything.

"You're home early." Roxas says as he sets the laptop aside.

"Yeah, because I quit." Demyx says.

This takes Roxas by surprise. "What?"

"Yeah, I quit this morning." Demyx says while opening the fridge, like it's nothing.

"But why? Don't you need the money?" Roxas asks as he walks over.

"Eh, I can get another job. Plus I've already paid this month's rent." Demyx opted for a Sprite, and drank half before closing the door.

"Well, did you quit because of what happened?" Roxas asks as he takes a seat on one of two bar stools at the counter.

"Hell yeah I did." Demyx says taking a noisy slurp from his Sprite. "I'm not going to work for some perverted rapist."

The words made Roxas cringe as knife flashes of what happened cut through his memory. Roxas lets out a growl of frustration and makes a beeline straight for the pantry. He was going to pull a major Pence and find some Chips Ahoy to scarf down for breakfast.

"Hey, don't feel bad." Demyx says. Roxas was reaching for the cabinet door and stops. "You saved me in anything. Plus I didn't really like it there anyway." Demyx ensures.

Roxas lowers his hand and rests them both on the sink. He lowers his head and sighs loudly. "I just, don't like that I was the reason."

"I didn't tell him why if that's what you're thinking." Demyx says and Roxas looks up. "I kept it completely casual. I told Marluxia that I had found another job, thanked him for all the time. Besides I've been talking about quitting anyway."

If it was Wednesday, then Marluxia was already awake. Why he hasn't reported, probably because he doesn't want the media attention to his studio. If anyone one more powerful than him saw that, it would tarnish his reputation. "But quitting after he nearly molested me? Won't that seem, suspicious, like you know something?" Roxas questions.

"Maybe, I won't deny that possibility, but knowing Marluxia given the time I've worked for him, he'll keep his mouth shut until he can find a way to make things work in his favor."

Roxas swallows hard. "You think he'll try to get me arrested?" he whispers.

Demyx is quiet, he moves closer, but doesn't touch Roxas. Not even extending a hand of comfort, but Roxas doesn't want it; he doesn't need it. "I don't know. Marluxia seems like the kind of person to strike where it hurts, instead of being direct."

Roxas looks to him. "How do you know?"

"Because I've figured him out." Demyx answers. "He's manipulative."

Roxas returns his far-off gaze to the silver sink. _Strike where it hurts._ He repeats in his head. "So he'll try and ruin my chances of dancing?"

Demyx shrugs. "Maybe, but to do that, he'll have to expose his story, so it's like an ongoing circle here." Demyx says making an amusing circle motion with his hands.

Roxas smiles and turns around, leaning against the sink, folding his arms.

"What are you thinking about?" Demyx asks.

"What I'm going to do next." Roxas answers with a smile.

Demyx laughs and leaves the kitchen to go the laundry room. He pulls out a small hamper with Roxas clean clothes. "Here, just so you don't forget." He says with a smile.

He carries the clothes to the guest room and comes back out to take a sip, finishing his soda. Roxas smiles and walks out to the bar counter again. "Hey, thanks for letting me stay here." He says.

"Don't mention it. I'm glad you're feeling better." Demyx adds. He walks over to the couch, changes the channel and begins to fold Roxas' clothes.

Roxas takes the time to wander back into the hallway to browse the collage of family photos Demyx had posted up on his wall. He smiles as he sees pictures from parties and birthdays. Roxas can tell which ones are of his cousins and friends simply by the backgrounds. Club scenery was when he was with his friends and a family member's house when with family. Roxas smiles and laughs as he sees one of Demyx stuffing an entire slice of pepperoni pizza into his mouth.

"Nice." Then as he looks closer to the photo, and goes rigid. In the background, but close enough to be in the photo, was a spiky-haired red-head.

Roxas' eyes widen as he looks closer. He defiantly looked younger, clutching a can of silly string with small bits protruding out and a mass of them tangled in his hair, looking like dread locks. The hugest smile on his face as he watches Demyx devour the slice. Roxas looked out to the hall and went to peek into the living room. Demyx was still folding his clothes, but he was just about done, finishing up with Roxas' Urban Empire sweats. Roxas tightened the grip on his wrist as he suddenly wanted to burn the clothes Marluxia gave him. Roxas leans against the corner of the wall, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Hey Demyx?" Roxas asks.

"Hm?"

"How do you know Axel?" Roxas asks, Demyx drops the last shirt he was folding.

"Oh my god." He whispers and spins around to face Roxas, who only has a smile on his face. "How do you know him?" Demyx counters.

"He's my substitute dance teacher at my school." Roxas answers easily. "Your turn."

Demyx sighs and smiles resuming to his folding. "We were dorm mates after he transferred schools."

_Transferred?_ Roxas thinks back to when he was fighting with Axel. How he said he and Marluxia were dorm mates too. Axel never mentioned anything about transferring. But Roxas easily pieced everything together.

"Did he ever tell you why?" Roxas asks as Demyx places the neatly folded clothes into the hamper."

"Eh, he just said he didn't like his old school." Demyx says.

_I wonder why,_ Roxas rhetorically thinks to himself. Demyx passes him to get to the guest room. Roxas looks out the balcony and sees the sun shining. A gentle breeze shifting the trees. Roxas decides to get some fresh air.

"Hey I'm gonna go for a walk." Roxas says.

"You know where to go?" Demyx asks.

Roxas feels confident enough that he's memorized the way to Demyx's building. On the walk back, he had glanced around and spotted some potential landmarks that could help him navigate back to the building.

"Yeah, I can get back." Roxas assures. Then Demyx tosses him a key.

"Just so you have it. It's the spare I have. Don't lose it." Demyx says with a smile.

Roxas slips into the guest room to change, chucking the pajama pants to the floor before hopping around and pulling on his spare pair of skinny jeans and shirt from his gym bag. He then proceeds to takes the elevator down and pushed through the double glass doors with his hip. Roxas takes a few steps down to the sidewalk and decides to go left. Roxas tugs on his jacket tighter to his body as the wind whips around. He takes a deep breath, the smell of the sea filling his senses. He turns a corner and finds Demyx's building was next to the harbor.

His eyes flick from one boat to another, all of them moored up to the dock. He continued to walk along the promenade; a railing being the only barrier separating him from the deep water. The breeze brushes back his blond bangs and he squints his blue eyes as the glare of the sun streams over the horizon. Roxas doesn't plan on going far, but at least if he were to get lost, the harbor would be the main checkpoint to get him back.

As he walks he follows the sidewalk that splits off into a dirt path leading into a park. Roxas takes the step left and starts to walk on the dirt road. Further up head to the side, the grass of the park bled into a hill and then ending up in sand. People mingled and played on the beach as seagulls cawed and swooped down onto the water. Roxas continues to walk on, looking around as bicyclists and dog-walkers passed him by, flashing a friendly smile. Roxas suddenly jumps when he feels his phone vibrate and ring in his pocket.

"Oh please work." He whispers as he digs through the pocket of his jacket. He slides his fingers across the screen and watches as the screen shifts to answer the call. "Hello?"

"Hello? Roxas?" a familiar feminine voice asks on the other line.

"Hey mom." Roxas answers, while he nervously scratches his scalp, messing with his small blond spikes. "What's up?"

"Oh I just wanted to call and see how you're doing." She says casually. Roxas takes a seat on a bench while his mom talks. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Roxas pauses before briefly reminding himself that he's supposedly staying at Charlotte's place. "Everything okay at home?"

"Well actually I called you because your father and I are actually heading out of town." She says, sounding nervous to tell him the news.

"What? Everything okay?" he asks, leaning forward, resting his elbow on his knee.

"Yes, well, a relative of yours has fallen ill and things aren't looking too good." She says pain in her voice.

"Should I come with?" he asks.

"No, you wouldn't remember him. Besides, you've rarely seen him, only when you were a child. We'll be fine. But I just wanted to make sure you had somewhere else to stay. I don't want you imposing on Charlotte's family."

"I know, I won't." Roxas promises. "Uh, I could stay with a new friend I just made." Roxas says.

"Well that's not suspicious." His mom jokes, but there was still a hint of obvious hesitation. "Who is it?"

"His name is Demyx. He lives out here. He was the assistant choreographer to Rose Studios." He explains.

"Ah, I see." His mom says, still obviously not convinced enough. "Are you sure you can't stay with Pence?" she asks.

"He's busy studying for a math test. His parents don't want any distractions." Roxas answers.

"Well what about Olette?"

"Assisting with the committee and Homecoming quote." Roxas says.

"Hayner?" His mom asks, her tone clearly defeated.

"Soccer practice." Roxas says through a smile.

His mother sighs in frustration, and defeat. "Alright. You can stay, just make sure it's okay with him and don't be afraid to call if there's ANY trouble." HI mother says, making sure to get her point across by exaggerating "any".

"Trust me mom, he's great. I'll come home to wave you guys off and get my things as soon as the next train comes in." Roxas promises.

"Okay, you still have that pepper spray your uncle gave you?" she asks.

Roxas laughs and smirks. "Yes mother. When are you leaving?"

"Around six tonight." She answers.

"Okay, I'll be home soon. Love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye." Roxas poked at the end call button and the screen resumes to his home screen.

Getting back to Demyx's apartment was easy and Roxas opens the door to come to find him sitting on the couch scrolling through something on his laptop.

"Hey Demyx,"

"Yeah?" he says, his gaze still focused on the computer screen.

"Can I stay here the next couple of days?" Roxas asks as he places the key on the counter.

"What's up?" Demyx asks, finally his eyes on Roxas.

"My family's going to visit a sick relative, and they're going to be gone. They wanted to make sure I had some place to stay. And everyone else is busy." Roxas explains.

"Yeah sure, not a problem." Demyx agrees. "When are they leaving?"

"Tonight. I'm going to head home to get some stuff." Roxas says as he walks down the hall to the guest room.

"I can drive you if you want." Demyx suggests.

"Can't. Remember I told mom I was staying at Charlotte's?" Roxas reminds him as he packs away his shirt and dance clothes. "Better to take the train and drive my car here."

"Alright." Demyx compromises as he leans against the doorframe watching Roxas. "I can't wait until you tell her about you phone." Demyx says through a laugh as he points to the cracked screen of Roxas' phone.

"Very funny. I'll be back." he says as he slings his bag over his shoulder and walks out the hall. As he opens the door he turns around to Demyx. "Thank again Demy."

Demyx smiles at the nickname. "Be safe. Buzz in when you're back."

Roxas then closes the door behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank goodness Roxas remembered to get Demyx's phone number before he left. The train ride back was easier now that everything was behind him. Literally, with Sunset Terrace and Rose Studios behind him, Roxas couldn't feel more safe being back in the safely of his own home. He drops his bag in the foyer and walks into the kitchen, but no parents.

"Mom?" he calls.

"Up here, sweetie." Her voice returns, echoing from the master bedroom.

Roxas mounts the stairs and peeks his head into the doorway of the master bedroom and pushes the ajar door further open. On the king-size bed, there were two huge travel luggage, and on the floor, the tinier and wheel-aided cases. On one side, one case had multiple colored blouses spilling over the sides along with a medium-sized toiletry bag tucked away to the side, and in the middle three pairs of heels. For the other case, three pairs of pants three to four shirt, tossed like it was nothing and one pair of shoes.

Raising an eyebrow in amazement o how different his parents pack, Roxas then hears the clicking of hangers and steps through the threshold. "Mom?"

He peers his head around and sees his mom in the walk in closet, searching through more shirts and skirts she keeps at the back. "Hi honey." She says kissing his cheek hello.

"Don't tell me you're packing _another_ shirt." Roxas jokes.

"Oh very funny." She dismisses. "I just want to make sure I have all the essentials."

"And that includes packing away half of your closet?" Roxas asks raising an eyebrow.

"No, just a forth." His mom jokes and the two laugh while she tosses a sweater into the case.

"So how long are you guys going to be gone?" he asks as he follows his mother out, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Uh, about three days. Four tops." She says. "Your 'friend' agreed to let you stay?"

Roxas rolls his eyes and laughs. He found it amusing how no one was officially his friend until his mother met them. "Yes, he said it wasn't a problem."

"Alright. Just be sure to call if anything happens. Remember, Uncle Carl's a cop and he can help you if-"

"I won't need Uncle Carl mom." Roxas assures with a kiss on her cheek. "Now I have to get packing." Roxas then leaves the room, and enters his bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

Plopping on his bed, he buries his head into his pillow, and takes a deep breath. Now he was debating on whether he even wanted to stay at Demyx's place, now back in the comforts of his own home. Leaving it again sends a pang of longing through his chest. Maybe one night alone wouldn't kill him. Plus Demy would understand, and his parents would probably be fine; his mom most of all.

Roxas decides to pull out his phone and text Demyx; trying to sound amusing so it'd be easier:

"_I don't want to leave! It's too soon! X( But seriously I think I'll stay one night before coming over. Is that okay?"_

Roxas tosses his phone onto his nightstand, suddenly remembering the lecture and trouble he'll get into with his parents when they discover his broken phone. While Roxas waits, he empties his gym bag and tosses some un-needed things into the hamper or floor. Once he clears it, he opens his closet door and pulls out a few graphic t-shirts, a hoodies, three pairs of jeans, and two pairs of sweatpants. He then hears his phone go off. Walking over to his bed, he routinely slides his thumb across the shattered screen.

"_Sure, no prob. Gives me time tidy the place up. Txt me when you're on your way."_

Roxas then closes out and takes a deep breath. The best way to avoid getting in deep trouble is to act innocent. He takes a deep breath and takes the phone in his hand. He looks to his alarm clock, the neon blue letters reading two o'clock in the afternoon. He exits his room and goes back to master bedroom where his mom was now organizing her shirts and shoes. He slumps once more on the edge of the bed.

"What've you got there?" his mom asks; her concentration not even breaking from folding.

"My phone. It's broken."

That got her attention. His mom looks up and sees the cracked screen. "Oh sweetie, I'm sorry." She puts down her salmon pink blouse and walks around to Roxas' side. "How did this happen?"

"Uh, it must've cracked when I put down my gym bag. I didn't have it in my pocket this time." Roxas says as he lets his mom inspect his phone.

He watches as his mom looks at the clock on her dresser. "Okay, well we've got a little time before we leave we can get you a new one."

"You sure? Don't you want to finish packing?" Roxas asks.

"We'll be fine." His mom assures before picking up her purse. "Come on."

They head down the stairs and when they reach the foyer, his mom calls to his dad in the kitchen. "Honey, we're going to at&t. we'll be right back."

"What for?" his dad replies walking out with a cup of tea.

"My phone broke." Roxas says a little nervous about his dad's reply.

"Dropped it?" he asks, not really that concerned or angry.

"Yeah, it was in my gym bag, and I tossed it to the ground during rehearsals." Roxas confesses. At least that wasn't a lie.

"We'll be back soon." His mom interjects, then opening the door and filing out with Roxas.

They made it to the store, and Roxas was able to exchange his old phone for an upgrade. His contract had expired so he was able to get a discount. Once back home, Roxas went to his room and plopped himself on his bed. Unplugging the charger from his laptop, he spreads himself across the bed as Thunder hops up and snuggles next to him. He propped himself up on his elbows, lying on his front as he aimlessly scrolls through his profile. He edits his profile picture changing it from a single shot of himself, to a shot of him and Olette; Roxas being the one taking the picture. His head sharply turned when he heard his new phone buzz. Letting out a huff, not wanting to move from his comfortable position. Thunder jerked up from the sudden vibration of the bed. Roxas lazily rolls over, his fingers clasping hold of the device.

"Easy there, Tiger." Roxas jokes petting the dog's head.

Olette's name popped up on the screen, and Roxas opens it.

_Olette: Hey! Just wanted you to know we're having a film night at my place tonight! ;D BRING ICE CREAM!_

Roxas laughs before replying. Usually it was just him and Olette who had film nights. Just a little something special between them. And it always with the two chatting over the forgotten film playing on the television screen. Feeling like he hasn't see her much lately, he thinks it would be a great time to catch up; maybe even tell her about what happened with Marluxia.

"Great! Consider it done! Xx" he replies. Roxas then drops his phone on his bed, looking back at the laptop screen.

That night, the two rented a genre of their favorite movies; Action, Comedy, Sci-Fi and Horror. Olette let Roxas off the hook when she agreed not to rent a girly romantic film. The two were laid out around Olette's living room, pillows everywhere. After waving his parents off from the train, Roxas drove back to his house to get some clothes as headed over to Olette's. As Roxas predicted, the film on the TV was being ignored as they ate their ice cream and talked. They also had the pleasure of having the company of Olette's Siamese cat, Pharaoh, who now sits nestled on the pink comforter Olette dragged downstairs from her bedroom. The cat slowly blinking its eyes, squeezing them shut, then opening them to piercing silvers.

Roxas seemed to avoid the subject of the dancing thing and Marluxia, but he had a feeling Olette would ask sooner or later. The fact alone that he wasn't talking about could raise a red flag for her. One thing Roxas likes about Olette is that he can talk to her about anything, given she's the only girl in the group, she's the only one he can open up to without being persecuted. It was bound to come up, but she knows when to not cross a line. He takes a scoop of the mint chocolate chip and pops it in his mouth as he hears the sound of rapid gunfire come from the movie.

"So, I've been meaning to ask," Olette starts.

_Here we go,_ Roxas thinks.

"How did the audition go?" she asks, an innocent smile on her face as she gobbles a huge spoonful of Rocky Road.

"It was, interesting." Roxas phrases.

"In a good way?" she pushes. Roxas pauses, stopping his recent poking at the ice cream. "Roxas?"

Suddenly, without even realizing it, a drop falls on his knuckle. Roxas blinks and tears stream out from his eyes and down his cheek. Olette doesn't say anything. Instead, she puts down her ice cream and crawls over to Roxas, wrapping him in a hug. Roxas squeezes his eyes shut and buries his head into Olette's neck. She cups his head with one hand and Roxas rests his head on her shoulder. That silly phrase 'A Shoulder to Cry On' always struck Roxas as very cliché, but now that he's experienced it, the meaning is much deeper than he suspected.

"I don't know what happened, but I'm so sorry it happened to you." Olette whispers.

Roxas sniffles as she pulls away and weakly smiles. He puts aside his ice cream and wipes his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Olette says rubbing his shoulder. "I don't know if you're willing to share, but-"

"I do. And yet I don't. Does that make sense?" Roxas asks

"Yeah, if it's uncomfortable." Olette says.

Roxas sighs and brings his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and resting his chin.

"Look, I want to tell you, but please promise me you won't tell anyone else. Not yet." Roxas says, looking Olette dead in the eyes; his blue eyes glistening from the tears.

Olette only slightly smiles and hugs Roxas as he sniffles and gathers himself. For the rest of the night, they avoided the subject; while Roxas gave her little snippets of what happened, he didn't give her the full story. They still talked for the rest of the night, until they fell asleep, Roxas was just happy to cry it out. He was never the strongest at holding in his emotions.

The next morning, Roxas was given a ride back to his home where he quickly cleaned himself up and dressed in a simple graphic tee and the same skinny jeans he wore at Demyx's, and returned to school the following Thursday. Despite the let-out he had in front of Olette, and the breakdown at Demyx's apartment, he still wasn't ready to go to school, with the fact that he'd have to face Axel soon enough. That alone was enough to make Roxas call in sick, but with his parents away, he had no choice.

Walking the halls, everyone seemed to be giving him looks. Roxas didn't pay much attention, the thought of seeing Axel completely dominating his thoughts. While it didn't completely dominate his mood, he was still out of character enough for his friends to notice. The day seemed to drag on as he was so preoccupied, and multiple times he was called by a teacher, not paying attention. That afternoon, he made the mistake of going to his locker. He had just finished stuffing his binder, notepad, and English book inside when Hayner sprang up behind him, sending the door to his locker slamming shut.

"You," he says, jabbing Roxas in the shoulder, "are a terrible friend." he seemed to be joking, and normally Roxas would've played along, but he just wasn't in the mood.

He felt so gray, he couldn't stop his reply. He scowls and kicks the corner of the metal door so that it popped open again. His notebook slipped out and fell to the floor, loose papers scattering. "Thanks," he muttered. "I needed that."

He stooped to gather the spilled paper, but stopped when Hayner bent down to pick them up. "Hey are you okay? I was just joking." He says as he comes up with the papers. The concern on his face made feel Roxas feel horrible since it contained genuine concern.

"I-it's fine, Hayner. I'm just not in a very good mood today." He utters as he organizes his books and binders.

"Everything okay?" Hayner asks as he hands Roxas the papers.

Roxas stuffs them unceremoniously back into the notebook, then shoving it into his locker; sending the metal door slamming shut again, this time with a decided bang. "I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Sorry man." Hayner says.

"Don't worry about it." He brushes off before placing his back against the locker, the strap of his bag wrapped in his fingers and dangling at his feet.

"Does it have to do with the audition?" Hayner innocently asks.

Roxas' stomach jerks to the left and he swallows a thick lump in his throat. "You could say that." He mutters as he pushes himself off the locker and slings his bag over his shoulder.

"Did everything go okay?" he pursues.

"Just forget it. I don't want to talk about it." Roxas snaps as he starts to walk down the hall. He's hoping that Hayner will only think that Roxas didn't get the role and let it go.

Hayner matches his pace of walking and doesn't say more, except for a sorry. Roxas shrugs his shoulders and pulls out his phone, plugging in one of his earbuds.

"Hey is that a new phone?!" Hayner asks in surprise.

Roxas smiles and says. "Yeah."

Hayner snatches it and stars at it in awe. "Dude! This is the new iphone 5! How did you get it?!"

"I broke my other one, so we went to the store and I got this one on a discount because my contract was up." Roxas explains as he amusingly watches his friend play and flip the phone like a little kid inspecting a new toy.

"Lucky! I wish I could afford an iphone." Hayner says.

Roxas laughs as he hands back Roxas his phone and Roxas decided to ask him, "Do you know why everyone's been treating me weird?"

Hayner looks to him in confusion and smiles at how naïve Roxas was. "Didn't you hear?"

"No because I wasn't here." Roxas comments back.

"Well, the news of your audition spread around the school, and now everyone thinks you're headed for the big time." Hayner explains as they descend the stairs.

Roxas' eyebrows raise in surprise.

"Oh don't look at me like that, as if you didn't know." Hayner teases.

"Honestly, I didn't." Roxas confesses. Never did he imagine that his epic-fail audition would hype up the school so much. Especially since it was a total bust.

The two talked about anything else as they walked through the double push-bar doors and into the parking lot. Hayner's car was recently in the shop so he had to take the bus. The two made their way through the rows of faculty cars and toward the student lot. The lot had recently been redone, so it still had that fresh tar smell to it, and freshly painted white and yellow lines on the blacktop. The yellow lines were for the buses to park and numbers were painted in front for the students. The buses were numbered so that the students who lived farther out from Twilight Town High could be dropped off in the proper district. Hayner and Roxas waved each other off and they split apart, Roxas fishing out his keys from his pocket and walking up to his blue Mustang. He unlocks the car and pops the trunk to put away his backpack. The space was limited since he had his gym bag in the trunk, but he managed to make room.

"Hey Roxas." He hears behind him.

He turns around to find three girls, two blondes and a brunette, standing behind him, fidgeting with their hands and pulling at their clothes. He recognized them from being on the cheerleading squad, but he never really knew their names.

"Hi, can I help you girls with something?" he says as he reaches up, closing the trunk to his car.

They idiotically giggle and Roxas rolls his eyes while they're distracted. Roxas know these kinds of girls. Flirts, and the stereotypical sluts you would see on TV. The brunette was wearing a royal blue romper with black leather booties, and both the blondes had fake tans, halter tops, flip-flops and jean skirts two sizes too small they could pass for belts. All three girls had on those stupid tiny metallic bags tucked under one arm, with barely enough room for a cell phone.

The brunette steps closer, twisting her body side to side, hands behind her back to seem innocent and cute, with a seductive smile on her lips. "Well, we heard about you auditioning for a major dance choreographer, and we were hoping if you could get us to see any famous celebrities."

Roxas scowls and cusses inside his head, but tried to stay polite. "I'm sorry, but what are your names?" he asks, leaning against the trunk.

"Oh!" the brunette exclaims. "I'm so sorry." She steps back in line with the two blondes on both her sides. Facing her, she places her one hand on the blonde to her left. "This is Crystal, and this is Tiffany." Then she steps forward again ahead of the girls. "And I'm Julia."

"Nice to meet you. So what's this about my audition?" Roxas asks, stuffing his hands in the pocket of his jeans.

While Julia talked, Roxas gazes back at the two blondes, each sending out their own seductive signals to try and gain his attention. Crystal seemed about 5'8 with the most perfect legs anyone's ever seen. But while she was legs, it occurred to Roxas that Tiffany would be the one all the guys would try to see in a bikini top in the summer. They almost seemed like one person, even when they weren't in their cheer uniforms. Roxas was so lost in analyzing them he only heard Julia finish her - what seemed to be – long explanation.

"So, yeah. That's pretty much it." She finishes.

Roxas blinks before he refocuses on Julia. He tries to act like he's been paying attention. "Oh, I see. Well actually, nothing's been official yet, and I'm not trying to get my hopes up. So, I can't promise anything." he says.

"But you will call us if you get the chance, and the opportunity? Right?" Julia says as she steps closer; her tone seductive and pointer finger tracing the collar his t-shirt.

Roxas plays along and slyly smiles, placing his lips close to Julia's and lowering his eyelids. "Believe me, you'll be the first to know." He says in his best seductive tone.

Julia's cheeks turn a bright shade of pink and she steps back, eyes wide with amazement. She regains enough composure to clear her throat and smile, but it was less effective than his. She winks and walks away to the buses, and the two blondes follow, smiling, winking and waving. They follow her like lost puppies, something Roxas just couldn't stand.

He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair as he rounds to the driver's side of his car. He was about to open the door when his gaze aimlessly wanders around the lot, and felt every muscle in his body tense as he sees a black Ford GT with a racing stripe down the middle. He can't see anyone in it, and doesn't want to stick around to find out. He steps into his car and shuts the door; out of habit, he reaches back and yanks down his seatbelt. Behind the car, he sees Julia and the blondes merge into a bigger group of girls, giggling and pointing to where they had their, 'conversation'.

Roxas puts the car in reverse, pulls out of the spot and shift to drive. He drives through the exit, and suddenly, as if he was just shot with a syringe filled with adrenaline, his foot hit the gas pedal and he accelerated. Thrown backward into his seat, Roxas heard the tires squeal as he rips down the street. As he reaches an intersection, the light up ahead was green, and Roxas takes the first right without so much as braking, the rear of the car fishtailing. His hand twists the stereo's volume dial all the way up; David Guetta's "Turn Me On" ft Nicki Minaj blasting the speakers. He barrels down a city street, swerving out of the left lane into the right as the car ahead of them braked for the light. Yellow flick red. He shot beneath it.

_What are you doing?!_ Roxas screams to himself.

It's as if there were two beings inside him now, one driving the car while the other sat aside trying to get him to stop. But the desperate drive to get away from the Ford GT seemed to control his body; manipulating his thoughts into thinking that if he got away, he could escape him.

"Slow down." He mumbled to himself, but his body didn't move instead, his hands gripped the wheel tighter.

The engine growled. He sped up.

Tires shrieking, he twists around another sharp corner. Buildings and lights stream by in a blur. Street signs raced past. Roxas' head whipped from side to side, though he couldn't place his fleeting surroundings. Around him, the world bled into one long streak. Someone screamed at him from the sidewalk. The car rumbled like a beast. Between the music and the speed, Roxas felt as though his mind might melt or shatter.

And yet, it felt good. So good, but something was wrong. Roxas was never the adrenaline junky kind of guy. And he was honestly scaring himself.

Ice water replaced his rushing blood. His fear spiked, crawling its way up from the very depths, paralyzing him. He felt the buzzing sensation of speed course though his seat and hum through his body. He hated this feeling of being totally out of control. Suddenly his foot slams on the breaks. Tires screech. The world of buildings, streets, cars, lights, and people gain on him, stuttering into focus as the car squeals and skitters to a stop.

Roxas pitched forward in his seat, then slammed back again, the impact knocking the breath out of him. Around him, horns blared. He had somehow managed to signal and pull into an unknown driveway as cars went swooshing past.

Silence.

He stars straight ahead, his breath coming out in heaves and both hands still fixed on the wheel. He sat in silence, the engine still rumbling. He moves forward, finally, leaning in his seat so that his forehead almost touched the top of the steering wheel. Reaching out, he lowers the radio so it's barely audible. Then he sits back, dropping his gaze to his still quivering knees.

_What just happened?_ He asks himself. Did he black out?

This seems like more than just those moments when you're driving and you look up and see you haven't been paying attention. It was like, he was somewhere else, and someone else was controlling his body while he was lost in his thoughts. Something about seeing the car in the lot, the thought to him, and the thought of him being right, about _everything_. Was it all enough to have Roxas completely lose himself, with nothing but a desperate urge to get away?

_What's happening to me? He's just one guy. A guy!_

Which brings up another thing that Roxas had completely ignored for so long. His sexuality. But that was something for another time. He shifts the car into gear, and he was moving again. He drove with total control, and he looks ahead to see the overpass.

He was heading home.


	14. Chapter 14

Roxas let his bag drop in the foyer as soon as he steps through the door. He stood dazed, remembering the way the Mustang had shot off the second he was out of the student parking lot. He stares at his sneakers and tried, for a moment, what in the hell had drove him to do such a reckless and frankly stupid thing? Roxas hugs himself and collapses to the floor, his back glued to the door. His fingers stills lightly shaking, given he had them locked in an iron grip.

Thunder had greeted him at the door, but Roxas barely acknowledged him.

He didn't know why, but it felt like it had something to do with Axel. Just like everything else in Roxas' life did. He still hadn't seen Axel since they had kissed on the stairs, hours before his grueling audition with Marluxia. And yet, not even Marluxia's harsh kisses could cover the feeling of Axel's. Roxas raises his trembling hand and traces his thumb along his bottom lip. Reminiscing on the feeling of having Axel's sturdy frame hover over him; that feeling of safe.

He could still feel him on his lips. If he closes his eyes and tries hard, he can almost see Axel's silhouette.

He skipped practice so he wouldn't have to face him. And yet, he wanted to see him. He could try to play it off as long as he wanted to, but he keeps thinking about him all day long. He wanted to see Axel. To look into those intense green eyes, and run his fingers through that fire red hair. Perhaps, if he were to apologize, it would give him one last excuse to see him. To tell him everything, he thought, letting his eyes slide closed. Everything he should have said already. He'd spit it all out, regardless of who was around to hear it. He'd tell him how he couldn't stop thinking about him, how he just wanted to be near him. He'd do the unspeakable. He would step closer, wrap his arms around Axel's neck, and kiss his lips.

Brave thoughts, he told himself, opening his eyes. Roxas had to face it. He was falling for Axel.

He couldn't breathe when Axel talked to him. He couldn't breathe when Axel touched him. He just wants to be with him. To have him inside his world.

It feels like he suffocates when he's away from Axel. He's going out of his mind.

Roxas leans down to hook his hand once more through the strap of his backpack and gym bag. He trudged down the hallway, dragging his book bag behind him like a ball on a chain. The living room was dark and empty, and so were the hallway and kitchen.

Parents are away, he reminds himself.

He lifted his book bag and slung it onto the nearest kitchen chair, deposited his keys on the table, went to the cabinet to get a clean glass, then stalked to the sink to fill it. Tilting his head back, Roxas drained the glass, then wiped his mouth with his hand. He set the glass on the counter and sat down at the table, shoulders slumping. The kitchen clocked ticked and he listens as the refrigerator clicks then hums. The remnants of the adrenaline subsiding. Roxas brought his hands up to his face, rubbing his eyes.

That wasn't him. He'd been beyond himself.

Roxas sighs, feeling suddenly so tired. How had it all come down to this? So much had gotten in the way, and now, he couldn't even face Axel.

Thunder's feet could be heard tapping across the wood floors as he enters the kitchen, one of his few knotted rope toys in his mouth. He comes up to Roxas, placing the toy in his lap, his little stub tail whipping back and forth. The simple motion reminds Roxas of the way his head whipped back and forth while driving. Roxas shakes his head and groans. He turns his knees out from under the table, and the toy falls to the floor.

"Not tonight, bud. Please? It's been a long day." Roxas says in a raspy voice.

Thunder whines, but not because Roxas said no. He walks up, and rests his hand on Roxas' lap. Roxas' eyes water and he leans down, resting his forehead on the loyal Rottweiler. He scratches behind both the dog's ears, and for a moment, they stay like that, listening to each other's breathing. Roxas then kisses the dog's head, and Thunder licks his chin. Roxas manages a smile as he wipes away the sloppy kiss.

"Man's best friend." he mumbles.

He pushes himself up and goes over to the cabinet beneath the sink to pull out Thunder's dog food. Scooping a cupful, he dumps it into Thunder's food bowl, along with filling up his old glass of water and pouring it into the second bowl. Thunder walks over and begins his meal, his little tail wagging back and forth. Roxas stays and watches him eat, leaning against the sink as he hears Thunder chew and gobble the food.

When he hears the dog burp, he smiles. "Remember to chew." He jokes.

His head jerks up when he hears his phone vibrate. In the dead silence, next to Thunder's monstrous chewing, it was the loudest thing in the house. He walks over as he hears it again and digs through his backpack until he finds it in one of the side pockets. It was a text from Demyx.

_Demyx: Hey when are you coming over? Aren't you out of school already?_

Roxas looks to the clock hanging above the fridge. He got out of school at three-twenty, and the drive home was a good fifteen minutes. It was already ten past four. He sighs and looks back to his phone screen.

"Sorry, got caught up in some things. Be there soon." He replies.

_Demyx: Kk. Txt me when you're on your way. ;D_

Roxas hesitates. Needless to say he was nervous and unsure about him getting back into the car. He didn't really trust himself. But he couldn't ask Demyx to come and get him. Especially when Demyx already had a new job and couldn't drive them both to places, and that they live so far away from each other. In fact, Roxas would need to wake up an hour earlier just to get himself ready, and to avoid heavy traffic.

Guess he'd just have to suck it up.

After grabbing two more shirts and another pair of pants, he checks the house to make sure it's secure and locked, and grabs his keys.

"Okay Thunder, be good. And stay off the internet." He says, before closing the door behind him.

It was around five to five when Roxas arrived back at Demyx's complex. He pressed the button below an old and wrinkled sticker containing his apartment number. The thing made a light buzz sound, then after three seconds, the buzz repeats an octave lower, and Roxas hears the tumbler of the lock click and the door easily pushes open. Roxas made his way to the elevator, both bags on one shoulder and navigates his way through the hallways until he sees Demyx' number. Doing the classic 'Shave and a Haircut' pattern, the door opens and Demyx greets him with a smile. Roxas returns the smile as Demyx invites him in.

"Hope you like Chinese!" he says, closing the door.

Roxas places his bags by the shoe mat, or rather piles of shoes near the door, and walks in further to the kitchen to see the table covered in several cartons of Chinese food. Stuffing his car keys in his back pocket, he took in the heavily scent of egg rolls, moo goo gai pan, wan ton soup, and beef with broccoli filing the apartment. Hunger awoke within him. A growl like that of a ravenous dog snarled in his stomach, and it came loud that he didn't bother to humor himself with the hope that he didn't hear it.

"Nice." Roxas says.

"Oh! And check it out!" Demyx says moving over to the living room. He picks up a stack of films from the coffee table. "I got some movies we could watch."

"What is this, a sleepover?" Roxas jokes.

"Well, you are staying at my place temporarily, and you brought your gym bag and clothes. So yeah." Demyx retorts with a humorous grin.

"What movies?" Roxas ask as he helps himself to an egg roll.

"Eh, mostly cartoons." Demyx admits. "And mostly Tom&Jerry."

"Get out! I used to love that show!" Roxas says with a brief snippet of excitement and nostalgia.

"I still love that show!" Demyx says. "I got the one where they go and try to find a magic ring."

"The one where Jerry gets it stuck on his head?" Roxas asks.

"Yes!" Demyx says happily. "So get what you want and come on over!" Demyx says as he plops onto the couch.

"Alright, just let me change." Roxas says as he snatches his bags and heads for the guest bedroom.

They'd spread out on the floor for the movie, sitting on the cushions of the couch that they dragged to the floor. Roxas now dressed in a black tank top and black and white checkerboard pajama pants, takes a sip from his water as Jerry had just changed two other mice into cheese. The small red and white Chinese food containers had been opened and passed back and forth between them indiscriminately – neither of them, Roxas noted, keeping track of which fork was whose. Demyx wasn't very good at using chopsticks, and after spending endless minutes of teaching him, he simply gave up and continued eating his egg fu young with a fork. As Roxas cracked open and devoured his fortune cookie, his phone suddenly rings.

"All cell phones off in the theater!" Demyx harshly whispers.

"Sorry!" Roxas whispers back. "I'll be right back." he says getting up from his seat.

"No prob. I've gotta pee." Demyx says following him, pausing the movie.

"Have fun." Roxas replies with a laugh as he makes his way to the guest bedroom. He slides his thumb across the screen and sees Coach Katie's name come up. "Hello?"

"Hello!" her voice squeals across the phone. Roxas jerks his head away and rub the inside of his ear. "You've barely contacted me for days and now you're not answering my calls?!" she blurts.

"Gee, thanks for blowing my ear out." Roxas retorts as he adjusts his ear and shakes his head.

"Not the point." Katie counters.

"I'm sorry, I've been caught in a lot of things and I recently got a new phone." Roxas explains. "So what's up?"

"Well," Coach amusingly starts. "the audition was Monday, it is now Friday, and not one phone call! What happened?"

Roxas sighs and just decides to straight up lie, sick and tired of constantly hearing it. "I didn't get it. It was all a complete waste of time." He says.

"Aw, I'm sorry sweetie." She says.

"How about that job for Lady Gaga?" he asks. Realizing he completely forgot about it.

"It was already taken. Sorry, hun." She answers.

"I figured as much."

"But, there is a reason why I called you." she suddenly says. Practically hearing her smiling through the phone.

Roxas' eyes widen and his eyebrows furrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, even though Lady Gaga had someone take your position, I was able to get you another job." She explains.

"What job?" Roxas asks.

"Okay, so after the job was already taken, I started to spread the videos on Youtube and such. And apparently, a cousin of the manager for Jennifer Lopez, had seen the video of us doing the dance to "On the Floor" and so he showed it to the choreographer who lives next door to the manager since he lives on Destiny Islands, and he apparently loved it and wants to have you as a dancer!"

"Wow. I guess it really is who you know." Roxas manages to say as he processes everything Katie just told him.

"So all you have to do is show up to the studio and rehearse the routine!" Katie squeals.

"Wait, I got the job?!" Roxas questions.

"Yeah! They saw you and automatically liked you! They want you in her newest video!" she squeals.

"Get out! That's insane!" Roxas screams in unison with her. "How did you do it?"

"I said that I was your new manager, and that you looking for a new job." She says. She sounded a little hesitant to tell Roxas she declared herself as manager, but Roxas couldn't be more grateful.

"Oh my gosh, Katie I so owe you one! When do they want to meet me?"

"This weekend. She's recording part of her video in town and she needs a new partner for her dance routine."

"What's the song?" Roxas asks.

"Dance Again. Have you heard of it?"

"Yeah, I love that song." Roxas says.

"Okay, well I'll text you all the details and I'll come and pick you up at noon Saturday." Katie says.

"Oh actually, my parents are out of town, and I'm staying with a friend." Roxas tells her.

"Oooooohhhh!" Katie says and Roxas rolls his eyes, smiling. "Is it Axel?"

"No. Just a friend I made at the other audition." Roxas snaps. "I'll send you his address."

"Okay! Have fun! I'm so excited!" she jitters.

"I'll see you later." Roxas says before he presses the 'End Call' button.

Standing there dazed, Roxas stares at his phone in awe, as he tries to process what Katie had just told him. He got a job. He got a job for Jennifer Lopez. J-Lo. This was unbelievable. He was going to dance for J-Lo. He here's a knock at his door and Demyx peeks his head in.

"Hey dude. Come on, let's finish the movie." He looks at Roxas and gets a small hint of nervousness. "Roxas, what's going on?"

Roxas slowly turns to him, a smile so wide on his face it could look like grimace. His mouth agape, Demyx smiles and snickers. "That's a face."

Roxas shakes his head and opens his mouth wider to talk, and thankfully he did, "I got a job."

Demyx breaks into an overjoyed smile. "Roxas that's great! For who?!"

"Jennifer Lopez." Roxas manages to say, his eyes flicking to Demyx.

"The Brazilian Booty of pop-culture?!"

Roxas nods.

"Woohoo!" Demyx screams and wraps Roxas in a hug. "Congratulations!"

Roxas returns the hug along with pats on the back. He begins to smile and laugh.

"This is so surreal." He says as Demyx releases him.

"This is REAL!" Demyx says smiling. "And I say, we celebrate with celebratory ice cream!"

"Done." Roxas says as he follows Demyx out.

Demyx rushes to the kitchen. He pries open the freezer door while Roxas resumes his former position on the couch cushions.

"So what do you have?" He asks as he sees Demyx pull out three different colored cartons.

"Uh, we have Double Chocolate Chip, Sea-Salt, and Rocky Road." He says as he pulls out two bowls from the pantry.

"You like Sea-Salt too?" Roxas asks as he gets up, going over to the bar stool.

"Yeah, it's not my favorite, but it's good." Demyx explains as he pulls open a drawer, taking out two spoons.

"I love Sea-Salt!" Roxas exclaims as he sees the blue dyed ice cream.

"Don't drool on it." Demyx jokes and in result Roxas sticks his tongue out. "Here, you can have as much as you want."

"Oh no that's fine." Roxas says.

"Go ahead, this is celebratory ice cream." Demyx ensures as he hands Roxas his spoon. "Completely different from regular ice cream."

"What makes it different?" Roxas asks amused as he dips his spoon into the frosted food, covering the tip in the delicious frozen treat.

"It's more fun to eat." Demyx jokes, taking a large scoop with his spoon into the Rocky Road.

Roxas sees him take a look to the clock, then diverting his attention to the frosted food.

"Almost time for you curfew?" Roxas jokes, licking the rest of the Sea-Salt treat off his spoon.

Demyx gives him a 'very funny' look, and mimics Roxas' laughter adding on a humorous face. "Haha."

"So, you know any ice cream recopies?" Roxas asks as he takes his bowl.

"A few. You?" Demyx asks.

"A few." Roxas answers laughing.

"What kinds?" Demyx asks as he drizzles chocolate syrup on his three scoops of Rocky Road.

"Uh, Banana Fudge Swirl. Banana Split. A few shakes. And I can make an ice cream cake too." Roxas explains.

"Any family recopies?" Demyx asks, taking a scoop from his bowl.

"Uh, well there is this one. Something that my mom made up." Roxas says taking a glob of his Sea-Salt. "We don't that many since my mom's not that great with ice cream, but she makes good desserts overall."

"What is it?"

"Uh," Roxas squeezes his eyes shut as he tries to remember the name of the unusual ice cream recopy. "I think, 'Sea-Salt by the Seashore."

"Interesting, what's it made of?"

"Uh, three scoops of Sea-Salt ice cream, then you add some fruit of your choice, some berries, and some lemon juice."

The mention of lemon juice makes Demyx face cringe in disgust. And he give a little snicker of doubt to Roxas, thinking that it sounds more like something designed for constipation.

"Hey, don't knock it till you try it." Roxas snaps.

"I'd rather not." He says.

The two then make their way back over to the couch and enjoy their frozen dairy treats, and Roxas couldn't help but see that Demyx kept looking at the clock. Maybe he really did have a curfew. Maybe the building had a certain hour that everyone had to turn their things off; like when building managers say you have to turn down your music at nine o'clock. They had moved onto another movie; this time, 'Space Jam' with the Looney Tunes and Michael Jordon. Their stomachs full of frozen dairy, the food coma was setting in on the two of them. Demyx had taken on final glance at the clock, and it read eleven thirty.

"Is there a curfew for the building?" Roxas asks as he sees Demyx looking to the clock.

Demyx sighs. "Actually, I'm waiting for a friend of mine to call me."

"Were you supposed to meet him somewhere?"

"No, just, I actually invite him here. For something." Demyx stammers.

"Something important?" Roxas asks, a suspicious feeling crawling up his spine.

"You could say that." Demyx answers.

"Demyx, I've watched enough stupid teen dramas to know that when someone says, 'You can say that,' it means something's about to happen." Roxas stammers, getting a small chuckle from Demyx. "So what's up?"

As if on cue, the buzzer to Demyx's apartment buzzes; and Roxas can hear Demyx mumble, "Saved by the buzz". He gets up and goes over to the intercom, pressing the button without even asking who it was. Obviously he was expecting someone. Why he didn't tell Roxas is another question. A nervous and sick feeling started to bubble in Roxas' stomach like bad gas after drinking too much soda, and suddenly he fears losing his frozen dairy meal to having it splatter all over Demyx's carpet. Demyx waits by the door, and Roxas gets up and places his bowl in the sink. Starting to wonder if Demyx was fighting with a friend makes Roxas nervous. Probably someone from Rose Studios wondering why he quit? Then again, why would he invite his friend here if he had a guest? Perhaps his friend wanted to come over and talk? Roxas was more than willing to give them the privacy, but it seemed strange to do all this while you were hosting.

"Uh, Roxas I think I hear you phone going off in the room." Demyx says as his head gestures to the door to the guest room.

Roxas doesn't protest, he simply raises his eyebrows in curiosity to give off the impersonation he's completely oblivious to the situation. He turns and heads to the guest room, opening the door and pretending to look for his phone, when it was on the nightstand right in front of him; charging, and the screen still black. That feeling over nervousness grows more inside him, pooling into his stomach. Demyx wouldn't have asked him to leave unless it was something and between him and his friend.

Unless, the guest was for Roxas.

But Roxas thoughts were cut short as he heard someone knock at the door. He tries to stick with his solution of Demyx arguing with a friend as he hears Demyx open the door and mumble something to the guest. He couldn't make out the voice of the guest or what he was saying, obviously they were whispering. Debating on whether to go out there or wait to be called, Roxas leans against the wall, trying to decipher what the two men were saying. Finally, a surge of bravery cuts through him and he pulls open the door and walks out acting casual, phone in hand to make it appear that he looked at it, and looking down at his phone, he hears Demyx go quiet.

There's his chance. "Demyx, I didn't see any new text messages, are you sure . . ." Roxas looks up and nearly drops his phone on the floor.

His entire body goes numb, his breathing ceases for a moment before he draws a long gasp. Demyx stands off to the side, biting the corner of his lip. A smile on his face, but not one of happiness, but nervousness; as if wondering if he had done the right thing. Roxas was still debating that himself. Standing at the door, in a thin fleece, skinny jeans and white all-star converse, Roxas almost didn't recognize him without his dance clothes. But the sharp spiky red hair and the reverse teardrop tattoos under his eyes added to the recognition.

But those piercing green eyes, Roxas would've recognized anywhere.

Axel.

"Hey Roxy." Says that cool and soothing voice.

With his numb mind and paralyzed body, Roxas manages one thought.

_When are the surprises going to end?_


	15. Chapter 15

It was his eyes that gave him away. Even if there was a phantom mask hiding his face, he could not have mistaken those eyes. He would have known them anywhere, those two emerald spheres, their gaze so sharp it could cut. They blazed into him like they had times before, lit now by a strange and unearthly fire. Roxas' eyes flick to Demyx and she steps forward.

"Uh, surprise." He says, but Roxas doesn't react. He's not trying to signal to Demyx that he's upset; he doesn't even know what he's feeling. Happiness. Sadness. Grateful.

"Okay look, this wasn't Axel's idea, it was mine." Demyx blurts as he can't take the consuming silence. "I knew you were bothered, and I just figured, he'd be the one you'd talk to."

Roxas opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. Those green eyes sucking away his voice.

"I don't know what happened," Axel suddenly interjects. "But Demyx called saying something was wrong and he needed me to come over."

"You two still talk?" Roxas says in a rusty tone. His tongue suddenly feeling like sandpaper.

"Yeah." Demyx says, then he suddenly claps his hands together, rubbing them as if in preparation for something. "Okay, well, I suddenly need to go. You two be nice, I'll be back, and please, keep it clean. I just got some new sheets." Demyx blabs as he simultaneously grabs his keys and jacket from the coat rack.

On the last sentence, Roxas cheeks flared a tomato red. Demyx then winks and shuts the door behind him, leaving Roxas and Axel in a suffocating silence. Moments passed. This was the most alone they've ever been together. A palpable silence took Demyx's place and seemed to condense the air between them. Roxas fidgeted with his fingers, nervousness growing as Axel takes off his jacket; revealing a black fitted shot sleeve V-neck.

What was wrong with him? He'd been wanting to see Axel since the audition. But now that he's here, he fears being judged by Axel, or just hearing him say 'I told you so'. Something like that ignites a spark of fury in Roxas. He'd never give him the satisfaction, and yet it seems that Axel's not that kind of person.

"Are you ever going to tell me what's wrong?" Axel suddenly says, shattering the silence, and startling Roxas. Roxas looks up and he's still standing comfortably, looming tall; hands in his pockets, and just waiting for a reply.

Roxas could not have stopped himself if he'd tried. Not as he closed the distance between them. Not as he lifted his arm to wrap them around his sturdy torso; the warmth of it bleeding into Roxas' chest, and spreading, blooming out into his arms and legs, giving them feeling again. Roxas presses himself into Axel's frame, breathed him in, and took in the scent of him. He clung fast to Axel, tightened his hold on him, felt the realness of him in the fabric of his jacket in the warmth of his body.

Unbidden, Axel's arms encircled Roxas, invited themselves around his shoulder and back. He drew him in. Roxas' heart crashed against the cage of his chest, beating against his. Roxas held tight to Axel, afraid that if he dared to let go, he'd frizzle and disperse in a cloud of ash.

Roxas feels Axel rest his chin on his head, small breathes from his nose warms the crown of his head. Axel's hands rub back and forth against Roxas' back, a comforting gesture that magically relaxed Roxas muscles, letting him sink deeper into Axel's chest.

"You want to tell me what happened?" Axel gently asks as he pulls away. The warmth evaporating instantly, making Roxas shiver.

He folds his arms and rubs one to mimic the warmth. "I don't know if you'll listen. Or even if you should." Roxas says as he turns back toward the couch.

"I'll listen. You just need to trust me, and yourself to tell me." Axel says and Roxas could feel the vibrations of Axel's footsteps behind him.

Roxas stays quiet as he sits down on the couch, tucking one leg under and crossing his arms over his chest and curling up. Can he really confide to Axel? Let it all come gushing out, and find solace in weeping? Will he judge him for being wrong? Will he even go after Marluxia? At this point, Roxas doesn't know what to expect. As far as he knows, Axel's unpredictable.

Roxas' still unfinished bowl of Sea-Salt ice cream is starting to melt; a small puddle growing and spreading around it. Not knowing what else to do, Roxas picks up the bowl and pokes at the ice cream as Axel sits down next to him; easing himself down, closer to Roxas than to the other end, but still keeping a careful distance between them. He's moving slowly, as if afraid he'll spook Roxas at any moment.

"Look Roxas," he starts, Roxas looks up, pausing his spoon mid-scoop into the ice cream. "It's okay if you don't want to respond, but I need to know you're listening." He says quietly, and waits.

Roxas takes a spoonful of ice cream before setting it back on the table.

"Look, I know we left off on the wrong foot, and what happened on the stairs, it was meant to smooth things over. Not exactly an apology but, just something." Axel says.

The thought of what happened on the steps outside the cafeteria makes Roxas' cheeks flare, and he can see a small smile come onto Axel's lips.

"You don't need to apologize." Roxas mumbles, and somehow Axel managed to hear him. Roxas was so occupied by what he needed to say to Axel, he didn't even question about the kiss, yet. "You were right."

After Roxas said those words, a sharp blade of pain stabs him right in the chest and his breath hitches in his throat. He can see the words hit home in Axel as his face changes into concern and a small hint of anger. His eyebrows narrowing, becoming a serious expression that shudders Roxas to the core.

"What do you mean?" he asks, his tone darkening.

Roxas opens his mouth to say something, but the memories flood his mind all at once, and he loses the ability to talk, just as he always did when talking to Axel. Tension coils within Roxas. All he can do it hope Axel can pick up on it without Roxas actually needing to say it.

A small whimper escapes Roxas, and tears spill down his cheeks. Roxas tries to tell him. To make the words come, but sobs choke him instead. His fingers are icy, trembling as Axel pulls him into a hug on the couch. Roxas starts to tremble uncontrollably and unnaturally burrows into Axel. Almost like he's trying to soak up the comfort he's offering and pretend he can make it better.

But he can't.

And while crying about it won't make it any different, it can at least stop the feeling from gnawing away at Roxas' insides; fighting for a way out. Roxas can feel Axel's body tense slightly, and he knows Axel just wants to rip Marluxia to pieces. But why would Roxas being the victim make a difference? If Axel knew he had other victims, why is he taking the time now? Were there even any charges against him? Probably not since he's still in business. Unless, he fled the country or whatever place he came from before. But Roxas couldn't think about now; he was going off on a completely different tangent. He needed to focus on what's at hand.

Beneath Axel's sympathy for Roxas, uncushioned by his shock, a hard kernel of anger takes root and burrows in. He doesn't even feel that mood of telling Roxas 'I told you so'. Not only is Roxas really vulnerable right now but he doesn't deserve it. What he needs is comfort, and to know that Axel's there for him. To know that Axel doesn't hate him, and he's there for him. As axel comforts him, he looks to the side of Roxas' neck, and his heart stops. A small bruise, in its final stages of healing was planted on his neck, just under Roxas' ear.

He slowly pulls Roxas away. Roxas doesn't look to him as Axel's fingers lightly trace over the purple skin. Roxas flinches and Axel immediately withdraws. Roxas fights back a sob, dreading to be in Axel's presence with Marluxia's mark on his skin.

Axel's heart aches for Roxas, a pain that makes it hard to breathe. All Axel wanted to do was go and pound the living shit out of Marluxia. To pound him hard enough he'll never even want to look at Roxas or any other young teen out there ever again.

How is it he felt such a connection with this young man when they've only known each other or a short period of time?

He can't speak past the anger flooding him as he comforts the beautiful broken blonde in his arms. The image of Marluxia touching Roxas, kissing him, rubbing his hands across Roxas' chest fills his head and Axel has to restrain himself from plowing his fist into the wall. He compromised with stroking Roxas' blonde hair as he felt him burrow deeper into his chest. Marluxia will pay one way or another.

"I'm so sorry." He hears Roxas mumble through the chokes and sobs.

"Don't be, it's okay." Axel coos. "This shirt was a bargain deal anyway."

He feels Roxas chuckle and pulls away. Roxas' cheeks were flushed and eyes were red. Without thinking, Axel cups one cheek and kisses away a stray tear. Roxas doesn't resist, he lets Axel's soft and gentle lips brush along his skin. The sensation sending goosebumps crawling across his arms. Roxas sniffles and gets up to wipe his eyes and blow his congested nose. Axel gets up, but doesn't move, he just stands and puts his hands in his pockets as Roxas tries to gather himself.

"Listen," Roxas says as he throws away a tissue. "I'm sorry about, yelling at you, and talking about how you were trying to stop me from achieving my dreams. I should've known you'd never do that."

"It's fine." Axel says as he steps closer.

"No it's not." Roxas retorts. "You were right, you were once friends with him, I should've listened, or I should've at least taken caution . . ."

"Roxas!" Axel stops him, gripping his shoulders. "It's fine. You're here, you're safe."

Roxas exhales deeply, calming himself and turns into the kitchen to get a glass. Axel sits on one of the bar stools as Roxas offers him anything. He denies anything as he watches the boy fill the glass from the tap.

"So, did he, get far?" Axel awkwardly asks after Roxas finished the glass. And still Roxas chokes on the last gulp, coughing to clear his lungs. Axel makes a 'Sorry' face as the blonde coughs.

Roxas clears his throat as he sets the glass in the sink. "Uh, no. No he didn't. I knocked him out before he could, go any further." Roxas say choosing his words.

Axel looks to him intrigued. "What do you mean?" he asks, a smile crawling across his lips.

Roxas returns to smile. "Uh, I uh, bit his neck, then punched him, and like, shoved him off, or kicked him off."

"Good for you." Axel says smiling. And for the first time since they first met, that iron gate guard of Roxas' seemed to lower an inch.

Roxas' gaze trails down to Axel's hands as Axel fetches the bowl of now Sea-Salt soup and hands it to Roxas. He'd never seen a guy with hands like that, with long delicate fingers, beautiful but still masculine.

"Thanks." He says taking it and dumping it down the drain.

"Sorry to ruin your dessert." Axel says.

"Eh, Demyx has more." Roxas says nonchalantly.

"Which raises the question, why are you here?" Axel asks, but it didn't seem accusing, more curious.

"My parents are away visiting a sick relative, and my other friends were busy, so Demyx was my last option." Roxas explains. "And that raises another question, how was it going to college with him?" Roxas asks with a sly smile.

Axel chuckles as he gets up from the seat, "That is a story for another time."

"Wait, where are you going?" Roxas asks as he watches Axel as he walks over to the coat rack picking off his jacket. A sudden longing to talk to Axel all night surging through his chest.

"I have to get back, one of my co-workers is working on a new routine for the Struggle Tournament and wants my opinion and assistants." Axel explains as he pull on the jacket one sleeve at a time.

"Oh, uh, okay." Roxas manages to reason with. "Are you going to be at school Monday?" he stupidly asks. He was a substitute teacher for crying out loud, of course he'll be at school! But Axel didn't seem to notice, or he was pretending not to.

"Yeah, will you? You've missed out on the last few practices."

"I'll be there. I promise." Roxas pauses as Axel fiddles his toes into his shoes. "Hey Axel,"

Axel looks to him, flapping his collar for a comfortable fit.

"Uh, about the kiss, on the stairs." Roxas stutters, the memory dabbing his cheeks red again.

Axel smiles as Roxas suddenly lowers his head timidly; picking at the non-existent dirt under his fingernails. Roxas tries to find the words to finish his sentence that seemed to have vanished the moment he brought up the memory. He stares at his sock-covered feet until he sees a pair of white converse park right in front of his toes. He looks up to see Axel with that warm smile on his face. Roxas hands shake. Axel brings up his hand slowly and brushes his knuckles against Roxas' jaw. Roxas' skin seems to hum where Axel touches him.

Something about Axel's touch had Roxas baffled, as if he was trying to be steady and cautious. Afraid one wrong move or gesture will send Roxas running away. But they couldn't pry Roxas away from Axel with the Jaws of Life. No matter what Axel did, Roxas felt safe and secure. He wanted to stay by him forever.

Roxas' eyes flutter slightly open – completely oblivious he'd closed them. He's trying not to get caught up in any of this, but Axel was just so, cool. Absentmindedly making Roxas want him.

Axel leans in and Roxas' eyes flutter shut, and he feels the gentle pressure of Axel's lips kiss him. It was only for a brief second, too short for even Roxas. As Axel pulls back, Roxas moves forward, connecting their lips again, a little harder. Enough that Axel's stayed there longer. In the moment so he could capture it, remember it.

_I don't know how it can get better than this,_ Roxas thinks to himself. It's like Axel's dragging him headfirst fearless.

Axel tilts his head, deepening the kiss, and making Roxas a little more brave. Roxas breaks for a breath just in time as his lips were once again enveloped by Axel's. It's flawless, really something. His hands slide up to Axel's chest, flattening his hands; he can feel Axel wrap his hands around his waist. Roxas hands slide up to Axel's neck, wrapping them securely as Axel pulls him closer. The taste of something sweet still reminisce on Axel's tongue. Suddenly wanting to show how much he wants, _needs_ Axel, Roxas does the unpredictable and kisses along Axel's jawline, then slyly but teasingly bites down on Axel's bottom lip; erupting a low seductive growl from Axel. Roxas can feel Axel smile from his gesture, and in turn Axel kisses him deeper, gliding Roxas so his back presses against one wall. Roxas grips Axel's spikey hair, angling it for better aces to his mouth. Axel keeps one hand on Roxas' waist while the other braces against the wall, to steady himself. But only for a moment as Axel returns both hands on either sides of Roxas' waist, and tentatively presses into his hips. Roxas moans softly and feels Axel chest vibrate with a small chuckle. Roxas smiles as he kisses the small spot of skin under Axel's ear. Axel's hand drifts down to the pocket of Roxas' pajama pants and snakes his hand in. when his fingers coil around the phone, he pulls back.

"Hey." Roxas says as he tries to take back his phone; but only to end up with one of Axel' arm wrapped around his waist while his free hand skillfully opens the phone. "Remind me to put a password on it after this."

Axel chuckles and Roxas watches as his thumb dances along the screen, then he closes out and locks the phone, handing it back to Roxas.

"There, I put my number in your contacts." Axel says smiling. "Text me later so I have yours." Roxas was about to check his phone when Axel takes one hand lowering the phone and kisses Roxas on the lips again. Roxas is smiling when he pulls away.

"You know I should comfort you more often." Axel jokes and Roxas snickers. "Hey are you free tomorrow?" Axel asks and Roxas' eyes widen in surprise.

"Uh, yeah why?" he stutters.

"Well, I was just wondering if you want to take a walk around the town, get some fresh Sea-Salt ice cream." Axel says as he rests his hands around Roxas lower back, though Roxas didn't seem to mind.

"Uh, well I have to go for another dance thing, tomorrow, and I don't know how long it'll be." Roxas says as the remembrance of his rehearsal with Jennifer Lopez pops in his head.

"Really? With who?" Axel asks as he places his hands in his jacket's pockets.

"Well, my dance coach/manager got me the chance to dance for Jennifer Lopez!" Roxas says excitingly.

"Get out! That's wild!" Axel says as he congrats Roxas with a hug. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks." Roxas says bashfully.

"You excited?" Axel asks.

"A little nervous." Roxas admits.

"Oh don't be, you'll be great." Axel assures. "I'm so happy for you." He genuinely says.

"Thanks. So I'll let you know when I'm free, and I'll text you." Roxas says, bringing up the 'date' again just so Axel knows it's not off the table.

"Sure. Good luck. You'll be great." Axel says as he cups Roxas' face. Then with a kiss on the forehead, Axel turns and opens the door.

"Hey Axel," Roxas says, stopping him halfway out the door. Axel looks to him. "Thanks."

Axel smiles, then winks. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya'." Roxas answers as he shuts the door.

The moment Axel's footsteps are out of range, Roxas turns and rests his back against the door. Smiling from ear to ear. So unbelievably happy he might burst. It felt like they weren't a couple, but they were. All the more reason why Roxas badly wanted to go on that date. But he couldn't pass this up. This night is sparkling, he'll never let it go. He felt, wonderstruck; blushing nonstop.

He felt, enchanted.

His cheeks hurt from smiling, and yet he couldn't stop.

This night it flawless.

Suddenly, Roxas jumped up, screaming, "Woohoo!" and dancing all around the apartment. He felt like running around the entire building he had so much energy. His thoughts won't let go of his name until he sees him again. Roxas so giddy and giggly like a love-struck teenager. He felt so stupid, but he didn't care. He kept this smile even when Demyx came home.

"Hey Roxas, I just ran into Axel, and he seemed pretty happy. Did you two patch things up . . .?" Demyx question just got out as Roxas rushes him, wrapping him in a hug.

Roxas kept saying 'Thank You' a billion times as he and Demyx rock from side to side.

"Okay. Okay!" Demyx says laughing as he practically pries Roxas loose. "I take it went beyond well?"

Roxas simply nods as he's left completely beyond words to express his happiness. He looks to the clock and sees the time.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed." He says smiling.

"If you can still sleep." Demyx jokes and Roxas sticks out his tongue.

Roxas closes the door to the guest bedroom, still smiling. He then jumps into the duvet, pulling out his phone and altering Axel's contact so it read his name. As he set it down and goes to turn off the light, it buzzes. Axel's name pops up on the screen. Roxas idiotically giggles, and he orders himself to snap out of it.

He takes his phone and slides his thumb across the screen.

_Axel: "Still waiting on that txt. ;)"_

Roxas shackles and replies, "You just left twenty minutes ago."

_Axel: "Your point? ;P"_

Roxas laughs. "Well you should have it now. I have to get to sleep."

_Axel: "Alright, alright. Night, and good luck. ;)"_

Locking his phone, Roxas leaves it to charge on the nightstand. He flicks off the lamp on the stand and lets the glow of the full moon permeate his room, flooding it with its iridescent ray.

As Roxas looks to the clock, reading two a.m. he only hopes that this was just the first page.


	16. Chapter 16

Driving up to the studio for Jennifer's video was highly intimidating. Roxas hears Katie get out as he slowly unbuckles his seatbelt. He hears her muffled footsteps walk around to the passenger side and the door suddenly opens and Roxas startles back.

"Don't be scared on me now." He hears her say as she opens the door.

Roxas gulps, slings his gym bag over his shoulder and steps out of the car. He gazes at the gigantic building as he sees people walking in and out of it; a never ending flow of people. The drive here alone was nerve wrecking. After a turn off the highway, you enter one of those neighborhoods you now is where the rich people live. Exquisite mansions with green lawns and expensive cars parked in the driveways and flowerbeds encircling the trees, and people walking around with designer bags and bracelets. Walking in with a simple gym bag, old sweatpants and a loose t-shirt makes Roxas, for the first time, rather self-conscious. Now he's expecting to feel underdressed; he's now expecting the other dancers to be wearing some kind of fancy, custom gym clothes and brand new sneakers to dance. Peering down at his faded white Nike high-tops, scuffed around the edges, old dirt stains on the rims and toes. Roxas fidgets with his shoes as he hears Katie slam the trunk of the car shut.

"Oh don't be intimidated. You'll do great." She says as she pat his back and starts walking forward.

Roxas follows close behind as they approach the studio. "Easy for you to say. You're not the one they'll be looking at all the time." He says.

"What are you so worried about? You already got the job. The way I see it, all you have to do is show how good you are and wait for the jobs to start pouring." Katie coaches.

"What do you mean other jobs?" Roxas asks as they walk through a push-bar door.

"Multiple people share this studio, so that means more than one artist around, and more than one agent to get you another job!" Katie exclaims as Roxas blindly follows her.

"You mean to tell me that there are even more top artists here, watching me?! As if I wasn't nervous enough!" Roxas shouts, then to have Katie's hand cover his mouth.

"Relax!" She whispers as he places her hand on his shoulders. "Look, what you have to do is simple. Just go in there, and act like you don't notice anyone else around."

"What?" Roxas questions.

"Okay, you go in there, you learn the routines and such, have fun with it, and pretend no one else is around. Pretend there are no other artists around. Act like _they_ need to get _your_ attention." She preaches.

"So, act like I'm a higher class?" Roxas simplifies.

"Yes! Make the crawl to you. And when they see you're talent, they will come crawling to us!" Katie exclaims. "So does that make sense?"

"I guess." Roxas finally surrenders. Well, it's a plan, but it's not exactly ethical. But for now it's all he's got.

Roxas follows Coach Katie as she skillfully weaves through the endless maze of video props and sets, gatherings of people; careful not to trip on any wire or bump into anyone working. Roxas follows behind, focusing on working his way around in order to take his mind off his crawling nerves; sipping from his Chocolate Cookie Crumble he got from Starbucks before they arrived. He had just finished the last of the whip cream when they arrive on the set for J Lo's video. Roxas tosses the cup into the nearest trash can and pops a mint in his mouth. Katie walks ahead, and Roxas just waits to the side as she approaches, whom Roxas assumes to be the director. He rocks back and forth on the heels of his feet as he gazes around the gigantic building at the other studio workers. He hears his name being called and he jerks his head back to see Katie motioning him over. Roxas takes a deep breath and walks forward.

"So, this is him." Katie says as she wraps her arm around his shoulder.

"Hi Roxas nice to meet you." The man says extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Roxas says taking his hand. "And thank you so much for giving me this job, it's such an honor."

"Ah, I like this kid. You do look younger than we intended, but with the makeup, we'll make it work." The man says as he turns and ushers both of them over to a set for the video.

The man wore a fitted V-neck shirt, skinny jeans and a pair of oxfords. He had a five o'clock shadow and wearing a pair of square glasses, he gave off a kid-like feeling. With a small piercing in one ear, Roxas could tell he was one of those people that when you meet them, you automatically like them; that laid back personality. With this in mind, that iron gate guard of Roxas' lowers an inch.

"I just want to thank you, Roxas, for taking on this job on such short notice. We really appreciate it." The man explains as they weave their way through the set.

"Oh, no problem, Mr. . ."

"Oh! I'm sorry, my manners. My name's Jeremy. Jeremy Mathews." The man says. "But you can call me Jeremy."

Roxas shyly smiles in return as they make an abrupt stop. Roxas looks and sees a simple grey sparkly backdrop with hint of glitter and small bits of lighting to give it a dark, yet illuminated look, almost iridescent. Roxas looks further back and sees more sets, but the only clear thing he can see with the crowded space are pink and blue light colliding to make purple. Groups of people were seen behind the giant iridescent set, all wearing similar costumes, they were other dancers. There was another man calling out spot on where they need to be and what they need to do.

"Okay," Jeremy says clapping his hands. "This is going to be the first scene we shoot, after you learn the dance moves and we get your makeup done and such."

Roxas simply nods, following along, ignoring the makeup thing until later.

"Now, the reason why we're so happy you volunteered to do this is because you're actually the main character with J Lo in this video." Jeremy says.

Roxas freezes in place. "Come again." He says turning to Jeremy and Katie.

They both look to him and realize the shock on his face. "Oh, I see." Jeremy says. "You're going to be the main love interest for Jennifer in this video, so you'll be rehearsing with her instead of everyone else. And we'll be giving you some personal makeup touches and you'll have your own scene with J Lo too."

"Get out." Roxas breathes, the internal shock of this major role embedding itself in his mind. "This is so surreal."

"Is that a good thing?" Katie asks.

"It's great, I just didn't expect this big of a part." Roxas says smiling.

"Good!" she squeals as she takes his hand and they're once again following Jeremy further back, then pushing through a set of double doors, they finally reach something Roxas was familiar with.

A dance studio.

Just like every other studio, there were mirrors stretched to the floor on one side, a balance bar for ballet lessons, and mats stacked in one corner for any acrobatic routines. Roxas walks to the center of the room, looking in the mirror to get a full panoramic view of the room.

"Roomy." He jokes as he takes off his bag, relieving his shudder of its sudden crushing weight.

"Glad you like it. Now come on, I want you to meet our choreographer." Jeremy says motioning him out.

As Katie walks ahead, Jeremy places a hand on Roxas' shoulder. "So, how do you feel?"

"Uh, nervous. " Roxas admits.

Jeremy chuckles. "Don't be. Everyone's great here. You'll fit right in."

They make their way through the sets until they reach a setting that reminds Roxas of Alice in Wonderland. The entire thing was built upside down, and the dancers were all moshed together in a square, as if it were a pool of people. A tall woman wearing a pink tank top and Urban Empire sweats – mixed with colors of pink, black and grey – watches and counts out as the music blasts over amplifiers. Wild guess, she was the choreographer. Roxas swallows a lump in his throat as they approach her and the group. After the final count, she calls it and the dancers disperse for a water break.

"Hey Grace!" Jeremy calls as the choreographer checks her phone. She perks her head up and smiles. They share a hug and a short chat before Jeremy leads her over to Roxas and Katie. Her ponytail swaying back in forth in time with her walk. "Grace, this is Roxas, the dancer who solemnly agreed to take up the part for the video."

"Hi nice to meet you." Grace says with a perfect smile.

"You too." Roxas nods.

"So did Jeremy give you a run-down of what we're going to do?" Grace asks.

"Uh, no I actually just got here, and I just saw the studio." Roxas explains.

"Okay. Well, to start, we're going to have you do some simple scenes by yourself since Jennifer won't be here for another forty minutes. Okay?"

Roxas nods. "Yeah."

"We'll first shoot you over at the upside down room, then we'll move deeper in there and when J Lo gets here we'll start rehearsing your routine." Grace explains; she was very expressive with her hands while she spoke.

"Okay yeah." Roxas agrees.

"So, why don't you go and get your costume and we can get started?" She says with an encouraging smile. She seemed nice enough, so Roxas decides to lower his guard.

Roxas nods and smiles.

"Alright," Jeremy takes over. "Let me show you to the stylists and we'll get you dressed up!"

Roxas follows Jeremy as they make their way through the maze of people and sets once more, until the sets slowly dwindled away and the place became more spacious as they moved to the front. Soon, clothes racks, makeup stations and bright square mirrors took the place of the claustrophobic set-ups. There were a total of six makeup stations lined all in a neat row along one side; much like a hair salon. Each station was customized in its own way with different hair dryers, curlers, straighteners, makeup pallets and different brushes and cobs scattered across the desks. Snaking around the ankles of the tables were bundles of multiple cords and power outlets; the occasional orange of an extension cord peeking out from the mass gathering of black and white. Several of those classic, movie director chairs were occupied with other dancers as their hair makeup or outfits were altered, fixed or adjusted.

Roxas looks ahead and sees a rather young looking skinny girl fiddling with the cord of a hair curler, bracelets clanking. Wispy and long-necked, she reminded Roxas of a goose. She's wearing a long, flowy, flowery broom skirt with black leotard pants underneath and fitted sweaters layered over tank tops. She wears over-framed glasses and has straight, mouse brown hair so long she could sit on it; keeping it secure in a low ponytail tied at the nape of her neck.

"Hey Gwen!" Jeremy calls.

"Hey honey!" she calls back laughing. She had some sort of New York accent, short, sharp, and little brutal-sounding. Not at all what Roxas expected.

Jeremy takes Roxas by the shoulder and brings him forward. "This is Roxas, the replacement for the video."

"Nice to meet you." Roxas says as they exchange a handshake.

"You too honey. Oh you're so cute!" she squeals and Roxas smiles bashfully.

"Thank you. Oh and this is my manager and part-time dance coach, Katie" Roxas introduces, nearly forgetting Katie was with them.

"Hi." She says exchanging a handshake. "Oh I tell you Jeremy, this is a BIG improvement! I told you blonde was the best choice but you had to go and fetch some shaved-head boozer!" Gwen starts to rant and Roxas chuckles as Jeremy roll his eyes. Gwen leans in to Roxas and pretends to whisper. "The kid just turned twenty-one and he shows up the first day deep in a hangover."

"I'm guessing he didn't keep up well?" Roxas jokes.

"The kid danced like he had two left feet. And I swear, he drank so much, I could see him sweating tequila!" Gwen emphasizes with her voice rising.

"Okay, Gwen!" Jeremy cuts off and Roxas laughs as he pinches the skin between his eyebrows. "I'll let you work your magic and then Roxas, come to the upside down set when you're finished."

"Got it." Roxas signals with a thumbs up.

"Alright, I'll leave you two too it." With that, Jeremy turns away and walks off.

"Okay honey, just sit down here and I'll check your face." Gwen says as she pulls out a chair for Roxas.

As she turns and floats off in a swish of hair and skirt, Katie comes up to Roxas. "I'm going to go call Demyx, I'll be right back. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Roxas says. "Wait, how did you get his number?"

"Axel gave it to me when he emailed me that you were currently living there." Katie informs, then before Roxas could react, she winks and spins off.

Roxas groans and leans back into the chair. Left alone, he decides to occupy himself by checking his phone. He slides his thumb across the screen unlocking it, and checks for missed calls. None. He checks for texts. Again, none. Roxas sighs and stuffs his phone back into his pocket. He hears the clinking of Gwen's bracelets and sits up straight as she comes back with a black studio cosmetic box rolling behind her. He watches as she props the box on its wheels, then skillfully attach the legs so it's now standing. She then unfolds the connected trays, folding out to the sides, and each containing different palettes with multiple shades of blush and eye shadow and glitter. Roxas raises his eyebrows in amazement.

"Wow." He mumbles, but Gwen seemed to have heard him.

She smiles as she pulls out a small pouch. "On the road, you learn to this stuff quick and it gets so easy; you can do it with your eyes closed."

"You got skills." Roxas smiles as he watches her unzip the pouch revealing a large set of blush brushes.

"Okay let me see you honey." Gwen takes her hands, her fingertips gingerly touching the sides of Roxas' chin, carefully turning his head from side to side. "My, your skin is flawless. And what a magnificent jawline."

Roxas smiles. "Thank you."

The makeup was not as bad or complicated as Roxas assumed. Apparently they want to go for a natural yet bad boy type of look. Gwen applied a simple foundation to his face, adding a light touch to exaggerate his cheekbones, and a little musk for afresh feeling. After getting an okay from Jeremy, he then hands Roxas a fake ear piercing and leads Roxas over to another girl name Tylah. She had a colorful tattoo sleeve on one arm, and on her other only up to her forearm. Jeremy told Roxas about how she's a tattoo artist, and they want to incorporate a simple design to give him more of an edge. After Roxas puts in the fake piercing, he lets Tylah start on his left arm. Both tattoos were only going to be on his biceps, but his right tattoo crept all the way up, stopping just at the edge of his collarbone. Then Roxas was sent over to the clothes stylists where they gave him a simple black fitted tank top, and black loose jeans. He was to spend the whole time shooting barefoot; which Roxas didn't mind, in a strange way, it made him more relaxed.

The first two scenes, they were just solo shots, brief snippets before they would cut back to the other dancers on set. Surrounded by other dancers made Roxas less nervous, and of nothing else, gave him something to talk about with the others. Jennifer came on set soon after, and a sinking feeling erupted in Roxas' stomach. He takes deep breaths as she walks around talking and saying hi to the other dancers. She was absolutely stunning in person. After they were introduced, she and Roxas retreated back into the studio where they got acquainted and were given the basic run-down of the routine for the video.

Jennifer was so nice and incredibly sweet. After admitting his nerves for the shoot, she and Roxas got along swimmingly. She offered advice and constant words of encouragement. After she was swept away for makeup and wardrobe, both returned to the set where they started their simple scenes together. Needless to say it was awkward for Roxas at the beginning. Jeremy constantly calling him out to get closer, tease her, pretend he's seducing her. The first scene, they were introduced at a party, Roxas walks over and kneels down as she mouths the lyrics playing on a separate track. Both couldn't stop giggling and laughing, and soon Roxas' nerves were eased and quickly morphed into character. He could hear Jeremy and Grace talking to each other back and forth, but Roxas tried not to let it distract him.

Soon the two were having fun and the chemistry could be easily seen between the two. After the first two short shots of Roxas, for the rest of the time he was to be shirtless. For another scene, J Lo was lying on her back and Roxas hovers over her smiling.

"Caress, Jennifer! Passion! You love him!" Jeremy would shout over the music.

Roxas had so much fun, and so into character, his nerves seem to deflate. Although between breaks, Roxas would constantly run through the routine himself to make sure he wouldn't forget it.

"You need to relax sweetie. You're doing great. It'll be amazing." Jennifer said to him during another cut scene.

"Easy for you to say. Everyone loves you." Roxas replied.

Jennifer laughs and places a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Listen to me, you are amazing. I don't say that too often, but you've got a great talent. Don't stress too much, _cariῆo_."

Roxas smiled as they resumed shooting. Getting past the awkwardness for some scenes, Roxas decided the best he could do was have fun. Smirking at the camera, making little faces, biting his bottom lip mischievously, and even getting J Lo to laugh and smiles during scenes. For Roxas, it always made him feel better when it looked like the stars were having real fun in the videos. Besides, this is just like faking the chemistry with Autumn back in school.

After the scenes were done, Roxas and J Lo work on the choreography for their routine in the studio until late afternoon. Roxas is thankful there was no other location needed for the shoot; otherwise it would've taken more than one day. The two did the routine for a few scenes that will soon be cut together in the final version. Around six o'clock in the evening, J Lo was whisked away to makeup and Roxas is taken back behind a large white curtain at the left of the makeup center. The floor was covered with a tarp for painting, and another on the wall, already glistening with gray dust and glitter.

"Don't worry, you'll love this part." Gwen says as she pulls out a spray painter. "I know I love it."

"What's going on?" Roxas asks as he changes into a pair of grey jeans, mimicking the black ones, only more iridescent.

"You and Jennifer are going to be covered in gray dust!" Gwen squeals.

Once the tattoos were removed, Gwen then spends the next hour turning Roxas' skin to glowing satin, covering his entire body in a powder that makes him shimmer in grey dust. Holding out his arms, and letting Gwen paint his face, Roxas could see his reflection in one of the cosmetic mirrors. He looked like an alien, and at the same time, normal. A finishing touch was a heavy sprinkling of glitter all around his torso; Gwen making sure not to miss a single spot.

Regrouping with Jeremy and Jennifer and two other dancers dressed in black silhouette jumpsuits, they pick up from where Jennifer had tentatively touched Roxas on his hand, and that sent him transforming into the iridescent humanoid. This was one of the final scenes that they will be doing since according to Jeremy, at the end, Roxas is normal again, so it would only make sense to save this one for last.

Roxas decided to make this the best he could do as they ran through the choreography again, Roxas growing more used to patting her bum and sliding his hands down her legs. Mentally counting in his head, he lets the deep bass of the thumping song vibrate through his legs as his feet pounded the floor. The intro to the beat thumped low, building in volume, until Pitbull's voice started rapping. The electronic bass sped up and every beat got a pop, lock and swerve. It was tight and sharp; something that Coach Katie's teachings got him used to. It was no secret that there were strict choreographers out there, but Roxas learned to take them with a grain of salt.

At the end of the day, everyone claps as Jeremy shouts "That's a rap!"

Thank you's and praise was given to all the hard workers and everyone that contributed to the video. Jennifer as well gave her thank you's and for a moment Roxas envisioned himself watching an awards show where the winner gives a speech after accepting the award. After a final round of applause, Roxas fetches his bag and says goodbye to the other dancers. Most would give him pats on the back or congratulatory handshakes given he was the main character; others would just give him shy smiles and walk on pretending to text on their phones.

Katie walks up to him and gives Roxas a big hug of excitement. "Oh my gosh! You were amazing!" she squeals. "That was amazing, I'm so proud of you!"

Roxas laughs as she gives him another hug. "Thanks, thanks."

"Hey Roxas!" Jeremy suddenly calls. Both turn to see him walking up with a smile. In one hand was a white envelope, but Roxas decided to leave it until later. "That was a great day of shooting. I can't thank you enough for taking on this job so suddenly."

"Thanks Jeremy, that means a lot." Roxas bashfully says.

"And here," Jeremy says handing him the envelope. "A personal thank you from me and the crew."

"Aw Jeremy you don't have to do that."

"Of course I do. I have to pay the people that work." Jeremy says with an amusing smile.

Roxas takes the envelope and opens it on the spot, and his eyes widen in amazement. Katie peeks over and her mouth agape. $418.54

"Oh my gosh, Jeremy I can't take this." Roxas stutters.

"It is your paycheck." Jeremy simply replies.

"But," Roxas drops his tone to a whisper. "it's a hundred dollars over the normal pay."

"I know, like I said a personal thank you." Jeremy says patting Roxas' shoulder. "Drive safe you guys." Then without another word he walks away.

Roxas and Katie stare at each other in amazement and Katie smiles and squeals as they walk out of the studio.

"This is SO COOL!" she screams in excitement.

"This is amazing." Roxas hugs her. "I can't thank you enough, this was so crazy. Thank you so much."

"Oh honey, don't worry about it. And this is just the beginning!"

"Oh no." Roxas mumbles under his breath.

"Just wait until we get you promoted! We'll need to hire a professional photographer, and get you into the latest fashion, we'll need some inside tips from Vogue. . ."

As she preaches on, Roxas looks at the check in his hands, and plays over the amazing experience he just had. He just danced professionally for Jennifer Lopez. His first job that will soon lead him to dancing for other artists. His dream is in the process of coming true. A smile so broad comes across his face as he folds the envelope in half, placing it in his gym bag.

As he gets in the car, only one thought occupies his mind.

_Wait until everyone sees this. _


	17. Chapter 17

Roxas was soon transported back to reality when he returned to school the following Monday, but with a much better attitude. The video was to be released a week from today so Roxas was willing to put up with it until the time being. While he's trying to keep his excitement suppressed, a huge part of him wants to jump around, tear down the halls and rub his success in Seifer's face. However he was more humble, as his parents had taught him.

But apparently, no one else was given the memo.

A new spirit seemed to have seized and shaken the school, in a way it never had before even on a game day. He walked into school to be greeted with massive groups of students crowding him and asking about how it went and how rehearsals went and if J Lo's bum was as firma s people say it might be. People were treating him a celebrity already and the video wasn't even out yet. Roxas tries to make excuses that it was a game day and motivation was hyper, but it does little to suppress his building excitement. Hitching his gym bag higher on his back, he moves through the decorated halls hung with poster-board signs and multi-colored balloons. Relief washed over him as the teachers and deans of his school called for order, blocking off the group of – mostly girls as Roxas reaches the top of the stairs to get to his locker on the second floor.

He breathes a sigh of relief as he finally reached his locker. He dials in his combination and kicks the dented corner like he normally does. Then as the door opens a shower of confetti falls from the shelves, puddled at his feet. As Roxas tries to figure it out, a sudden yelp of a party noisemaker catches his attention. He laughs as he turns to see his friends wearing party hats and holding more noise makers in their mouths.

"Congratulations!" the all cheer in unison. Then Sora and Pence pull on the little party shooters and more confetti mixed with Silly String showers onto Roxas. He smiles as he sees Namine and Kairi bring forward his favorite cake, Double Chocolate Fudge. Roxas dips his finger directly into the center, scooping up a small scoop of frosting.

"Mm, chocolate." He teases. Hayner gives him a guy hug and Riku pats his back in congrats.

"So, how'd you like your grand entrance?" Sora slyly asks as he places the plastic cover back on the small cake.

"Don't tell me you did all this." Roxas says as he carefully places the cake onto one of the upper shelves of his locker.

"Well, indirectly." Pence says. "Hayner went around bragging about how you're working for Jennifer Lopez and that sort of got around the school."

"Sure did. They practically treated me like a celebrity the minute I walked in." Roxas says as he pulls out his U.S history book.

"Let's hope that carries on through class. Hopefully it'll get Mr. Trenton in a good mood." Hayner says as he hitches his bag higher.

The first three periods of the day ended fast, bringing the bell for the between-class break all too soon. Roxas found himself moving through the throng of yellow and orange enthusiasm toward U.S history class. A group of sophomores with their faces painted pranced by, laughing together, the girls hand in hand with their letter jacket boyfriends. Streams of yellow Silly String slung out from nowhere, catching in hair, on clothes, spraying the lockers and walls. Lost in the shuffle, Roxas could hear Professor Vexen's cries for order.

The excitement was catching. While Roxas liked that the attention was deflating on him, he found himself desperately wanting his slice of the fun. Girls called to him as he walked down the hall, a group of them clearing a path for him, shouting, "Hi Roxas!" and waving like the classic group of fangirls for boy bands. A rhythm of girls calling his name and saying hi followed him all the way to the stairwell. Roxas tries to keep his smile in check when what he really wanted to do was turn and tumble down the hall to the beat of the lockers and the rhythm of shouts. But as he entered his history class, the noise in the halls dies down until the bell sounds, signaling the halls should be clear.

Mr. Trenton, while he was a cool teacher that everyone loves, he did keep to the book about rules and tardiness. A little less than half the class was present, mostly seniors were missing.

"Well, apart from the obvious excitement for tonight's game, I can see that we have our own little celebrity in school." He says his eyes flicking to Roxas, who only smiles bashfully. "But thankfully, for my relief, we will be taking a field trip to the museum to dive deeper into our unit of Japanese history."

A few student moan, for once not wanting to leave school due to the sudden rise in spirit and energy. The rest of the seniors file into the classroom and were given warnings as Mr. Trenton dismissed the class to go to their lockers for any essentials since the class will be gone the whole day. Roxas stops to his locker where he puts away his binder and notebook, exchanging it for a small string sack where he keeps his phone and music along with his main folder where he keeps all his homework papers. Joining up with the rest of the class at the front entrance, Mr. Trenton goes over the rules about field trips that everyone's known since elementary school. Then everyone's dismissed to the buses – given the permission to choose their own. Roxas manages to find an open spot next to Hayner, sitting across the aisle from Pence and Namine.

The ride seemed to breeze by as Roxas had dozed off on the ride, not realizing how tired he was until the bus started cruising on the highway. After the first minute of his ipod playing, he dozed off and the next thing he knew, Hayner was tapping his arm, trying to wake him. After stretching his numb legs and arms, the class followed into the Twilight Town museum where Mr. Trenton handed out a worksheet where you had to find an artifact and date what you think it is and does before looking at the information sticker. A tour guide led the students around multiple rooms; each containing their own relics from individual countries. Roxas' natural interest in archeology had him looking at each relic and debating if it's work being documented. Pence comes up behind Roxas.

"I'm just going to stick with you since you know your stuff." Pence says playfully elbowing Roxas. Roxas chuckles as they enter a room with ancient Japanese relics.

Mr. Trenton claps his hands and gathers everyone at the center of the room. "All right everyone. Now we've got at least half an hour until lunch, so find what you can, at least four items and their history."

Then with another clap, the students fan out and rush over to the biggest glass case with the most relics. Meanwhile, Roxas and Pence accompanied by Namine, along with a few other stragglers walk around the outer perimeter of the room, viewing at the smaller relics behind glass. Pence looks at the pictures and the object, and one seems to peak his interest.

He taps Roxas with his elbow. "Hey Roxas, what's this?"

Roxas leans back to view into the case Pence was eyeballing. On the far left there was a grey stone looking wheel and well.

"Uh, that looks like some kind of mortar and pestle. Probably used for preparing medicinal herbs." Roxas explains.

Pence flattens his sheet of paper against the small informational podium and jots down every word Roxas said. Roxas laughs as he continues to inspect the pestle.

"There are small bone fragments in the mortar well. Hopefully animal bones." Roxas continues on.

"Hold on, slow down." Pence says as he writes everything down. Roxas simply rolls his eyes while moving onto the next case.

He comes across a case with three different masks placed on stands. Jotting down his notes he needs, he looks at them closer and then feels a tap on his shoulder. Roxas turns and looks to find Hayner with that, 'I need your help' look on his face. Roxas sighs and steps aside to let Hayner look. Namine walks up with half her sheet already filled out.

She flinches when she sees the masks. "Whew, those things are creepy."

"What are they exactly?" Hayner asks as she tries to sneak a peek at the informational sticker.

Roxas sighs but looks to Namine since she already had her paper filled out. "They're known as Noh masks used in traditional Japanese theatre. In traditional times, the actors could tilt the rigid mask up and down to express different emotions. See this one on the far right?" Roxas says pointing to an ominous looking mask with horns. "This mask represents a hateful woman in the guise of a demon."

Namine leans closer and looks at the mask more carefully.

"And if you can see, there are traces of white paint on the inside; so whoever wore this mask was of noble birth." Roxas explains.

"Hey Roxas," Olette calls. Roxas looks over and sees her standing in front of a smaller presentation case. "What kind of badge is this?"

Roxas peers closer into the case and his eyes widen in amazement. "An Alley badge rewarded to marksmen 2nd class in the Imperial Japanese army."

"You sure are quite the archeologist, young man." The tour guide says as she walks up to join the group.

"Roxas is incredibly brilliant." Namine boasts, smiling as Roxas shakes his head with a small smile. His eyes flick to a gathering of students behind the guide, scribbling on their papers.

"Hey Roxas!" Pence calls from another section of the room. Roxas looks around then turns a corner into a small back room with one glass case against the wall. "Check this out!"

Roxas walks up to the case and can hear the footsteps of other students follow him. Inside the case was a small military flask, rusted around the edges. "Who knew they had drinks in the military. And check this out, there are tack marks on the back. What do you think it means?" Pence asks.

"Hard to say, it could be friends lost or enemies killed. Either way the dude needed a drink." Roxas says. As he scans down the case more, he comes to find a small gold container with a twisted string.

"And this is?" He hears Hayner asking from behind.

"How do you do that?" Roxas asks as he didn't hear Hayner creep up on him.

"Practice. What is it?" he repeats pointing to an old tin coin. Roxas looks down at the label.

"Portuguese Tin Coin. I remember these." Roxas says. "The Portuguese minted these in the 16th century for their colony in Malacca, which is Malaysia today. This must've come from an old galleon wreck."

"Hold on, hold on slow down." Hayner interrupts as he takes down notes.

"Hayner!" Mr. Trenton calls and Hayner turns around, nervous. "This expedition is for _you_ to learn. Now stop using Roxas as your personal textbook and use your own brain for once. No wonder I never see you participate, it must've shrunk from your lack of use."

Several students laugh as Hayner holds up his hands in a surrender motion and walks over to another glass case outside the room. Namine walks up with her sheet completed. She looks into the case.

"Are these more fancy drink containers?" she asks.

"Actually they're known as Inro." Roxas explains. "In Edo Japan, traditional men's garments had no pockets. Inro were miniature containers used to hold personal effects. Like an ancient form of wallet."

Soon Mr. Trenton called the class together and they headed for the dining hall to have lunch. The class then proceeded to the auditorium where they watched a slide show about a recent expedition to Japan. The presentation lasted at least an hour, giving Roxas enough time to rest himself without being noticed. Then once it was done, another three hours inside the Egyptian exhibit and two in the Aztec section, the class headed back to school.

The spirit had died down, but it would soon be recharged for the game tonight. Roxas decided it'd be best if he skipped out. Seeing as how fatigue he was during the field trip, he wouldn't last the first kickoff. Driving back to Demyx's apartment, Roxas found the place empty as he drops his bags at the front door, tucking away the spare key Demyx gave him onto the counter.

"Demyx?" he calls, and there's no answer.

Roxas sighs as he tries to look for any evidence Demyx might've left. He looks around the kitchen area and finds a pad of paper and a red sharpie next to it.

"_Hey Roxas! Sorry, taken up a late shift since someone called in. _

_Plenty of food in the fridge. Enjoy!" _

_-Demyx._

Roxas sighs and tosses the note back onto the table. He looks around for the laptop and when he doesn't see it on the table, he goes into Demyx's bedroom. The entire floor was covered in clothes and shoes were scattered everywhere. Roxas unceremoniously kicks aside the clothes, knowing Demyx won't notice a difference. He finds his laptop on the nightstand plugged into the outlet charging. Roxas lifts the screen and taps the shift key button. A small window opens saying that it's currently locked while charging. Roxas sighs and shuts the laptop. Walking back out into the living room, he fishes through his backpack and pulls out his car keys and house key. Snatching the spare to the apartment, he leaves, shutting the door behind him.

Walking into his own home gave off a sense of comfort as Thunder came running down the stairs to greet Roxas. After giving him multiple pats and scratches behind the ears, Roxas lets him run loose in the yard while he gets his laptop. Running up the stairs, he finds it still charging on his bed. Pulling the plug, he stuffs it into his backpack and at the last minute snatches a spare shirt and pants. Tossing his school clothes into the hamper, he changes into black sweatpants and his Twilight Town High sweatshirt; a soft grey color with two golden T's embezzled on his chest. Coming back downstairs, Roxas lets Thunder in, feeds him, and decides to kill a few minutes at home since Roxas felt bad about leaving Thunder alone.

Plopping on the couch, Thunder hops up, placing his front paws on Roxas' lap, smiling and licking his chin. "I missed you too bud." Roxas says wiping away his sloppy kisses.

Roxas flips open his laptop and logs in. his eyes widen at the many emails and friend requests he got. Checking his profile page, he had received a hundred and five friend requests, almost everyone in his junior class, and some from old classmates at rival schools. He had gained two hundred more followers and received multiple emails about inviting them to any parties. Roxas accepts half the invites, follows back a good count of his recent followers and deletes the emails. Soon he winds up on Youtube looking for new songs to download when he hears his phone ring.

Pulling it out from his pocket, it was a call from Katie. "Hello?"

"Hey Roxas!" she says, the happiness oozing from her voice over the receiver.

"Oh, you sound happy. This is either really good or really bad." Roxas jokes as he scratches Thunder's head while simultaneously updating photos to his profile.

"It's so definitely good! And may I just say I am the best manager you'll EVER have!" she preaches.

"Why's that?" Roxas asks through a chuckle.

"Because, not only have I made your position on Jennifer Lopez's team official, but I also scheduled you a portfolio photo-shoot, done by a professional photographer!" she tells pronouncing every syllable in professional.

Roxas leans forward in his seat. "Get out!" then a thought hits him. "Oh Katie that must've cost a fortune, you didn't have to do that."

"Oh contraire, mon frère. And that's Italian for don't worry." She giggles. "My friend from college is a professional photographer, and he agreed to take your portfolio for half the price."

"Wow," Roxas says, stunned. "You really are amazing."

"I know." Katie giggles. "The photo-shoot's Friday, but the latest time they had is one forty-five. Can u make it?"

"Uh, yeah, we have an early dismissal tomorrow. I can just drive straight there after school." Roxas informs.

"Okay perfect! See you there!"

"See you too. And Katie, thanks." Roxas tells her smiling.

"Anytime honey. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye." Roxas says, then tapping the button he ends their call.

Roxas couldn't stop smiling. He never realized how lucky he really was to have Katie until now. The feeling of excitement drove him to dialing Axel's number. The phone rings for a few seconds, then finally Axel's voice comes through on the receiver.

"Hey you." Axel starts.

Roxas laughs. "Hey. Listen, you're never going to believe what just happened."

"What?"

"My manager, Katie, was not only able to get me a professional photo-shoot for half the price, but also secured my spot as an official dancer on Jennifer Lopez's team."

"Get out! That's incredible!" Axel exclaims.

"I know! And listen, I'm in the mood to celebrate. You wanna grab an ice cream slash coffee?" Roxas asks, a little hint of nervousness mixed with excitement in his tone.

Axel chuckles over the receiver, picking up on Roxas' eagerness. "I'd like that. Listen I get off work in about twenty minutes. Meet me at Tram Common in Market Street?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you there."

"Great. I'll see ya'." Axel smiles.

"See ya'." Roxas finishes, then severing their connection.

Roxas picks up from his seat and packs up his things. "Be a good boy." He says to Thunder before leaving.

Throwing his things in the trunk, he pulls out and heads off to Market Street. Parking the in the lot under the station, Roxas makes his way up and takes his familiar route to Tram Common. He makes a stop to The Usual Spot just for a moment of silence, then cutting through the Sandlot before heading into Market Street. Roxas walked around the area until he finally spotted Axel sitting at an outside table at the Street's local coffee shop.

"Howdy stranger." Axel jokes.

Roxas smiles in return, and after purchasing a Grande Caramel Frappuccino from the local coffee shop and a Chocolate Cookie Crumble for Axel, the headed back to the Sandlot where they were having a big bonfire, just something the town did on cool summer nights. They talked nonstop, or rather Roxas talked mostly since Axel claimed his life was currently more interesting than his. Roxas told him about the video shoot, obviously the call from Katie, and Axel told him about his day at work and something his coworker did that drove him insane. Dusk was just starting to bleed across the sky and Axel and Roxas find to wooden chairs sitting around the fire. Roxas sits sideways in the chair, his legs dangling over one arm of the chair.

"So the photo-shoot's Friday, and I'll admit I'm a little nervous." Roxas says as he finished his Frappuccino.

"Why? You've been professional shot before." Axel said as he gazes into the fire.

"Yeah but that was different. They were for school, and I was a kid, I didn't what I looked like as long as I got ice cream in the end." Roxas counters, and Axel laughs.

"It won't be a big deal. The photographer does everything for you. I figured you'd at least be familiar with this kind of thing."

"The closest I'll ever get to it is my senior pictures next year." Roxas jokes as he finishes the whipped cream.

"Trust me Roxas it's not that big a deal. You'll be fine." Axel says as Roxas gets up to throw away his drink.

Axel amusingly shakes his cup in the air, signaling Roxas to throw his out too. Roxas gives him a little smirk before snatching the cup and tossing of them both into the trash. As Roxas was walking back to his seat, he suddenly feels Axel's arm wrap around his waist and pull him into his lap. For a moment, Roxas is a little cautious, but looking around, they were the only two around the fire. The occasional town's people walking by, barely acknowledging them. So Roxas relaxed and snuggled down into his sweatshirt, folding his arms.

The two sat in silence, listening to the crackle of the wood as the flames chewed away at it. As Axel's hand made comforting circular motions on Roxas' back, Roxas sneaks a glance at Axel; the flames casting a shadow across his chiseled features, and making his hair looks as if it was flames themselves. The contrast of Axel's green orbs against the red and pigment of his skin made him look rather unworldly, as though he was made from the flames. Breathtaking. Roxas' eyes drifted down to Axel's lips. How soft they look, and how warm they feel pressed against his own lips. A man shouldn't have lips like that, he thought, and nearly started when he glanced up, catching him stare. Roxas could feel his cheeks flare and knew they must be turning pink. He drops his gaze immediately and tugged at the strings of his sweatshirt. He could feel Axel's body vibrate from the chuckle coming from the back of his throat. Despite his embarrassment, Roxas couldn't fight the small smile that came across his mouth. Axel pressed his temple to Roxas' and Roxas couldn't help but giggle as he started to play with Axel's hand.

It was bony, and yet very masculine. An AV0021-52H Eco-Drive Men's Titanium Watch embracing his wrist, a silver ring on his middle finger with an engraving of birds circling around, and when Roxas tilts it to the side, a small and simple black cross tattoo on the knuckle of his thumb. Roxas smiles as he traces his thumb in teasing circles on Axel's knuckles. He can feel Axel chuckle and Roxas smiles.

"Hey listen," Axel suddenly says. "I really don't want to put a damper on things, but," he pauses as Roxas tilts his head up to look at him. Axel looks at his baby-blue eyes, and sighs. "I'm not going to be working at your school anymore."

Roxas' eyes widen in shock. "What? Why?" Roxas wines, he sits up and Axel gently places his hand on Roxas' abdomen in an attempt to calm him before he blew this out of proportion.

"I just got another job, for a bigger company." Axel explains.

"So you're not going to come to school anymore?" Roxas asks too innocently; giving Axel a doe-eyed look. "Another reason to hate Mondays." Roxas finishes, turning his head back to the fire.

"Hey, hey, hey." Axel takes Roxas' chin with his thumb and pointer finger; turning him to looks at him. "I'll still be in the area, it's not like I'm moving. Besides, Katie's coming back."

Roxas silently agrees and a part of him is excited to have Coach Katie back; but school was the main way Roxas got to see Axel. While it is better for the both of them since they can now date without risking much of Axel's job, Roxas will miss seeing him between passing periods and for practice after school.

"This way, we can be more, open without the highly constructive criticism." Axel jokes as he pecks Roxas on the cheek.

Roxas perks his head up. "So wait, we're," Roxas gestures by pointing his finger between him and Axel.

Axel smiles and nods. "I like to think we are."

Roxas smiles and idiotically chuckles. "Wow."

Axel smiles and the two share a kiss. Axel gently pressing his soft lips to Roxas'. Then kissing Roxas' forehead, Axel playfully nibbles on Roxas' ear.

"Axel." Roxas giggles as he nudges his head so Axel winds up kissing his forehead.

Since it was a Monday night their little quality time had to end. Demyx had texted Roxas at least five times wondering where he was. Roxas drove himself back to Demyx's apartment where he got a humorous lecture about letting Demyx know where he is. Then Roxas just retreated to the guest room, throwing himself into bed, not even bothering to take a shower. It feels like so much has happened and it feels like it should be Friday already. But it's only a Monday, and just like any other week, the excitement always comes on Friday.


	18. Chapter 18

**~ Hey guys, so for this chapter, just look up Dance Again by Jennifer Lopez. Also I have links to another website, be sure to let me know if there are any complications. I also have a Pinterst account that has a board with the pictures if needed. Hope you like the chapter. ;D Xxx ~**

* * *

By the end of the week, Roxas wasn't even sure if he could go to the photo shoot he felt so drained. Asif it wasn't bad enough he had to prep for three tests in three different subjects, but he also had dance practice on Tuesday and Thursdays. Looks like his grace period has ended. The only good news was that his parents were finally coming home. Now that his long unknown relative was doing better, they managed to get extra help from other family members and are coming home by Saturday.

The bell rings, dismissing eighth period, and Roxas makes his way up to his locker where he gathers his books and needed things. Then with a prepping breath, he reaches in and yanks out his gym bad, and shuts his locker turning the dial. Slinging his gym bag over his shoulder so it slings across his torso, he hitches his backpack and glides down the stairs. Pulling out his phone he sees a reminder text from Coach Katie about the photo shoot. Pushing through the double doors he enters the student courtyard and heads to the parking lot. A group of JV football players gather in one corner as the coach unlocks the training room. Roxas pulls out his phone and fishes out his new pair of Ray Ban aviator sunglasses. The first thing he bought with his paycheck from Jeremy. No doubt they were expensive, but Roxas managed to get them at a discount. A 3025 Gold frame and brown lens.

As Roxas walks through the parking lot, he can feel the looks from people as he makes his way to his car. Roxas normally wears sunglasses because he drives to school, but other than that, no one ever does. There's this unknown thing where if you wear sunglasses to school, people think you're a snob or stuck up; possibly because only celebrities wear them. Luckily no one could tell if Roxas was staring at them, so he'd look out of the corner of his eye when walking by, but keeping his head straight. His thumb taps away at his phone's screen, texting Katie he's headed to the photo-shoot now. Walking up to his car, he pops the trunk and drops his bag in. As he closes it, he hears footsteps behind him, automatically turning, he sees the two blondes and brunette from before.

Inside he groans in annoyance, but he smiles and says, "Hello again ladies."

Nice to know you remember us." Julia says with a smirk on her rose-pink lips. "We just wanted to know if you'll be at the Sandlot tonight."

Roxas' eyebrows raise in curiosity. "Why, what's up?"

"Oh we though you knew." Crystal suddenly interjects. "The town's holding a movie night tonight and they're going to show your music video there!" she squeals.

Roxas eyes widen in surprise. This was something that certainly slipped him, despite Katie's highly organized system in letting him in on everything. As Roxas ponders what could've had it slip her mind, he hears Tiffany say something.

He perks his head up. "I'm sorry?"

"I said, I like your sunglasses." Tiffany repeats, as she pulls out a string of her gum. Roxas tries not to sneer in disgust.

"Thanks."

"Are those Ray Bans?" Crystal asks.

"Yeah. Brand new." Roxas says as he steps back, trying to signal to the girls he needs to go.

"Oh fancy. I thought only celebrities could afford those." Tiffany adds.

"No you just need to have the money." Roxas says as he opens his door, out of his peripherals, he can see Julia getting ready to say something else, but Roxas cuts her off. "Listen girls, I'm so, so sorry, but I have to go."

With that Roxas gets in and starts the engine. The girls move out of the way, but Roxas ends up pulling forward since the space in front was empty. He can see the girls waving in his side mirror and he just smiles and pulls out of the parking lot. He lets out a heavy sigh even though he felt like breathing. Some people just couldn't take a hint. Roxas tries to calm himself down as he follows Katie's directions to the studio. Upon arrival, Roxas sees Katie's car parked, and moves right next to her. As he walks up to the front steps, he notices a familiar car, something about it rang a bell, but he didn't know what. A 2013 Chevy silver Malibu.

Roxas walks up the two front steps and through the glass double doors. He finds Katie sitting in the waiting area. There was a couple of velvet chairs on one side, a round coffee table stacked with multiple magazines at the center and a couch on the far side. Soft music played over the overhead speakers, currently "Everytime We Touch" by Cascada. Katie looks up and smiles, putting her phone away.

"Hey!" she says excitingly as she hugs him hello.

"Hey." Roxas says returning her hug. "Hey did you know they were screening the video tonight?"

"Oh yeah actually, I was going to mention it to you, but I didn't know if we'd be done in time. Barbra said she'd be a little late since she has a student coming in for a senior pic." She explains.

Roxas sits down next to her as she continues on. As they're talking, Demyx comes out from the restroom and the two lock eyes.

"Hey Demyx." Roxas says, happy to see him, but surprise on his face.

"Hey, Roxas." Demyx says, nervous to see him. Obviously he has a secret.

Demyx's eyes flick between him and Katie, and Roxas looks to her and she smiles. "What's going on?" Roxas asks.

Demyx seemed a little hesitant, but Katie couldn't wait to tell Roxas. "Well, you know how I've gotten so many jobs for you? Or well, a good start?" she asks.

"Yeah . . ?"

"Well, it's all because I have Demyx as a personal assistant!" she exclaims.

Roxas looks up to Demyx and simply nods in agreement. Roxas laughs before getting up and hugging Demyx. "I am so sorry."

"Hey!" Katie says as Roxas sits back down.

"You're not mad?" Demyx asks.

"No why? I'm surprised, but why would I be mad?" Roxas says smiling. "This is actually really cool. I mean I'd rather have you guys than some shady corporate goons. But why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I guess you'd just be mad since I've been lying about my job and that we didn't ask you to begin with." Demyx says as he sits next to Roxas in the lineup of chairs.

"No, not at all. This is actually really cool." Roxas says as they start talking. "So what about the jobs?"

They had spoken for at least fifteen minutes before Barbra was free to take Roxas. Seeing as this was a professional photo-shoot, Barbra had canceled the rest of her appointments and called her makeup and clothes stylists to help. Barbra was nice; she was probably in her early fifties with short brown hair that curved inward at her cheeks. She had a pair of spectacle glasses which she would repeatedly put on and off; a beaded neck chain around her neck, like the kind stereotypical librarians had.

"Hi honey nice to meet you." She says as they first introduced themselves. ""How are you?"

"A little nervous" Roxas admits.

"Oh don't be honey, we'll do everything for you no need to worry." Barbra explains. "Oh, and this is Aurora, she's going to be your stylist today."

Barbra motions her hand and up walks a beautiful young woman. She had waist length blond hair, and bangs held back by a black headband. She had a slim waist, long legs, and beautiful red-rose lips. She appeared very womanly rather than a teenage girl. She wore a strapless black crop top with pale brown pants and black boots. On her right forearm, just past the elbow was a thorn tattoo, and a spinning wheel chain around her neck. Both gave her a bit of a sassy and urban edge. ******art/Disney-University-Aurora-371686432**

She was stunning.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Her voice was soft and feminine.

"You too." Roxas stutters. "Um, excuse me for asking but how old are you?"

"I'm eighteen." Aurora answers.

"Careful honey you're drooling." Katie teases Roxas as he catches himself staring.

Roxas looks to the ground as he feels his cheeks grow warm. Everyone giggles at his shyness and they follow Barbra as she leads them to the back. Walking through the door, the room was very open with windows that reach the floor; mechanical blinds for light manipulation, and on the far wall was a simple white backdrop. The room had piles of props – boxes, stools, gold frames, swings and multiple remote control backgrounds on different walls.

"So we'll mostly be shooting you against the white backdrop, but we'll throw a couple colored ones for just the addition." Barbra explains.

"Okay." Roxas says as he follows along.

"Now you can just put your things along the wall there, and while I set up, Aurora will do your first set of clothes."

"Okay, sure." Roxas takes off his backpack and hands it to Katie.

As Roxas follows Aurora, he looks back and sees Katie and Demyx settles in a couple chairs right behind Barbra and her set up of cameras and lights. In the dressing room, there were racks of several clothing items, all organized by shirts, pants, undershirts and long or short. There was a bid mirror with bulbs bordering around it, giving off a bright but not blinding glow.

"Alright, you can just sit here." Aurora says patting a black pleather chair.

Roxas doesn't say anything as he simply sits down and feels Aurora push down on a square bar that adjusts the chair to a workable height for her.

"You do makeup too?" he asks as she pulls open the top drawer and fishing out a makeup pallet.

"Sometimes, I mostly do clothes, but I took a makeup course in school." She replies as she flips open the little, flat black box.

All of the colors were pale skin pigments and Aurora pulls open the smaller drawer beneath the top one, and picks out a thick blush brush; the tips a pale peach from multiple uses.

"You're not going to give me the full treatment are you?" Roxas jokes.

"Oh no," Aurora laughs. "I'm just going to give you a simple foundation, to cover up your blemishes, and then give you a little blush just to add color."

"I don't get how you girls do this every morning for school." Roxas says as she pats the brush onto a warm apricot shade.

"You soon figure out a routine." Aurora jokes as she pats Roxas' cheeks.

Jesse McCartney sings over the speakers as Aurora and Roxas talk. Roxas was so relieved they had found something to talk about while he waits for Barbra to call him out. After the makeup was done, Aurora leads Roxas over to the racks of clothes, and to his surprise, instead of picking out the clothes for him, she asks him what his style is. Roxas ponders over her question for a moment. What was his style? It's not something guys usually discuss, let alone care about.

"I have this thing for checkerboard patterns." Roxas finally realizes.

Aurora holds her chin, nodding as she tries to brainstorm. Her eyes flick to Roxas' black and white bracelet, then she snaps her fingers. She turns and riffles through the shirts until she pulls out a very pale grey shirt. It was short-sleeved with a black box design going across just below the chest. The collar had a funky necklace design, it appeared as a bead necklace, then stopping as a star right at the center of the chest. Roxas smiles and nods.

Stripping off his Rolling Stones t-shirt, she tosses him the shirt and then gives him a simple pair of black pants. The two look to him in the full-length mirror and nod, then after Aurora snatches a black fedora hat, they walk out to the room.

Barbra was focusing her camera, and Demyx and Katie were hovering over Katie's phone when everyone looked up in unison at the sound of the door closing. Katie and Barbra "Ooh" in unison and Demyx gives him a thumbs up.

"Look at you!" Katie jitters as she gets up and follows Roxas. She steps behind Barbra and pulls out her phone.

"Okay sweetie, you're going to stand on the X, there." She says pointing to a black X marked on the floor in black duct tape. Roxas obeys and stands on the X. "Okay, now I just want you to have fun with this, I'll be guiding you, but just have fun."

"Got it." Roxas assures, with a thumbs up.

After a few basic shots, Roxas starts to grow more comfortable as the music thumps overhead, and Katie and Demyx were there to help bring out his personality. Motivational words came from Barbra as she constantly adjusted the camera angle and light with every new pose Roxas did. After they agreed on a certain favorite, Roxas went back into the dressing room for a wardrobe change. **pin/488851734523369999**/

The second outfit was a simple loose fitting white shirt and a silver bracelet. Aurora did fix Roxas hair a little bit so it came off softer than sharp and spikey. This shot was to be soft and gentle, and a little bit vulnerable. Katie said this was probably her favorite. **pin/488851734523370092/**

Roxas started getting more and more relaxed he even started doing cute little dances to amuse Katie and the others. Aurora had changed him into a sky blue long sleeve to help bring out his eyes, and added a little tattoo on his cheek, and a green, blue and white plaid fedora. Roxas gave the camera a little wink to add a flirty effect.

**pin/488851734523370223/**

Then they decided to go for a school troublemaker look, before finally settling on Roxas favorite outfit. **pin/488851734523370088/**

He had forgotten he had packed his beige jacket and black sleeveless zip up when he went home Monday night. Aurora was looking it over when she spotted a small marking Roxas had made with sharpie one day when he was bored. It was the number thirteen in roman numerals. Roxas explained how thirteen seemed to be his lucky number. After tossing it on, she added on a couple of burettes, and Barbra gave him and old green ipod with matching head phones. The idea was for it to seem casual, like a friend had caught a picture of him by surprise.** pin/488851734523362294/**

Then there was the inevitable shirtless photo, which they had saved for last, but all Roxas had to do was strip off his jacket and zip down his black jacket. While it felt a little embarrassing, Katie assured Roxas he had "nothing to be embarrassed about."

**pin/488851734523362316/**

Once it was all finished, Roxas actually felt pretty good about the photos. They'll be delivered to them two weeks from today. Roxas was nervous but since Barbra showed him a majority of the pictures, he feels more confident than when he first walked in.

"Okay!" Katie says with a clap. "Now that we've gotten that finished, it's time we head to the Sandlot!" she says with her finger pointing ahead, as if she's the head of some expedition.

"You guys want to see the screening?" Roxas asks nervously.

"Why not?" Demyx asks. "It'll be fun. And exciting to see you in action!"

"It's just a little embarrassing." Roxas admits as he walks to his car parked next to Katie's.

"There's no need to be embarrassed! You'll be a star!" Katie says, and Roxas can just see the gold stars in her eyes like they show on TV.

"Come on, like you don't want to see the look on everyone's face when they see you dancing with J Lo?" Demyx persuades, poking Roxas in the side with his elbow.

Roxas bites his bottom lip and smirks. He did want to see the look on Seifer's face, and to see how everyone else would react, but he didn't want to act like he was a big shot just yet. This was just one job, but maybe he was the one who was being too humble. If everyone else was making it a big deal, why shouldn't he?

"I see that smile," Demyx says as he pokes at Roxas cheek. "Let's go!"

Roxas hops into his car and follows Demyx and Katie to the Market Street parking lot where they parked their cars and headed to the Sandlot. There were already multiple stands set up around the perimeter since the annual Struggle Tournament was coming up. Some were operational since there was a pretty decent size crowd tonight for the movie – tonight's feature was "Back to the Future". Roxas and the others had just shown up as the credits were finished scrolling along the screen.

Roxas and Demyx stop to get some ice cream while Katie snakes her way through the crowd to get a perfect view of the screen, which is a big blanket pinned on both corners. Demyx stays with Roxas since he wants to keep a low profile, they stay at the back. Katie doesn't seem to mind as she's already found her special spot and has pulled out her phone. Roxas and Demyx manage to find an abandoned stand for the time being, and lean against them as a spotlight shines on the screen, then dances in a figure eight before settling on the man who usually hosts the Struggle Tournament. The crowd cheers as he waves to them and is handed a wireless microphone.

"Hello Twilight Town! How are you?" he asks and the crowd screams in reply. "Alright, now I hope we all enjoyed the film, but we have one final presentation to show you before you head home."

Demyx nudges Roxas, who only smiles bashfully, and Katie turns around and silently screams as she presses play on her phone.

"Now as most of you may know, if you attend Twilight Town High, You'll know that one of their very own students was given the amazing opportunity to dance for a famous popstar."

Roxas takes a big nervous bite from his ice cream, but it was more than he could chew and ended up holding his head from brain freeze.

"This particular student was also the Struggle Champion from last year's tournament. And may hopefully be entering again. So let's give a great scream and shout for Roxas in congratulations for his job."

The crowd erupts into screams and cheers, mostly female, but none the less flattering.

"And now, our presentation!" then the man motions to the screen while backing up and the light dim and someone working a computer out of sight pulls up Youtube and clicks on Jennifer Lopez's icon. The video had a virtual timer and the last ten seconds were ticking. Flicking his tongue against the tip of the stick leftover from his ice cream, Roxas takes a deep breath as the video starts to play.

The crowd cheers as the video starts with J lo walking in. there was a steady silence, then when the chorus comes up, and the first flash scene of Roxas happens, the crowd - or more rather the girls of the crowd – unleash ear ripping screams. Demyx comes his ears and pretends to go deaf and Roxas just laughs while Katie busts out laughing at their reaction. Roxas didn't know if it was because it was him, or because of the dramatic change he completely forgot about. The tattoos, the ear piercings; Roxas almost wanted to cover his face, but no one had bothered to turn around yet. Once his dance scene came on, everyone was ballistic. Screaming, yelling and screeching uncontrollably, and Demyx and Roxas bust out laughing. This was insane. Then when Jennifer was tying him with the black silk blindfold. Endless screams.

By the time the video was over, Roxas' hearing was numb. Demyx had this stunned looks in his eye, and Katie was still screaming along with the crowd. Roxas gave Demyx a hug, just as the realization of what he'd just done and what just happened sinks in. Demyx returns the hug, and Roxas nearly feels like crying. He smiles and wipes his eyes and when Katie comes up, he gives her another hug.

As their walking out of the Sandlot, the crowd suddenly breaks into a frenzy. Roxas turns around in reflex and groups of girls were hyperventilating, screaming or crying even. He suddenly feels hands clamp on his shoulders.

"We've been spotted!" Demyx yells and he yanks Roxas to the side and they start to speed walk out of the Sandlot and onto Market Street.

The girls were calling his name and Roxas had managed to grip Katie's hand before they flee the Sandlot. Several patrol policemen were thankfully in the area and managed to control the crowd as Roxas, Demyx and Katie enter the end of Market Street. Up ahead was the ramp that led up to the back alley and to the Usual Spot; it's also the direction they need to go to get to the parking lot. The crowd is still behind them, still squealing and crying. Roxas looks back and sees the girls crying and a tug of guilt yanks at his heart. He manages to hear one girl call, "Can I take a picture?"

There's his chance.

Roxas breaks away from Demyx and comes down the ramp and the girls scream even louder in excitement. He walks up to the girl whose got tears streaming down her face and she's breathing fairly deeply.

"Hey," Roxas says with a smile as he hugs the girl. "How are you?"

"Oh my god!" She squeals as she hugs him tightly.

"Are you okay?" he asks still smiling, truly amused.

"I'm fine, oh my god, you're so beautiful!"

"Thank you." Roxas says laughing.

The girls hands him her phone and Roxas steps closer, turning the phone around and leaning in smiling. The girls smiles in unison and he taps the screen.

"Oh my god, thank you so much!"

Then Roxas moves to the policemen at the middle of the trio containing the crowd and whispers in his ear. He nods and he makes a high pitched whistle that nearly silences the crowd.

"Alright girls! Roxas is willing to take a few pictures, he'll get to as many as he can, but then we need to get him out of here." He explains the girls nod and Roxas decides to just dive right in, cutting through the crowd at the middle.

Two more policemen follow him in and keep the girls hands that reach out of nowhere from tanking his hair or face. Roxas makes his way around and manages to get finished with one line and half of the other before the policemen had to escort him out since the girls were blocking the way. The girls scream and wave off as Roxas meets back up with Demyx and Katie and the two round the corner out of sight. Demyx just ha this smug look on his face and Katie simply smirks.

"It was a friendly gesture." Roxas says smiling as they reach the lot.

Demyx and Roxas drive back to the complex and upon arrival, they found a Ford GT in the parking lot. A hint of excitement sparked inside as Roxas recognized it anywhere. As they're walking down the hallway to Demyx's apartment, they soon see Axel leaning against the doorway.

"What the? How? How did you get in here?" Demyx stutters as they walk up to Axel. "I'm supposed to buzz you in."

Axel smirks. "I just followed some woman in after she unlocked the door."

Demyx groans and rolls his eyes.

"Oh why don't you go and make a sandwich." Axel teases as he motions his head for Demyx to go.

Demyx is confused until he sees Axel looking at Roxas behind him. Roxas is nervously shuffling his feet and Demyx only smiles.

"Ah, I get it. I can take a hint." Demyx goes and unlocks his door. "You two play nice." Then with a playful wink, he shuts the door.

Axel and Roxas stand in silence, both smiling for a moment. Then Axel takes a step forward. "I saw your video."

Roxas chuckles. "Oh really? Did you happen to see that poor sap dancing with Jennifer? What a total dweeb."

"I frankly thought he was very good." Axel counters as Roxas makes his way over to the door. "Very talented, and he seemed like he was having the time of his life."

Roxas laughs as he leans against the door, Axel coming in closer. A predatory yet playful gleam in his green orbs. "He was." Roxas finally replies.

Axel smiles as he's only inches from Roxas. Axel leans in, but he doesn't kiss Roxas; instead, he braises the skin of his cheek against Roxas' temple. Tilting his head down, they touch foreheads, Axel's lips hovering just above Roxas'/ Axel's hot and minty breathe causes Roxas to draw a shaky breath, his lip quivering. He was teasing him, and yet Roxas liked it. Roxas opens his eyes – unaware he even closed them – and stars into Axel's. Wanting him to see how much he wants him. Roxas couldn't believe it. He _wanted_ Axel.

As if Axel picked up the signal, he steps closer, his hands sliding to the nape of Roxas neck. Roxas lips quiver before Axel envelops them with his own. At first, they were soft, slow motions. Roxas opens his mouth, allowing Axel in. the tip of his tongue flicks at Roxas'. He's still teasing him. And it's driving Roxas crazy. Roxas takes his hands and tangles them in his spiky red hair, gripping. Axel growls and breaks away from Roxas' lips, only to start grazing them long the skin of Roxas neck. Roxas involuntarily lets out a sigh of pleasure. He feels himself being lifted and bumping against the door as Axel guides his legs to wrap around his waist. Roxas breathy laughs and bites Axel's lower lip, erupting another growl.

"Are you trying to test me?" Axel asks in a raspy voice.

Roxas giggles as he takes his hands and holds the nape of Axel's neck.

"Because believe me, I'm up for the challenge." He finishes.

"Patience." Roxas whispers before giving an ending peck on Axel's lips.

With that Axel let's Roxas down and hands him his bag. Roxas didn't know he dropped it. As he takes the strap, Axel kisses his cheek, and Roxas miles as his cheeks form a light shade of pink.

"I'll see you around." Axel says before he turns and heads back down the hall. Roxas drops his shoulders and leans against the door, lightly banging his head. He smiles and after a deep sigh, turns and enters the apartment. He comes to find Demyx pretending to do dishes, with a smiles on his face, not even bothering to hide it.

"Shut up." Roxas says before vanishing into his room; hearing Demyx laugh behind him.

As he changes into his pj pants, he hears his phone buzz on his nightstand. He looks over and sees it's a text from Axel. A smile immediately plasters on his face and he unlocks his phone.

"_Great job. Amazing Performance. Hope to see you this weekend to celebrate. ;) _Xx_"_

Roxas decides to leave it as he crawls into bed. Flashes of what happened come into his mind and he can't stop smiling. But not because of it.

Because he was going to see Axel this weekend.


	19. Chapter 19

After a pleasing end to his Friday night, Roxas comes home the next day eager to see his parents, and eager for a taste of normal life one more. But that was instantly cut short when they greeted him with comments about how they saw him in J Lo's video. They were so happy to see him and how amazing he was, they were going to treat him to dinner to his favorite place. Roxas wanted to cancel, since he wanted to see Axel, but hopefully he can make it an early dinner. That way he could still meet up with him later. Either way, he was going to see Axel.

Roxas went to the airport around one o'clock since his parents flight was at ten. He had called a cab to spare himself the aggravation of parking with his own car. The driver pulls up to the entrance and Roxas pays his tip and heads inside. Feeling a little too exposed with his loose-fitting RAMONES tank top and skinny jeans, he tugs on his gray beanie and tries to move smoothly without stirring up the shirt. His white converse squeaking across the polished tile. He makes his way to the incoming flights section and follows a small family to where guests were supposed to wait for people coming in.

Keeping one earbud in, Roxas rocks back and forth on his feet, nervously as packs of people walk by, none resembling his parents in the slightest. At least he had gotten a Starbucks Frappuccino before coming, it gave him something to ease his nerves, but he tried to drink it as slow as possible. He pretends to text to make himself look busy; then suddenly, he starts to get recognized.

"Excuse me," a soft voice says.

Roxas spins around to find a young blonde, about his age and height. A cross-body purse across her torso, wearing high-rise shorts and a white blouse, nervously smiling and fiddling with her hand that's holding a camera.

"Are you Roxas?" she asks, her converse shoes shifting.

Roxas smiles while looking back, still on search for his parents. "Uh, yeah. And you are?"

"My name's Marie." She says, and Roxas shakes her hand.

"Nice to meet you." He says.

"I'm so sorry to bother you, but can I get a picture?" she asks with a giggle.

"Really? Uh, sure." Roxas says with a surprised smile.

Marie steps closer, smiling as Roxas wraps his arm around her waist and the two smile as she takes a photo on her phone. "Thank you so much." She says through a laugh, trying to suppress her excitement.

"Did you see the video?" he asks smiling.

"I did and you were amazing. I loved you." Marie answers.

"How did you know my name?" Roxas asks.

"Oh, there were a bunch of comments about you and I figured they must be talking about you since you're the only other person featured in the video." Marie explains.

"Ah."

"Are you waiting for anyone?" She asks.

"Uh, my parents." Roxas answers. "You?"

"My grandparents. They're visiting in from Destiny Islands."

"Oh cool."

Roxas nervously sips more on his frap as more people start to look over in his direction. Soon, more girls whether with families or friends start to see Roxas. At the most, six more random girls start to crowd around him, making him more nervous. He really wasn't used to people gathering around him other than friends, and even in dancing he felt like he had more space. But the girls here were actually pushing past his comfort zone; and not wanting to be rude, he simply steps back as they herd around him. Thank god he knows how to maintain a conversation; and that the girls were able to talk to one another.

Soon one girl asks, "Are you waiting for anyone?"

"My parents, but I'm starting to think this isn't the right spot." Roxas replies as he looks around.

"This isn't the right place actually." Another girl answers. "They moved it after they did some renovations."

"Oh crap." Roxas answers and the girls giggle as he smiles. "Do you know where they moved it?"

There's a moment of gibberish as the girls start to talk over one another, exchanging directions and correcting each other. The four of them talked together and two managed to stay in conversation with Roxas.

"Somewhere over there, I think." One girl says pointing toward Section A where gates 10-22 were.

"I think he needs exact directions." A dark, curly-haired girl sarcastically replies and the girls giggle together before refocusing.

"Sorry we're really not trying to get you lost." One red-head comments.

"It's alright, I'll call you when I find them." Roxas jokes. "Do you just wait by the gate?" he asks.

"I remember it was close to baggage claim, where were you when you walked in?" One girl with a bob haircut asks.

"I came in through there," Roxas answers pointing toward the entrance. "and I just followed a small family to here, and I just decided to stay." Roxas takes another sip from his Starbucks and pulls out his phone, checking for any texts. None.

"What gate were they coming in?" a brunette with floral sunglasses asks.

"Uh, I think it was Gate 25." Roxas replies, slipping his phone in his pocket.

"Well, that's back by Section B and C. It's actually in the middle." The brunette says.

"Well, baggage claim is actually by the pedestrian walkway, and that leads out to the rental car lot." A dirty blonde explains. "Right?"

"I think so." Marie answers. "Yeah, because the walkway is there, and then there's the parking lot."

"Okay, so the pedestrian walkway is there, then you past baggage claim, and you should find the gates you're looking for." The red-head explains.

"Okay then. We'll try that." Roxas says as he gathers himself and pulls out his phone again.

"I assume it's that way." The brunette says. "I apologize if it's not."

"Yeah sorry if you get lost." Marie interjects.

"Oh it's okay." Roxas assures. Then he eases his way through the group and starts his trek.

He hears the girls say goodbye to him from behind in unison along with several, "It was nice meeting you!" Out of respect, he looks over his shoulder waving. The girls start to squeal as he walks away and despite his sweaty palms, Roxas couldn't help but smile at the idea that people recognized him. Following the directions to the best of his ability, he manages to find the gate number and a waiting area across the way. He disposes of his finished frap and decides to take a seat as he sees the gate number. Well, at least they were right about something. Soon he sees the familiar face of his mom and dad as his mom is searching for him. Roxas gets up and greets his mom as she wraps him in a hug laughing.

"Oh my baby!" she says laughing. "My baby." After a kiss on his forehead he greets his dad with a hug and helps carry some of his mom's luggage.

She explains all about the trip and what happened, and the highlights as they make their way to the rental car parking lot. After loading everything into the trunk, the three manage to squeeze into the yellow car and survive the drive back to their home. Roxas tips the driver with the help of his dad and the family carries the luggage into the house, practically dropping it in the foyer. By now it was three in the afternoon. Thunder comes up hysterical at seeing Roxas' parents again, licking their chins and wagging his tail.

"So how was it at Demyx's?" his mom asks as she takes the first of her many bags upstairs.

"It was fun, thanks for letting me stay over there." Roxas answers as he takes the next bag.

"Did you thank him?" she asks.

"I will when I go back to get my stuff." Roxas counters with a smirk. They make it to the bedroom and Roxas tosses the luggage onto the bed. "Which reminds me, I'm meeting a friend tonight in the Sandlot."

"And who said you could go?" his mother snaps.

"Mom." Roxas wines.

"Who is it?" she asks.

"I met him through Demyx, they were roommates in college." Roxas avoids answering.

"What's his name?"

"Axel."

His mom stands there, leaning on the bedside with a hand on her hip, debating.

"I honestly don't get what the big deal is." Roxas gently says.

His mom's skin gather at the corner of her mouth as she curves one corner. "Do you like him?"

Roxas' eyes widen and his cheeks grow warm. "Wha-where did that come from?" he counters.

"You've got that look in your eye." His mom says softly smiling.

"What look?"

"Never mind." She says waving him off softly chuckling to herself.

"Mom," Roxas starts and she turns a she unpacks her toiletry bag. She looks up. "Are you okay with this?"

His mom pauses for a moment, but when she understands the _real_ meaning of the question, she smiles and walks over and hugs Roxas. "Of course I am." She whispers.

Roxas hugs her back, resting his chin on her head. His sexuality wasn't something they really talked about, and it never occurred to Roxas even after he had multiple kisses from Axel. It was just something that didn't really matter to him, or his mother. It was just something that, if it happened, it happened. His father might be another story, but hopefully his mom could break the ice for him. Or his dad will just pass out in the upstairs bedroom and not even need to see Axel. Either way, Roxas was satisfied. He didn't know whether to be relieved that his mother hadn't had an atomic meltdown, or questionable.

His mom kisses his forehead and smiles. "I want to meet him."

"What?" Roxas exclaims.

"I want to meet him, when he gets here." His mom says in her normal voice as she goes back to her suitcase.

"Mom. . ." Roxas wines.

"Hey if he's taking you out, I want to make sure I know what he looks like. He had at least be a couple years older than you or else this'll just be awkward for everyone in knowing. . ."

"Mom," Roxas cut in before she could finish. "Everything will be fine."

His moms gives him an amused smirk. "You like him that much huh?"

"Shut it." Roxas snaps as he turns away, hiding his smile. Behind he could hear his mom giggling.

Could this any get any weirder? At least she was enjoying herself.

Then he suddenly remembers he left this bags at Demyx's apartment. He bounds down the steps, nearly tripping over the still messy clutter of suitcases. "I'm going to get my stuff from Demyx' place!" Roxas calls.

"Wait Roxas!" his dad calls from the kitchen. Roxas drops his hand with his keys to his side, silently groaning as he turns to face his dad in the archway to the kitchen. "I need you to bring down some clothes from the attic. The season's changing and we need to exchange clothes."

"Yeah sure I'll be right back though I need to get my things from Demyx's." Roxas says as he grabs the knob, yanking open the door. "I'll be right back."

The departure was amusingly painful as Demyx pretended to weep and act like they were a couple and Roxas was leaving him. The two laughed as Demyx went to the guest room, coming back out with his gym bag and backpack.

"I made sure all of your clothes were in there, and also your laptop and charger are in your backpack." Demyx explains.

"Thanks," Roxas says as he hitches his backpack up and slinging his gym bag across his body. He hands Demyx the spare key. "And again I really appreciate you letting me stay here."

"Oh no problem. You need anything, just call me." Demyx says as he smiles.

He opens the door and helps Roxas out. He helps him carry his gym bag to the parking lot and after dumping them in the trunk, the two share a hug before Roxas climbs into the car and revs the engine. Back at home, dragging his gym bag and backpack along, Roxas pounded up the stairs to his room. Thankfully the clutter of baggage was already cleared.

"Roxas?" His Dad calls.

"Yeah Dad, I'll be down in a minute!" Roxas replied, stopping midway up the banister.

Roxas dropped his gym bag in his bedroom. Quickly peeled off his tank top and wiggled into his favorite pair of ripped jeans. He threw on a clean T-shirt and rubbed on some deodorant. Next, while he was thinking about it, sprays some of his Axe cologne from his nightstand. Roxas raced back down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab the step stool. He caught a flash of his Dad as he takes the stool and makes his way back up the steps.

Somehow his dad managed to catch a glimpse. "Going somewhere?" he calls down the hall.

"Meeting up with a friend." Roxas replies.

He places the stool in the middle of the hallway and reaches up, hooking his fingers through the small noose of the hidden ladder that led up to the attic. With a quick yank, the door drops down and the ladder next.

"Roxas is that you?" His mom calls from the master bedroom.

"Yeah, just bringing down some clothes."

He climbs the ladder and pokes his head through the opening; clicking on the single light bulb in the entire attic as he searches for the bins of fall clothing. Once spotted at the back of the attic, Roxas hoists himself up and navigates his way through boxes of Christmas ornaments, Thanksgiving window decorations, and boxes of photos and keepsakes from his childhood. He hears his dad come up the steps as he reaches and hooks his finger through one of the handle grips of the bin.

"Hey Roxas I'm here. Just send them down." His dad calls from below.

"Got it!"

Roxas first brings the five bins near the opening and then slowly lowers them down, letting his and grip them and stack them in the hallway. Once finished, Roxas claps his hands to free them of the dust and steps down from the ladder. Then sliding the ladder back up, and closing the secret door. After filing the boxes into each individual's bedroom, Roxas manages to make it downstairs in time to feel his phone buzz.

"_Hey, right outside. -A" _

Before calling his mom, Roxas manages to sneak out of the front door. But he immediately paused as he saw a Ford Super Duty pulled up to his mailbox. He sees Axel's silhouette waves from behind the window. Axel lowers the window on the passenger side as Roxas comes up.

"Hey." He says with a smile.

"Hey." Roxas imitates, leaning on the window frame. "I need you to come inside."

Axel's eyebrows raise in surprise.

"My mom wants to meet you." Roxas says and Axel reluctantly turns off the ignition.

Opening his door he climbed out. He rounded the rear end and comes to face Roxas on the passenger side. He was wearing a white T-shirt with the Pink Floyd logo at the base of his chest and had on a pair of black Vans.

"Let's go say hi."

"Mom!" Roxas yelled into the house. Behind him, he held open the storm door for Axel. He stepped in and then politely to one side, next to the umbrella stand and in front of the coat rack, his hands folded neatly in front of him. "Mom!" he turned to shout again.

"Coming honey!" he hears his mom reply from the kitchen.

"Uh, wait right there," Roxas said as he steps through the archway of the kitchen to find his mother at the sink.

"What's going on?" she asks as she finishes cleaning a plate.

"Axel's here." Roxas whispers and his mom jerks her head up, she quickly rinses off the plate and sets it in the dish rack. She wipes her hands on the towel draped over the oven and walks out to the living room. Axel thankfully still there, only looking slight uncomfortable and very much out of place.

Roxas mom drapes the towel over her shoulder and holds out her hand. "Hi, you must be Axel. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Axel says accepting her hand.

"So where are you two going?" She asks.

"I'm taking Roxas to the Sandlot. There's going to be a firework show in preparation for the Struggle Tournament." Axel explains, his poker face fooling even Roxas. He couldn't tell if he was putting on an act, or if was seriously calm about being with his mom.

"Oh, that sounds fun." His mom says turning back to Roxas, and Roxas raises his eyebrows simultaneously. "Oh, you should bring a jacket, they said it'll rain tonight."

"I'll be fine mom." Roxas says as he snatches his favorite snapback, with a Batman logo on the front, off of the table near the front door.

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine mom, I promise." Roxas assures. He really didn't care about the weather, all he wanted was to get Axel out of the house.

"Alright." His mom finishes with a, 'You'll be sorry' tone to it.

Roxas pulls on his pair of white converse and places his hat on backwards and grabs his house key last minute. "Bye mom." He says pecking her on the cheek.

"Bye be careful." She says as they head out the door.

"It was nice meeting you." Axel calls.

"You too!"

Axel got into the driver's seat, turning the key in the ignition. The Ford Super Duty rumbled to life, and the CD player between them humming to life. Florida Georgia Line surged through the car speakers, complete with a thick base, drums, and Brian Kelley singing about falling in love in the sweet heart of summer.

"Seat belt." Axel said.

"Oh," Roxas mouthed as he reached back pulled forward the seat belt across his torso.

They pulled away and out of Roxas' block and headed down the road to Market Street where they would park and walk from there.

"So what's with this?" Roxas says gesturing to the truck.

"It's a surprise." Axel simply says and nothing more.

Roxas listened to the song on the radio as he watched the world pass by in a blur of land and lights. As the chorus of the song came up, Roxas turned up the volume and started to sing along.

"_Baby you a song_

_You make me wanna roll my windows down,_

_And Cruise. _

_Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle_

_Every little farm town, with you._

_And this brand new Chevy with a lift kit_

_Would looks a hell lot better with you up in it._

_So baby you a song_

_You make me wanna roll my windows down,_

_And Cruise!"_

Roxas could see Axel smiling and even laughing as Roxas sang along with the song. He wasn't bad, at least he didn't think so, or anyone else thought so. Roxas spring the dial to the left, lowering the volume.

"What?" he asks through a chuckle.

"Nothing, nothing." Axel shrugs off.

"What? Come one."

Axel laughs as he keeps his green orbs on the road. "You're just, so fun." He says smiling.

Roxas blushes, doing his best to suppress his grin. Turning the volume back up, they listen to the song, Roxas still singing along as he props his feet up on the dashboard, and surprisingly, Axel didn't tell him to take them off. Roxas presses the button and his window rolls down. Sticking his hand out, he ungulates his hand in a wave motion, letting the wind carry up and down. The feeling of the wind so thick, Roxas could swear he could grasp it in his hand.

As they near the entrance to the parking lot to Market Street, Axel drives past it. Roxas sits forward. "Uh Axel we just missed the turn off."

"I know." He replies, eyes never leaving their distinct direction forward.

"Where are we going?" Roxas asks.

"A place. A special place." Axel says smiling.

Roxas was nervous, but decided to leave it as he looked out his window and saw the crowds and tents of the firework show. As Axel made a sudden left, the lights and people were still in sight; at least it wasn't far off into the woods.

Soon the car made a round turn and traveled along a maze of back roads. Without the aid of streetlights, the setting sunlight transformed into a muted orange. Trees, raced by, illuminated by the soon to be gone sliver of golden sunlight and the Ford's brights, their steady, thickening stream seeming to keep beat with the music. They came to a clearing, lush green grass expanding for miles on either side, and sections of trees patched here and there.

It was here, Axel killed the ignition and stepped out. Roxas was about to do the same but watched as Axel came around to his side and opened the door for him. 'Come on." He says.

Roxas obediently steps out onto the grass. The trees stretched up high and thin around him, gathered together like innumerable prison bars. Withered leaves littered the ground of the circular clearing in which they stood. The thumping of the festival music muffled in the distance. Beyond the trees, a backdrop of violet bled through like a glowing cyclorama, casting everything in all black. Roxas looked up. Above him, beyond the spider web mesh of tangled black limbs, there roiled a storm-purple sky.

"What do you thin?" he hears Axel ask from behind.

Roxas spins to see him leaning against the passenger door, hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans. His eyes, those emerald stones locked with his. Roxas stood, watching him, once again faced with his freezing gaze. His heart stumbled. His mind groped for something to say.

"Is- is this for the fireworks?" he asks, the words sounding stupidly simple in his own ears, like something a little kid would ask a friend they knew was too cool to hang out with them.

Axel simply nods. Roxas peers back to the sky. The view will be amazing. "This'll be incredible." He mumbles.

Axel comes up behind him, chuckling as he took Roxas' hand and led him through the maze of trees, and onto a main back road that – after cutting through a back alley - led them straight to the heart of the festival.

The place was packed. Food stands were lined up down one side of the Sandlot, smoke coming from BBQ booths, children running around with sparklers, spewing off little bits of light as they burn. Firework booths were lined up in the front of the Sandlot, and next to them, a stand selling neon glow sticks, necklaces and bracelets. The little kid inside Roxas blooms as he takes Axel's hand leading him over to the stand.

Running up after a trio of kids run off, the worker looks to Roxas and smiles. He had a pink dyed Mohawk, a nose piercing, and a huge hole in his earlobes.

"Hi, how many?" he asks.

Roxas looks at his wide selection. There were so many options Roxas just wanted to scream of happiness. Over at one booth, there were jars that were exaggerated with the remnants of a glow stick poured in and added glitter. There were also balloons with glow sticks inside, and even accessories made from glow sticks, like sunglasses.

"I don't' know, there's so much." Roxas replies as he nervously starts to bits at his nails, a habit he meant to break two summers ago, but started again once he got his first dancing job. He looks at the bracelets, the necklaces and the balloons.

The worker walks over and leans on his hands against the stand. "Well I'd recommend the balloons since the show's going to be starting soon." He says. "And also, this awesome glow-hat, which looks amazing, if I do say so myself."

He ducks behind the booth and pulls out a glow-hat that mimics the style of a fedora. Roxas takes it and places it on his head, laughing.

"You look good." The worker says. Roxas eyes him and a closer look shows a lip ring hugging the corner of his mouth.

"Uh, I think I'll take a blue, pink and green necklace, and a clump of bracelets." Roxas says and the guy readies his order.

"You want a balloon?" he asks.

"Uh, yeah sure." Roxas says smiling excitingly.

He unknots a balloon from a bouquet and hands it to Roxas after he loops the necklaces and bracelets around his neck and wrist. As he hands Roxas the balloon, he leans in. "If you give me your number, I'll let you have this for free." He says smirking.

Roxas whips back, shocked; but the guy only cocks an eyebrow. With a sudden sweep of an arm, he's pushed behind Axel.

"Back off." Axel hisses. Roxas was pulled behind his tall figure; Axel protectively stood in front of him as Roxas peered around from behind. The guy sneers at Axel, his eyes flicking to the blonde as he notices him peering. He gives Roxas that same uncomfortable smirk; shuddering, Roxas caught hold of the back of Axel's T-shirt, moving behind him fully.

"He's mine." Axel growls, then slaps the cash for the glowsticks onto the booth.

A strong hand was placed on Roxas' shoulder as he guides Roxas away from the booth. Once they were out of sight, concealed by the masses of people, Roxas takes Axel's hand and tugs him to the side. They settle along the brick wall of a building. Roxas traces Axel's cross tattoo on his thumb knuckle before he speaks.

"Thanks." Roxas says gazing down at their feet. The black of Axel's Vans contrasting with his white converse.

Axel's hand grips Roxas' tighter. "Anytime." He then takes Roxas' chin and tilts it upward to face him. "You're mine, and no one's taking me from you."

Roxas is silent for a moment, shocked by his words. He gaped as Axel pressed their foreheads together. The faint scent of his cologne infecting Roxas' nose. Roxas tilts his head, his lips just brushing past Axel's. Suddenly Axel leans back.

"Later." He whispers. Then gives Roxas a soft peck on the cheek.

Roxas pouts but smiles. He then takes off the neon blue glowstick necklace, bestowing it around Axel's neck; coming to rest at the base of his chest, just over the Pink Floyd logo. Then he takes three of the six bracelets and places one on one of his wrists, the two on the other.

"Just since you paid for it." Roxas says smiling.

The two then break away from their little spot and rejoins the crowd as they make their way around. They bought some Sea Salt ice cream and wandered round, hand-in-hand as they walked down the path to Market Street. Thankfully no one from school was seen around, which surprised Roxas, but also relieved him. While Axel didn't work at the school anymore, that doesn't mean it makes it any less inappropriate if people found out they were dating. They join a crowd that has gathered around to watch a young boy hit a ball in the air.

"I remember this." Roxas whispers in Axel's ear.

"You did this?" Axel asks surprised.

"Yeah, it was an odd job for the summer. Biggest regret." Roxas snickers.

The two continue on, making their way around the fair before the fireworks. They came to another food stand where Axel bought them a bag of cotton candy. Roxas had tied the balloon to his wrist to prevent from losing it, and he tried to control himself as he hogged to bag of sweet sugar; knowing it could come back to haunt him later. They had their fair share of rides, but nothing to major. Roller coasters were out of the equation with the large consumption of feed they devoured. Bumper cars always made Roxas nervous with the over-reactive worry of whiplash. So a ride on the Ferris wheel was their only option.

As their little box slowly rotated to the top, Roxas pulled out his phone to take a picture of the town's lights and little sprinkles of glowsticks here and there. Then Axel pulled out his own phone, and pulled Roxas in as they took a selfie. After the ride, a visit to the photo booth was the last thing they accomplished before the show.

Finally the time came for the show, and Axel led them back to woods where they parked the truck. Roxas soon grew weary and Axel winded up carrying him on his back. Roxas' arms wrapped around Axel's neck, Axel's hand catching hold of one of Roxas' thighs as he brought his legs lazily around Axel's waist. Roxas' lips placed a small kiss on Axel's neck, smiling as he kept time with the one-two motion of Axel's walking. The glow sticks were starting to fade, slowly becoming muted, and yet brighter as they entered the darkened forest. The black skeletal remains of the trees intertwining overhead.

As they neared the familiar scenery of the clearing, Roxas soon began to feel drowsy at the repetitive motion; his eyes constantly fluttering shut as he buried his head in Axel's neck. Leaning his head on his shoulder, Roxas offers more of the pink delicacy up to Axel's mouth. He took the sugary sweet past his lips, cheekily sucking on his fingers. Roxas lifts himself up and gazes to the sky. Three early night stars were poking out of the velvet sheet. They reach the truck and Axel let's Roxas down. He pulls the handle on the back and the door opens down, stopping with the aid of to the two cables.

From a small toolbox at the back, behind the window, Axel pulls out two quilts and spreads them out across the back. Roxas smiles as he climbs in the back with Axel. Roxas always wanted to do this in the summer. Just sit on the back of a truck and stargaze. The two continue talking s Axel pulls out a couple water bottles. The balloon had surpassed its floating stage, and still continues to glow as Roxas and Axel bump it back and the first sound of a crack in the sky, they plop it aside.

"Where are they?" Roxas asks as he gazes ahead.

"Lie down." Axel says from behind. Roxas turns and finds him lying on his back, hands behind his head in a relaxed position.

Roxas questions it for a moment before Axel pats the open spot beside him. Roxas sighs, but sprawls on his back, staring straight up at the sky. In an instant, a gold rocket explodes in the sky, sending showers of dust shimmering down. Roxas nearly blocked his face, thinking they were going to land on him. Two more burst in blazes of white and purple.

"Beautiful." Roxas breathes. He feels Axel's arm snake under his head and Roxas simply smiles and tilts his head in.

They laid together, Axel's arm protectively wrapped around Roxas' shoulder as he used it as a head rest. Gazing up at the exploding rockets. The colors were bright, lighting up the darkened sky. The smoke remains of older rocket still drifting aimlessly in the sky. One firework exploded into the Twilight Town initials. The crowd cheers from the distance. Then suddenly after another blue and green one bursts, the sky stays dark.

"What's going on?" Roxas asks.

"I don't know, the finale is still five minutes away."

There was a rumble in the distance. The sky lights up again, but nothing happens.

"What is that?" Roxas asks, his voice dragging out as he gazes ahead.

Suddenly a crack of thunder startles them both and screeches of people could be heard as they scatter. Rain pours down, slamming them in the head and arms.

"Shit." Axel mumbles under his breath.

He snatches the blankets and Roxas grabs his balloon and the two rush to the front of the truck; Axel lifting up the end so it closes and concealing it with the black cover. He joins Roxas in the back soaked. Both breathing fairly heavy, Roxas was about to say something when another loud crack startles them, and Axel starts the truck. They drive laughing as Axel slowly navigates his way through the dirt back roads and finally onto the asphalt. His lights illuminated only the hood of the truck, the rest a blur by the downpour. He taps the horn and people clear the way, bags, clothes and souvenirs covering their heads as they seek their cars or shelter.

"Now we know why." Roxas says as they round the corner and onto the main road.

"Are you okay?" Axel asks as he flips on the windshield wipers.

"Cold but good." Roxas jokes while he rubs his arms.

Axel turns on the heat, and while it stops Roxas' shivering, it does little to dry his clothes. But it's better than nothing. The driving sheets of rain make it difficult to see two yards in front of them. Roxas starts to feel nervous as the drop pound against the windshield, threatening to shatter it.

He suddenly feels a hand on his thigh, he looks to see Axel; his eyes still locked the road. "We'll be fine, Roxas. I promise don't worry." Axel coos.

Roxas relaxes slightly, but the sudden realization of Axel's hand on his moist clothing makes him scoot away.

"Where are we going?" Roxas asks as he hover his hands over the too small of air vent.

"My place. It isn't far from here." Axel says as he rounds a corner.

Roxas jerks his head to face Axel. Did he just say _his_ place? As in where _he_ lives? Roxas struggles to forma sentence as the rain continues to come in opaque sheets. "A-are you sure? We can't just stay in some restaurant?"

Axel chuckles at Roxas' nervousness, and Roxas felt his cheeks turn pink. "Relax. It'll be fine."

"W-well, let me just call my mom." Roxas says as he pulls out his phone; thankfully not as wet as he expected. He dials the house number and listens as the phone rings.

"Hello?" a soft voice says over the receiver.

"Hey mom." Roxas says.

"Oh thank god, Roxas. It's a downpour here!" his mom exclaims.

"I know it ruined the festival." Roxas explains.

"Where are you now?" his mom asks.

"We're driving back to Axel's place to wait out the storm." Roxas says. "Any chance you can come and get me when it's over."

"Uh, I don't think so honey." she says disappointingly. "the streets on our block are flooded and I don't' know how long it'll take them to drain it."

"You're kidding me." Roxas groans as he rubs his temple.

"I know, can you ask Axel if you can stay for the one night?" his mom asks.

"Well, you sure bonded quickly." Roxas jokes.

"Eh, he seems nice enough. Be sure to ask and thank him." His mom reminds.

"Got it mom. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

"What's going on?" Axel asks.

"The streets in my block are flooded." Roxas says.

"Oh geez."

"And," Roxas pauses as he swallows an icy lump in his throat. "My mom wanted me to ask if I could stay for the night?"

Axel smiles. "Sure. We're already here."

Roxas' mouth agapes as he turns his head to look outside the window and sees the blurry outlining of another apartment building. It only lasted for a few seconds before a concrete overhead blocks his view. He looks around and sees they've pulled into a parking garage. Rows upon rows of dried or soaked cars pass them by s Axel skilfully maneuvers his way around, pulling smoothly into his spot.

"This'll spare us another shower." He jokes as he let himself out.

Roxas is still in shock as Axel opens his door for him. Roxas blinks a few times before he mentally slaps himself and reaches back to gather his glow objects. He steps out onto the ground and Axel closes the door behind him.

"Come on, this way." Axel says as he takes Roxas hand.

He leads him through the parking garage and up to a small waiting room encased in glass. Axel holds the door open and greets one of the security guards on duty. He currently had his feet up, munching on some chips while watching something on the small portable TV plugged into the outlet.

"Want anything?" Axel suddenly asks.

Roxas looks to him and sees a vending machine with several snack in it. A small growl erupts from Roxas' stomach, but his desire to get dry and warm easily overtook, and he denied. Axel pushes open a grey push-bar door and the two are briefly boxed in a single stairwell leading up to the main floor. Their shoes sloshing as they walk.

The lobby was grand with enormous space. The wide windows let in most of the daylight, practically eliminating the need for lights. The floor was sleek tile with small exquisite deigns on them, and the front desk was made from granite and a sparkling kind of marble with beautiful floral center pieces. The velvet plush couches and armchairs gave the place a high-end VIP feel to it, and the more Roxas stood there, in his soaking clothes, the more self-conscious he became.

Axel slides his fingers between Roxas' without thinking, and presses his calloused palm against his own. He smiles and leads Roxas to a glass cylinder-shaped elevator with a gold bar wrapping across the front, shielding the handlebar. The heat between their palms – despite Roxas' still shivering body – seems to scorch him, and staring into Axel's eyes makes Roxas feel like all his secrets are slowly rising to the surface, whispering his truth without his permission. Once the bell dings when they reach the tenth floor, Axel leads Roxas down a long corridor to the middle of the hall and stops in front of the apartment 8F. Pulling his hand free, Axel fishes out his keys while Roxas takes a step back. The door unlocks and Axel leads Roxas inside.

"Come on in." Axel smiles.

Roxas steps in, and while Axel takes off his Vans, Roxas looks around in awe. The place was definitely bigger than Demyx's. It had door leading to different rooms instead of it being all in one spot. Roxas feels Axel brush past him to stand in front of him.

"I'll get you a towel. Make yourself at home." Axel says casually as he heads to the back room.

"Okay." Roxas replies.

Looking around, Roxas simply takes off his now fairly wet converse and socks, placing them next to Axel's black Vans.

"Got one!" Axel calls as he comes back to the hallway. He laughs when he sees Roxas hasn't moved. "You know when I said to make yourself at home, that meant to walk around."

Roxas smiles. "Sorry I didn't want to ruin your carpet."

"It's fine." Axel says as he drapes the towel over Roxas' head.

"Not really, this place seems really high-end." Roxas admits as Axel starts to rub the towel back and forth, soaking up the extra moisture.

"Eh don't let it fool you. It's really just another building. This place as actually the same price as Demyx's place." Axel says.

"Really?" Roxas voice was muffled as Axel had brought the towel forward.

Axel chuckles as he flips it up like the veil of a bride. He gazes at Roxas' blue eyes. Roxas nervously smiles. His hair was fairly dry, but glistening drops of water slide effortlessly down his pale skin. Axel raises his hand slowly, and Roxas doesn't flinch as Axel presses his palm against his cheek, letting the water slide over both of them. Axel's fingertips are callused, rough against the softness of Roxas' skin. He looks so fragile and fierce, and Axel longs for something more. Roxas' skin warms beneath Axel's hand and into something tentative and soft.

"So beautiful." Axel mouths. His thumb traces a path across Roxas' cheekbones, catching another drip of water.

Roxas sways closer to him.

Axel's gaze wanders to his lip, and he can't see anything but a thin trail of water gliding down Roxas' skin, gathering at the corner of his mouth, and then slowly drifting toward his neck. Roxas raises one shaky hand and presses his fingers against his lips. His breath catches, a tiny sound that makes Axel realize how close he's standing to him. Warmth rushes through him, and he dips his face toward Roxas'.

"Axel." Roxas' voice was soft, but the sound of his name stops him.

He steps back, "Sorry." Roxas only smiles gently in return, the towel still draped over his head, the ends of his blonde hair peeking out from underneath. Axel nervously clears his throat. "Let me get you some clothes."

"Oh no, you don't have to." Roxas suddenly says.

"Well do you want to get a cold?" Axel asks chuckling, gesturing to Roxas' still damp clothes. Roxas blushes as he pulls the towel to his shoulders. "It's fine. I'll be right back." Axel says before he heads back into the bedroom.

Roxas the takes his first steps onto the carpet and into the living room. As he walks in, he suddenly ambushed by Axel's Labrador Daisy. "Hey girl." Roxas greets as he pats the dog's head. He dumps his glowsticks and now half deflated balloon onto the table. He stands awkwardly to the side as Daisy hops back up on the couch. There's the couch on the one side, a table in the middle and a nice TV up against the wall

** pin/488851734523406291/**

"Hey." Axel says as he comes back into the room. Roxas spins around, the towel fisted in his hands concealing his chest. Axel walks in holding a simple white, cotton shirt and a pair of boxers. Roxas looks to the clothes then to Axel raising an eyebrow. "I didn't know if you wanted a pair of pants."

"Please?" Roxas asks, his baby-blue eyes glistening. "I'll take these and go change."

"You can take a shower if you want. Fresh towels are in the closet." Axel says pointing.

"Thanks." Roxas says before walking across the hall to the bathroom with a shower.

Axel watches as he makes his way in his near dry jeans, and the white fabric of his shirt clinging to his lean-muscled torso. Axel couldn't help but lick the corner of his mouth as he pictured himself running his hand across the young blonde's chest, feeling his heartbeat rapid as Axel kisses the skin under his ear, then nibbling the skin, only to cool it once more with the tip of his tongue. To hear the blonde gasp and sigh with pleasure, Axel clears his throat when he hears Roxas call him.

"Can I have a pair of pants?" he calls.

"Yeah sure." Axel replies a she fetches a pair of pajama pants from his drawer. Then heading it next door and leaves them hanging on the knob. "They're on the door Roxas."

"Thanks!" Roxas sounds through the door.

Once Axel hears the water start, he heads to the kitchen and starts making dinner despite the late hour. It was only about eight o'clock, but from what he understood, Roxas didn't have dinner. As he lets the chicken breasts sizzle on the stove, he soon hears the door open, the shut; a quick glance and he sees the pants are gone. Roxas comes out seconds later, scratching his head with the towel. Axel's white shirt a little big on him, stopping mid-thigh and his pants sagging a little as Roxas continually pulls them up.

"You sure you want to wear the pants?" Axel cheekily smiles as he flips the chicken.

"Shut it. There's no way I'm walking around your house in nothing but your shirt and boxers." Roxas snickers as he saunters over to the table.

"You looks tried. You sure you want breakfast?" Axel asks as he lowers the heat.

"Totally, I didn't eat. Only those snacks at the festival." Roxas exaggerates with rubbing his hand across his stomach. "Hopefully that won't come back to get me later. Watcha' making?"

"Chicken in cream of mushroom soup." Axel says as he adds the cream of mushroom.

"Smell's good." Roxas says as he walks over to the stove, taking in the sweet scent of the bubbling food.

"Well, now we just have to let it sit." Axel says as he covers it.

"For how long?" Roxas asks.

"Eh, about thirty minutes." Axel answers.

Roxas sighs and makes his way out of the kitchen and into the living room where he plops on the couch. Daisy has since moved to the master bedroom. Axel leaves to head into the room, only to come out in his own pajamas. He sits down next to Roxas, and while he turns the TV on, it stays at a low volume while the two kept talking. Once the thirty minutes was up, Axel makes them both a plate with the chicken, white rice and some peas for the vegetable.

"Not bad." Roxas says.

"Delicious, if I do say so myself." Axel gloats and Roxas snickers.

Daisy comes out of the rom and lays sprawled at their feet, her sad soulful eyes looking up to them. "Nice try, sweetie." Axel says as he takes a bite of his chicken.

"Thunder's the same." Roxas says. "He always gives us this cute little eyes look whenever we have fried chicken. It's like Flinn's smolder, from Tangled."

"I love that movie." Axel says smiling.

"You're a Disney fan?" Roxas asks laughing.

"Who isn't a Disney fan? I think I have a whole collection of all the old ones on VHS still." Axel says and Roxas laughs, struggling to keep from spewing out his peas. "They just make you feel like life is great."

Roxas chugs down a third of his water before he bursts into laughter. "Get out, I didn't think any adult liked Disney"

"Hey!"

"Well, I mean not as passionately." Roxas rephrases.

"Well, I'm not really an adult, fully. I still like to act like a kid." Axel says smiling.

Finishing his meal, Roxas checks the time and its quarter to nine. "Geez, it feels so late."

"I know. That's what happens when you spend the day outside." Axel says.

Roxas stretches out his arms and yawns. As he leans back into the couch, Axel snickers. "Roxas,"

Roxas perks his head up.

"You've got something in the corner of your mouth." Axel says pointing vaguely.

Given the wrong sense of direction, Roxas wipes at the wrong corner. Axel snickers and slides closer. Surprisingly, Roxas doesn't move. In fact, he smiles as Axel lifts his finger and hovers it over the corner of his mouth.

"Right there." Axel says, lowering his eyelids and smirking.

Roxas swallows a lump in his throat' but instead of wiping it himself, he teasingly pokes the tip of his tongue out, flicking at the corner of his mouth. Axel's smiles widens, picking up on his hint.

He takes Roxas chin, turns his head slightly to the side and leans in. He licks away the remaining gravy of the mushroom soup. Then he leans in deeper, placing his lips under Roxas' ear. Roxas presses his cheek into Axel's, and Axel softly kisses gently, trailing down Roxas neck. The sensation sends a shiver across Roxas skin. He arches his head back and lets out a breath moan. Axel retreats and then kisses Roxas straight on the lips; none of the gentle. Axel's tongue glides into Roxas' mouth, flicking against Roxas' at first, then the two teasingly tempting the other. Roxas break away, then nibbles on Axel's bottom lip. Axel growls and leans over more, leaning Roxas down on his back on the couch. Axel glides over him, straddling the innocent blonde's hips.

Axel kisses Roxas' Adam's apple, and starts to kiss down to his collarbone. Roxas bends his knees as Axel grips his wrists, not pinning, but holding him down. The restraint leaves Roxas no other way, but to press against Axel's frame to fight the burning urge that courses through him whenever Axel's lips contact his skin. As Axel reaches the base of his chest, Roxas shudders when he feels Axel's hand slide under his shirt, and trace his V-line. Roxas takes Axel's hair and guides him back to his lips, where they kiss once again.

The unbelievable heat burning through Roxas was incredible. He'd never felt this much, passion for someone. He wanted more. While the thought of experience Axel has leaves Roxas discouraged, he wanted Axel. To feel him, to taste him, to have his hand cast along his muscular frame.

Roxas breaks them apart, then tilts up to bite on Axel's earlobe. "You're killing me boy." Axel mouths. And Roxas smiles. "I want you so bad."

Roxas moans when he feels Axel's hand palm his chest. His head pounding, the blood roaring in his ears. Axel's hand suddenly flees from Roxas' chest, living him shivering, but it snakes its way under Roxas' back and lifts him from the couch. Roxas' eyes flutter open as he sees Axel shift so Roxas is straddling him. Roxas now of higher level, kisses Axel's forehead. Axel kisses at Roxas' collarbone, then lightly sucks on his skin. Roxas shudder, gripping Axel's hair. Roxas lets out a breath of pleasure as Axel starts to trace along his shoulder. Roxas couldn't believe how much he wanted to touch Axel, for Axel to touch him. Both of Axel's hands snake under Roxas' borrowed shirt and ghost along his spine, bracing against his shoulder blade area. One hand flows back to Roxas' abs, slowly lifting the fabric up while the two constantly kiss each other.

Gripping Axel's hair, Roxas pulls him closer wanting to taste every inch of him. He just loved kissing him so much. He loved the way Axel growled whenever he bit on his lip. And when he did this time, Axel suddenly rose from the couch, gripping the back of Roxas' thighs. Roxas had no choice but to coil his legs around Axel's waist as he blindly made the trek to the bedroom. It's like something had awaken inside him. The next thing Roxas felt was the soft sheets of the bed. Axel crawls over him, trapping the blue-eyed blonde between his legs.

"Axel." Roxas breathes.

Axel grips his wrists, and kisses him, his tongue fiercely fighting at Roxas'. Roxas whimpers, but he loved it. A new dominant side of Axel he'd never seen, but the nagging feeling of regret hovering at the back of his head. Axel slides his hands along Roxas' arms, while rocking his hips back and forth. Roxas groans aloud as the feeling sends a shot of pleasure through him, the room of his oversized pajama pants growing thin. Axel leans down and kisses Roxas' lips gently, then he sucks at his lower lip.

"I want to bite this lip." Axel murmurs against Roxas' mouth, and carefully he tugs at it with his teeth.

Roxas moans and Axel smiles. His lips are demanding and firm, molding Roxas'. Axel grabs Roxas' hips and runs his tongue around Roxas' naval, then gently nips his way down to Roxas hipbone, across his belly to his other hipbone. Kissing across Roxas' torso, he trails kisses up his belly. Roxas skin is burning. He's flushed, too hot, too cold and he's clawing at the bed sheets beneath him. Roxas groans, feeling the sweet sensation all the way to his groin.

"Axel . . ." Roxas begs. He pulls his head back, his mouth open as he groans.

Axel kisses him deeply, his tongue in the young blonde's mouth absorbing his cries. When they break, Axel kisses Roxas' cheek.

"Axel."

Roxas takes Axel's hair and tilt his head to look up to him. He watched as Axel's eyes suddenly lightened to the familiar compassion he gotten used to. The dark predatory gleam deteriorating. Roxas was breathing heavy and Axel, now propped on his elbows - was just huffing. He presses their foreheads together, Axel smiles, and Roxas shyly returns it. Axel rests his head next to Roxas', nuzzling their cheeks. His lips hovering just above Roxas' ear.

"I'm sorry." He whispers. This surprises Roxas, but at the same time sends a shiver down his spine "I guess I can't control myself around you."

Roxas gently pecks his lips and presses their foreheads together. Axel rolls off and onto his side of the bed, flicking on the lamp. Roxas rolls on his side, the slowly pushes himself to a sitting position. His body was trembling. He tried to stand, but had to plop back down. Once he managed to steady himself, he makes a wobbly trek to the door. Just as Roxas was about to congratulate himself on his simple but long journey, Axel calls from behind.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

Roxas looks over his shoulder, his voice stuttering when he speaks; as if everything is visibly shaken. "I was going to sit on the couch."

Axel smiles and pats his bed, "You can sleep with me tonight."

Roxas is hesitant, but the sudden agony and soreness in his stiff body beg him to just take the offer without argument. Roxas bites his lip in debate, nervously rubbing his arm. Just as he was about to decline, as if his body was against him, he suddenly feels his knees collapse underneath him. Expecting to feel the fuzzy texture of the carpet, he feels an arm around his shoulder. His eyes flutter open and he sees the red of Axel's hair, and a look of worry in his eyes.

"You sure do crash bad." He says when he sees Roxas struggle to keep his eyes open. The worry diminishing once he sees Roxas is just tired.

Roxas cuddled into the warmth of his arms as he lifts him form the floor. Roxas' arm drifted up to wrap around his neck. Roxas hooked his index finger into the neck of Axel's t-shirt, tugging it down a little so he could place a kiss at the base of his neck. Axel quietly chuckled.

Pulling aside the comforter and the under sheet, Axel gently places Roxas down on one side of the bed. Roxas buries his head into the plush pillow. A small child of him smiles as he feels Axel pull the comforter over him. Remembering that feeling when a parent tucks him in. Axel tucks it under his sides and places a kiss on Roxas' temple before Roxas hears him walk around to his side, and climb into bed. Roxas blinks slowly before his eyes flutter shut. His skin still faintly tingling from where Axel touched.


	20. Chapter 20

Roxas groans in annoyance as the glare of the sun has managed to peek through the small sliver of the blinds and pierce his eyes. He hides behind his hand before grabbing a fistful of sheets and yanking it over his head.

"Hey!" a muffled voice calls.

Roxas blinks to focus his eyes once the sheet was once again removed. Taking his pillow, he plops it over his head and buries his head into the mattress. He feels it slightly vibrate as a muted laugh could be heard. Suddenly he stiffened as he felt lips kiss his shoulder. Roxas giggled from under the pillow as they traced down to his shoulder blade.

"Alright, alright. I'm up." Roxas finally surrenders as he throws off the pillow and rolls on his side.

Axel was lying there, propped on his elbow with a smile on his face. Half of his torso exposed, the sheet covering him from the waist down. Roxas cocoons himself again as he faces Axel.

"You know it's completely bogus to wake someone up early on a weekend." Roxas says with a cocky grin.

"Well I figured it's the least you deserve for leaving me cold." Axel chuckles, gesturing to his exposed torso.

The two laugh as Axel pecks Roxas on the forehead before getting up to go and make breakfast. Roxas snuggles under the comforter again as he blindly pats the nightstand in search for his phone. Finally when his fingers feel the smooth front of his screen, he coils his fingers around it, dragging it under the sheet with him. He unlocks it and finds a text from his mom.

_Hey honey. The streets are blocked off due to the flooding. They should be clear by noon._

_Don't forget to thank Axel for letting you stay. Xxx_

"Oh I'll thank him all right." Roxas chuckles as he remembers last night.

Locking his phone, Roxas throws the covers off and lazily treks his way out into the living room. Plopping on the couch, he's accompanied by Daisy and flicks on the TV. There was the everyday news and Roxas was about to flip through the channel, when a sudden report on the MTV Video Music Award's was on. A man wearing glasses, sleeked hair and a simple suits, was interviewing Jennifer. Roxas leans forward as he turns up the volume. Jennifer had on a simply graphic tee and jeans with heels.

"So are you excited about the awards tonight?" the interviewer asks.

"I am very excited. This was a great video to make and I had an amazing partner with me so I'm hoping that will help with the votes." She answers with a perfect teeth smile.

"And you're bringing him to the awards tonight right?" he then asks.

"Yes, I am. And I'm hoping he'll say yes."

"You haven't asked him yet?!" the interviewer says and the two laugh together.

'I'm sure he'll say yes." She adds and after the interviewer wishes her luck tonight, they cut back to the newsroom where they cut for a commercial break.

As if on cue, Roxas' phone buzzes. He pulls it out and sees it's Katie calling. Roxas answers with his mouth still hanging open. "Did you set that up?" Roxas bluntly asks.

"No but isn't it exciting?!" Katie squeals in happiness. "Oh my gosh, so much has happened! Where have you been?!"

"It's only been a day." Roxas retorts.

"Do you know how much can get done in a day?" Katie rhetorically asks. "A lot!"

Axel walks in while Roxas is on the phone. And judging from the smile on his face, something good happened. He tries to piece it together while openly eavesdropping on the conversation.

Roxas ruffles his hair as he leans his elbows on his knees. "Okay, so what happened?" he asked leaning back into the couch.

Axel walks over and sits down, listening the Katie's muffled talking on the phone. He leans in and Roxas tilts the phone closer so they can both hear.

"Well basically, while you were out doing god knows what, or who," she adds, and Roxas immediately flushes while Axel snickers. "Demyx and I have been working hard to promote you for other jobs!"

"Do I even want to know how?" Roxas nervously asks, as if he already knows it's something to the extreme.

"Well for one thing we started a website for you, and . . ."

"Wait, what?!" Roxas cuts her off while launching forward in his seat. "You what?!"

"We started a website for you! And it looks great, if I do say so myself. And we've already gotten a hundred subscribers!"

"How . . . what . . . when did . . .?" Questions were reeling in Roxas mind as he tries to imagine all his schoolmates finding the website.

"What is it?" he hears Axel say into the phone. He had just sat back down with his laptop, opening the screen and typing in his password. Roxas jerks the phone away as he hears Katie's sudden shock.

"Who was that?!" she asks.

"It was Axel." Roxas vaguely answers.

"Where are you?" she interrogates.

"His apartment."

"Why?" her excitement was growing.

Roxas rubs his forehead in an attempt to suppress the dull ache forming in his head. "We were hanging out and we got caught in a rain storm." Roxas speeds through.

He quickly tears the phone away from his ear as he hears Katie's high-pitched squeal of happiness. She giggles uncontrollably before breaking into squeaks of joy. Meanwhile Axel was trying to surpass a laugh and Roxas simply had on an annoyed expression; but in all honestly he was trying to hide a smile too.

"Oh my god!" she squeaks. "What happened?!" she excitingly asks.

"Nothing happened," Roxas' eyes flick to Axel who holds a smirk. "I just spent the night because my streets were flooded. I should be heading back now."

"Roxas . . . I am just, so happy right now. I can't even. I am just, I can't even. I am so unable to even." Katie repeats and Roxas can just picture the enormous smile on her face, so big it would look like a grimace.

"Can we get back to the website thing?" Roxas asks thumb and index finger pinching the bridge of his nose as he tries to change the subject. "What's the name of the website?"

" " she simply says.

For a moment, Roxas and Axel look to each other, both questioning her choice of naming. The two had surely expected something more dramatic since it fits into Katie's criteria.

"I know, I know. Demyx actually came up with the name. I personally wanted something more spectacular." She speaks in a disappointed tone; much like a child after their parents say they can't have a certain toy.

"Tell him thank you for me." Roxas sarcastically answers, laughing when he hears Katie shout 'Shut up!' over the receiver.

Axel types the name into the search bar at the tops of the screen, and when he hits enter the screen goes black and printed at the center was Roxas' name in white Times New Roman font. Underneath it, was the word enter in the same style. Knowing Katie's still on the other end of the line, Axel clicks on the 'Enter' button and the page fades off.

It fades back in, and this time, the page was a soft ecru white with a black tab bar stretching all the way across the top of the screen. Going from left to right, it was Roxas name in white bold font capital letters, then tabs that read: Bio, Photos, Videos, Blog and Contact. The tab you're currently on will mimic the same color as the background. It was currently set on Bio, and there was a small description about Roxas standing off to the left of a picture from the photo-shoot. With every tab you clicked, a new picture of Roxas would either show up on the left or the right of the screen. The contact tab was a way for people who wish to offer him jobs could call him; or rather Katie.

Roxas was a little nervous when Axel clicked on the video tab, since he's only real job was with Jennifer. But once they clicked, the tab actually had more than Roxas expected. They were some videos recorded from local festivals Roxas and his dance team would perform at, along with several recordings of his dance team's rehersals. While Roxas didn't think much of it at the time, there were actually a lot of shots of him with the group. Some weren't that good of quality, but you still tell it was him.

The one they started watching was when he and the team were back up dancing for the school's talent show. The school had gotten a contestant from the show "Olympus has Talent." Roxas forgot the name of the contestant, but it was some young man the school invited to help give kids the motivation to keep chasing their dreams. The outfits were simple black shirts and jeans since the attention was supposed to be on the singer and there were a lot of graphic effects. Another was when the team was in a Christmas parade and Roxas was one of the few lucky ones that got dressed as a nutcracker; a red solider uniform and boots. Thankfully there wasn't any face paint involved, that's a bribe video Roxas was glad Seifer would never get a hand on. As they kept scrolling down, soon the videos turned into, what seemed like fan-made videos? Some Roxas recognized as videos from family parties – only to realize his parents, mainly mom had a hand in this. Another video was when the town was celebrating "Dia de Muertos" or Day of the Dead, and the team was painted to look like skeletons.

The Photo's tab didn't have much except for the photos from the shoot, and a few personal pictures of Roxas and a few teammates; one being from the Day of the Dead. Axel chuckled as Roxas had taken it with two other girls and one guy, with his tongue out. One was from when he went to Katie's wedding and was asked to do a lyrical dance with her niece. They were snapped together in their outfits – her niece wearing a beautiful sky-blue dress to match Roxas' eyes, and Roxas a simply white button-up and black pants. No doubt the video was there somewhere too.

"I have to admit Katie this is pretty cool." Roxas inquired.

Axel nods in agreement.

"And believe me, it only gets better!" she rambled happily. "We've already got thousands of your schoolmates and others subscribing along with a few calls!"

"Get out, people already want to hire me?!" Roxas sputtered. "I only just found out I'm going to the VMA's."

"Oh those aren't for another few weeks. They just showed that to get people pumped. You really think you'll be able to learn a dance in under a week?" Katie stated. After a moment of silence she retorts. "Okay well you can, but this gives us time to see your jobs!"

"This is so cool!" Roxas exclaimed as he watches Axel continue to browse the site.

"I know!" Katie squeaks over the phone. "Now, today we have a meeting with Jason Derulo, Austin Mahone and, you know that talent show "The Key Factor"?"

"Yeah, I've watched it before." Roxas answers.

"Well, they'll be airing soon, and they're thinking about featuring a segment of the Struggle Tournament in the show. You know how the Struggle has that opening show then the tournament begins?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, they're starting to gather dancers for the show, and I'm pretty sure they're sending out a performer there."

"Do you know who?" Roxas asks.

"Uh, I think it's either Megera or J Lo. There hasn't been any confirmation." Katie explains.

"You mean Megera, the popstar?" Roxas asks in shock. "Girlfriend of famous champion athlete Hercules?"

"There's no one else." Katie answers.

"Jeez, that's a lot to take in." Roxas sighs ruffling his hair. "When the first meeting?"

"Uh, noon." Katie answers, "so get ready cause we'll need to go."

"Got it, I'll see ya'." Roxas says, then he presses the end call button.

The moment he turns to tell Axel he needs to get home, he's suddenly reeled into a squashed hug.

"Axel?" Roxas mumbles into his skin as he feels Axel's hands wrap around his waist.

"I'm so proud of you." He whispers.

Chills run through Roxas' skin as he hugs Axel back. Axel lets him go and pecks him on the lips.

"I'll get your things." He mutters before disappearing into the bedroom.

After getting dropped off back home, Roxas kissed Axel goodbye and walked inside to be swarmed by Katie and his parents to get prepped.

Things seemed to swarm by so quickly.

Roxas was prepped and dressed to go and meet with Jason Derulo, and after securing a spot in his new music video "The Other Side", they met over with Austin Mahone to talk about needing him for his premiere video, "What About Love". All happening within a day he managed to secure two jobs, thankfully none of them landing on any same day. But Roxas was most concerned about trying out for "The Key Factor". It was a show that aired live every Thursday to audition people who claim to have talent. That would no doubt take up most of his schedule to rehearse after people secure their spots on the show. Nonetheless, they found Roxas interesting and said they'd call him.

Returning to school the following Monday, Roxas was asked all different kinds of questions and given so much attention due to the promo for the MTV Music Awards and the website Katie and Demyx posted. Sora and the others were overly excited for him and Roxas promised he'd try to get them passes since they've been supporting him so much. Through the course of the week, Roxas was overly popular around school. Girls would wait outside the dance studio – whether it was Katie's or at school – to take pictures and just try to overall flirt. Thursday and Friday Roxas was called out of school to rehearse for Jason Derulo's music video, then driver, then the weekend came Austin's. Roxas honestly preferred to do Austin's simply because he had a more casual look for his video. Roxas was simply dressed in a snapback, green shirt and pants. However, Jason's was more fun to dance to since it was hip-hop and great overall choreography.

And to top it all off, Roxas got the job for "The Key Factor".

Given the MTV awards were drawing closer, the manager decided to email Roxas the information instead of coming to meet him. With his other jobs completed, Roxas was relieved to be able to put his time into rehearsals for the show; while still maintaining his relationship with Axel, who has been given a great job himself as a choreographer for several big name artists, and the famous annual Radiant Garden Jubilee. While their busy schedules made it difficult to see one another, they both maintain it well and put their free time into the other when they can.

Since his career if growing faster than anyone ever expected, needless to say his school time was dwindling but Roxas tries his best. Through the expanse of the next month, he missed out on school. His teachers would email the assignments and notes, and even video chat with him live to help with any questions. With all that, Roxas still manages to get the assignments on time while still remembering and practicing routines for the show. His parents could not be more proud; not just because of his growing fame, but because he's handling everything so well. Roxas says it's because they're there for him to help. And in all honesty, it's a lot to handle, which is why his parents are proud since he can handle the pressure.

Apart from the massive paychecks Roxas gets, the only other silver lining is that The Key Factor's rehearsals and MTV music awards were scheduled on separate days.

Roxas can't really say he's a celebrity yet, but it definitely feels like he's coming close to it. He would get swarmed when he would walk through town. Girls would want pictures, autographs, dates, and his number. It could also be the work of his friends Hayner and Pence. Roxas remembers he recorded a few acoustic videos of popular artists back when they were bored one summer vacation. Roxas had taken Pence's guitar and just stared singing. He didn't mind being recorded at the time. No doubt Hayner posted them on his page. His promotional website has gained over a hundred thousand subscribers, and already people were making tribute videos and fan videos.

Roxas even saw a video of when he spoke with the girls at the airport when he was picking up his parents. Endless comments were talking about how shy and sweet they thought he was and how they love him.

One including: "Aww! He is so cute and shy! I love him!" and another "He's all cute and shy I just wanna hug him! 3"

Then there were other that were random, but flattering nonetheless.

"He is perfect!"

"his hairrrrrr"

"HE IS SO SO SOOO CUTE 3!

"He looks so sweet! XD"

"His voice is so cute!"

"He is so cute, he was so nervous because of how many people were there awh bless"

"he's so cute and polite!"

It's almost like he's getting his own fanbase.

During the weeks of the Key Factor rehearsals, girls would huddle outside the Sandlot entrances to get a peek at Roxas. Needless to say he would have a little fun teasing them every once in a while. Flapping his shirt, whenever he wiped his forehead with the hem of his shirt, it would lift high enough so the girls could see his v-line. They'd scream and cheer for him whenever they went through the rehearsals, and whenever the group would take a break, some girls would sneak in for a picture. It's amazing how one town's support had soon blossomed into something so, passionate.

Of course with all that love does come with hate as well. Mostly from jealous guys who hate that Roxas gets so much female attention. Roxas doesn't normally pay attention to it, but it does tend to poke a nerve with him. Roxas doesn't let it get too much to him. He has his friends, family and girls to back him up. He usually doesn't respond to haters, instead ignores it the best he can. But there's a difference between hate on the computer and real life.

While walking through Market Street one day, the season slowly turning cooler, Roxas was out running errands for his mother. He was doing his normal routines when girls started to talk and hug him. Then from over by the armor shop, a group of boys shouted something really insulting. Roxas had to practically hold the girls back from mauling the guy.

Comments soon started to build up on his page and on almost every photo he posted. They would say he's gay, he's stupid, dancing is for pussies, he's a douche and much worse. Girls would get into arguments with the haters and endless more comments would be complimenting him and telling him they love him. Roxas tries to remember that when it gets too overwhelming. Through it all, he tries to stay strong for his family. Apart from a moment with Demyx and Katie, the only person Roxas confide to was Axel.

He called Axel one evening, to make sure he was out of work, crying because of the comments people were leaving him. His parents were working late and Axel was just one his way home. Within half an hour of calling him, Axel showed up at his front step and Roxas simply wrapped his arms around Axel's torso, burrowing his head into Axel's chest sobbing hysterically. Axel cooed to him and kissed his forehead, rubbed his back in comfort and whispered words of promise in his ear. The two spent that evening talking and snuggled on the couch; Axel's hand resting on Roxas' knee in contentment. Roxas showed Axel the comments and choked back a sob as Axel read through; almost feeling embarrassed Axel had to see it.

"Listen to me," Axel spoke so suddenly it made Roxas jump. He stared at Roxas, setting aside the laptop. "Don't listen to any of them. They're just jealous, they talk so bug behind a screen when really, they wish they were you. Don't pay attention to it."

"Easier said than done." Roxas had retorted.

"I'll be here for you." Axel said. He laced their fingers together. "I'm here, and I always will be." He then kissed Roxas' forehead, and Roxas felt all his anxiety wash away.

As long as Axel was with him, Roxas had the courage to face anything.

The final day of rehearsals for the Struggle Tournament was probably the harshest one.

"Okay people," Coach Annie said. "That's a wrap. We can officially call that our last run before the show."

Roxas released a sigh, his shoulders slumping in relief. Around him, tired whoops and clapping echoed through the Sandlot, everyone breaking off to find their water bottles and towels. A dull ache spread its way slowly through him as he allowed his muscles to unclench. His whole body felt like a twisted rope unwinding. Already, Coach had drilled the routine at least twenty times. Even if Coach _had_ wanted them to go again, Roxas didn't think he could have managed another crazy legs, let alone a kick cross step.

He knew he wasn't the only one running on fumes either. He'd felt the entire team's energy draining away little by little, like a machine operating on a single dying battery. Coach must have felt it too. Roxas had no doubt that she would have drilled them until midnight if she hadn't sensed the team preparing for mutiny.

Roxas follows his new-made friends, Josh and Danica to the benches where they placed their bags. Josh was your average skater boy, about eighteen. He wore a white tank top, black sweatpants and a faded green beanie. His bright green eyes seemed to match his naturally highlighted brown hair. Danica was a beautiful Hispanic dancer with bohemian black curls down to her shoulders, soft tan skin and almond brown eyes.

Roxas starts to fan himself with his white tank top as he fishes out his water. Girls have gathered around, but the Sandlot had since put up gates to keep the girls from disrupting the rehearsal. Roxas is desperately trying to cool himself off without taking off his shirt. Trying this before proved rather, undesirable as the girls screaming became louder than the pumping music; so Roxas was asked to keep his shirt on, but the heat was killing him. The girls were now screaming again as the team was taking a break, thinking Roxas will come over and say hi.

He blushes as he hears the girls call to him:

"HI ROXAS!"

"You're so beautiful!"

"Marry me!"

"I LOVE YOUR HAIR!"

Roxas talks with Danica and Josh as best he can, and they try to act normal as they girls continue to call. Josh and Danica sit on the bench while Roxas chooses to stand, swaying back and forth from side to side. He had pulled out his phone and aimlessly looks through it, checking his emails and responding to texts, but he finishes too quickly. He starts to nibble on his fingernails, a habit he broke three summer ago, but now has recently started again. He nervously looks around, for once mentally begging that they done more drill; just so he has something to do. Right now the girls had out their phones and cameras all obviously aiming at Roxas, not even trying to cover it up.

"You nervous?" Josh asks with an amused smile.

"Honestly I am," Roxas mumbles through his nibbling. "But I don't know why, honestly."

"I doubt they'll hurt you, but they seem, crazy." Danica comments, her eyes flicking to the girls.

"I know. I'm scared they'll like break the barricades." Roxas mumbles.

"Oh we'll be fine. I just hope Coach Annie will end practice already." Josh says as he gets up to take his and Roxas' empty water bottles.

While Josh and Danica talk, another dancer, Bella comes up to join the conversation. Her chestnut hair is in a tight French braid, and she was in a fitted tank top and booty shorts. While talking with Josh and Danica, she wraps her arms around Roxas, and he hugs her back. The girls are a mixture of cheers, squeals and boos. Roxas glances at the girls before releasing Bella. She giggles as the girls start to chatter, like how one would hear a bush filled with birds' endless and clustered chirps and squeaks. Roxas spars the girls a smile and shy wave, and tries to look involved in the conversation. Josh stands up to throw away an apple he' managed to consume in a small amount of minutes. Roxas has already nibbled his way to his ring finger. Just as he was about to pick up his bag and leave, he looks up to see Josh walk over and wrap him in a hug. As the girls break into a frenzy off _aww_'s, Roxas rests his head on Josh's shoulder to hide his smile.

When Josh pulls back, he smiles, "Everyone needs a hug." Then patting Roxas' shoulder he resumes his seat on the bench. Roxas gives him a suppressed grin as Josh turns his head to look directly at the girls. They squeal and he gives them a thumbs up.

Josh looks back to Roxas. "Aw come one. They're fun to mess with." Roxas simply chuckles before silently excusing himself to the bathroom.

Once Coach Annie officially ended practice with a cool down, the dancers were dismissed, and security guards were sent to escort Roxas out since the girls started to get overly excited. Guards were posted at every gate to help make a path for other dancers. Roxas strapped his gym bag across his torso and held his phone and jacket in his hand. Two guards were ahead of him to clear a way as best they can, and Roxas slowly makes the trek through the crowd with two more guards behind him. The girls would squeal and try to reach out to him as he walked through. Roxas had somehow managed to hear one girl call: "Hi Roxas!"

"Hi!" he replied back over the roar of females.

Once out of the crowd, Roxas starts to make the usual route to his car. Security escorted him all the way, and girls from the crowd followed on all his sides. They try to sap pictures of him, _with_ him, and security tries to get the girls to give him space. Several of them agree with the security and girls start to shout over each other to back away and let him through. And through it all, Roxas kept a legit smile on his face as he took in the endless compliments.

Hopefully it'll follow through when the show begins.


End file.
